


Chains of Fate

by UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: The Infinite World [7]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Keyblade Uzumaki Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure no Sato held more secrets than remembered. One such secret was a special blade, a power reknown in the strongest of their warriors. The Power of the Keyblade. Kingdom Hearts and Naruto fusion





	1. The Guardian

A/N: This story will be ignoring most of the things after the end of the series. I have not watched the new Boruto anime and don't really intend too. I've got nothing against it, it just doesn't draw any interest to me so it'll be left out.

Published: 10/19/2017

Warnings: Language, I guess?

* * *

****Chapter 1** **

**The Guardian**

The snake freak had caught up then at last. Whoever the hell this bitch was, she was faster, she was stronger, she was more dangerous than anything they had ever faced.

Naruto remembered Kakashi-Sensei facing off against Zabuza. He remembered the utter raw power the two had displayed. He remembered how it had been so difficult to keep up with them as they moved across the battlefield. How their power, their chakra, had echoed across the battlefield.

Two Jounins, locked in combat.

This monster was worse.

This was no Genin. Naruto had already determined that. She was too strong to be a Genin. Too powerful.

Still, he had to try.

Giving up, surrendering? As if! He was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that would be Hokage! If something as little as a psycho snake faced bastard was enough to take him out, then he didn't deserve the title of Hokage!

Naruto wouldn't run. No, he wouldn't be like Sasuke, that coward. Pathetic! Completely and utterly pathetic!

Naruto called on it. Called on the beast, on the monster. He could feel the tainted chakra flow through him. Twisted, and full of hatred. Naruto didn't mind. The darkness had never bothered him, not really.

If anything, he welcomed it like an old friend, feeling it fill him with energy.

"Hey kid, you're not hurt are ya?" Naruto panted heavily. Behind him, he could feel the body of the snake. The kunai shook in his hands. That idiot Sasuke hadn't moved. What would Kakashi sensei say when he realized Sasuke didn't know how to dodge?

In another universe, Piccolo tilted his head towards an unknown force.

Then, at last, Naruto looked up. Eyes red and glowing and cat like, he snarled.

"You scaredy cat!"

Sasuke, idiot Sasuke, looked at him in horror. Naruto couldn't be more disgusted. This wasn't the Sasuke he knew. This couldn't be the Sasuke he knew.

Sasuke twitched.

"Standing there frozen like a frightened rabbit! No way! You're not the Sasuke I know!"

Then, the second grossest thing imaginable happened to Naruto, second only to being covered in Snake guts after he had ripped his way free only minutes earlier.

A tongue wrapped around him and pulled him up.

Sasuke, the coward, uselessly stared.

"Hey! Oh man!? Disgusting! Put me down before I yank this tongue out of your head!"

Naruto struggled even as the snake freak pulled him closer, a twisted smile on her face.

The snake freak lifted a hand

"I see. When your anger is aroused, some of the Kyuubi's chakra is released," she whispered to him as purple flames began to envelope her fingers. "What an interesting childhood you must have had." She stated, ignoring Naruto's growing horror and struggle.

Then, she lifted his shirt with that disturbing tongue of hers.

"Gogyo Fujin!"

Then, that burning hand slammed into his chest, and the world ended. The fingers burned, their mark branding themselves into Naruto's flesh. In the back of his head, he heard Sakura calling.

He heard her, but her words didn't matter. He couldn't make them out. All he knew was that this, this was death. This was the end. This was-

Naruto slumped over. Eyes closing, Naruto realized that this was the end. Huh. Maybe, just maybe, this sacrifice would mean something. Maybe, just maybe-

Naruto felt himself thrown through the air and he knew no more.

* * *

An interesting child, no doubt about it, but not the one Orochimaru was currently interested in. Oh no, his true target stood before him.

Orochimaru had to say, he was disappointed so far. At this age, Itachi Uchiha would put a much greater fight. Sasuke, on the other hand, was average at best.

No. Worse than average.

When faced with an opponent he couldn't possibly match, his response was to cower.

The Uzumaki boy, at the very least, had the balls to face him.

Then again, Orochimaru should not have been surprised. All things considered, the real anomaly was Uzumaki. No normal Genin would have dared attack Orochimaru. No normal Genin would have shrugged off his killing intent as if it were nothing. No normal Genin-

"You shouldn't have done that."

Eyes widening, Orochimaru spun. How had someone snuck up on him? Who could have possibly managed to make his way here without Orochimaru detecting them?

There, holding the Jinchuriki's fallen form in his arms, was a shimmering young man. The stranger landed upon one of the many branches around them before gently laying the Uzumaki boy down. Then, burning blue eyes glared right at Orochimaru.

What was this? Who was this?

The young man stood. Light brown hakama pants, a form fitting dark shirt, and a shoulder pauldron at his side, the male glared at Orochimaru. The ethereal glow shimmering from his skin, almost as if the man were an illusion.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru stared.

"My name," the man lifted a single hand, and the air shimmering. There was a sudden golden glow and then the man was holding a strange looking sword, shaped oddly like a key.

A key…

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Is none of your concern. You've harmed my charge." Then, the man closed his eyes. Foolishness, Orochimaru decided. A wielder of the famed Keyblade, but foolish nonetheless. Orochimaru would break him.

Then, the eyes snapped back open, a yellow glow over taking them.

"I will break you." The man promised.

* * *

Terra had every confidence that Naruto would not remember. He had every hope that Naruto would not remember. He didn't want Naruto to remember.

Some things, some memories, are best left forgotten. It had been years since he had ended up sealed within Naruto alongside the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but until now that sealing hadn't mattered much.

It had been Terra's choice. He had contented himself to rest, to wait until the opportune moment.

This creature before him, however, had other ideas. Terra wasn't sure who the man before him was, but he did know that his opponent had actually had the idiocy to mess with Naruto's seal.

The bloody lunatic could had unleashed the Kyuubi, and then they would all have been fucked. This was not a crime Terra took lightly.

As he felt the darkness overtake him, it felt good. Terra had, of course, practiced channeling said powers. It wouldn't do to have another incident like Xehanort. This was who Terra was. What he was. Pretending his own magic didn't naturally call to the Dark would be stupid.

It's what had fucked him up in the first place, if he was being honest with himself. Master Eraqus hadn't understood, but Terra, at long last, did.

The man smiled with a tilt of his head.

"A Keyblade bearer. Your kind are legend of old. It's an honor to face off against-"

The man was forced to dodge.

The serpent was not so lucky. Keyblade jabbed into the snake's head, it face a roar as Terra pumped power into the blast. It trashed for a bit before Terra leapt away. It fell to the cold unforgiving earth, fading away from this realm as its life came to an end.

With a single swing of the Keyblade, he watched as the man, and several trees, were torn in half by the force of the blow.

Terra had the satisfaction of watching shock from on the man's figure before the man vomited. This wasn't normal vomit, however. How could it be, when out of the vomit jumped another man.

Terra landed on another branch, the other two children behind him. Lifting his Keyblade before him, Terra was determined to protect them too.

His opponent landed before him, his appearance changed.

"So," Terra spoke, "this is your true form."

Glowing yellow eyes, slit like a snake's, grinned up at him.

"But of course. My name is Orochimaru. Forgive me for my fascination, but that sword of yours… Is it not the famed Keyblade, the weapon wielded by the Masters of Uzushiogakure of old?"

Terra raised a single eyebrow.

"Why would I reveal anything about my powers to you?"

Then, wordlessly, Terra sent a blast of scorching dark fire towards his foe.

The now named Orochimaru wordlessly vomited again, this time a wall of mud erecting itself.

Terra took advantage.

Only his decades of experience allowed Orochimaru to defend himself as Terra appeared practically out of nowhere, Keyblade coming down in a slash that would have taken off his head. It clashed against the Sword of Kusanagi, and the ancient legendary blade shook front the force.

Yellow eyes met yellow eyes.

Orochimaru twisted back and countered.

To the children, the pair of them became a blur, slashing blades as the forest shook around them.

Terra cut yet another snake before giving another roar. Leaping in the air and twisting, he summoned a meteor and let its destructive force rein down.

Orochimaru was taken by evident surprise. A lava based technique was obviously not one he had been expecting. He managed to dodge, but only barely. With a hiss, Orochimaru realized his body was covered in burns. Looking up, he glared at Terra as Terra strode to him, Keyblade in hand, fury in his eyes.

"Just what are you!" Orochimaru snarled.

"A guardian. Now… Begone!"

Another slash that ripped through the air. Orochimaru deflected it with difficulty and watched as it ripped several trees from the force. Then, the last thing he expected happened.

Chakra Chains.

The bloody brat had Chakra Chains as well! The Chains shot out from all directions, attempting to ensnare him, to impale him. This so called guardian really was going for the kill.

Where had Sarutobi been hiding this exquisite young man! The famed Keyblade and the famed Chakra Chains, both jutsu's lost with the Fall of Uzushiogakure, yet here was a practitioner of both.

Orochimaru's surprise cost him. The Keyblade ripped into his stomach. He hadn't seen it before, but he could see it now. He could see the darkness that clung to the young man like an old friend, hugging itself to him, enveloping him.

A glowing hand struck Orochimaru's face and his world exploded in pain.

Orochimaru, with a groan, lifted himself up. Had he been any other, he would have been dead. Without his body modifications, the brat would had killed him. As it was, Orochimaru had survived, if only barely.

"Well, this was fun, Uzumaki-San, but I'm afraid I must be going. Toodles!"

Then, Orochimaru performed an act he had not done in years, but one every ninja worth their kunai knew how to perform well. He fled in the face of a superior opponent. Superior for now.

Sasuke-kun had been intriguing, but this… Oh this was far more interesting. A far better prey. Yes, he would make the young man his prey. He would make him his prey, and perhaps, as an afterthought, Sasuke-kun would be next. Implanting the eyes of an Uchiha would normally be asinine, but in the body of an Uzumaki to match?

Well…

Such a body with could sustain such eyes, and when he had them it would truly make Orochimaru the greatest ninja ever.

* * *

As soon as Orochimaru had departed, Terra let out a gasp. Clutching at his best, he felt the Keyblade vanish from existence, back into his heart.

He needed to get back.

With that, he turned and began to make his way towards Naruto.

Then, to his shock, the dark haired boy jumped in his way. Eyes glowing red and spinning with the tomoe of the Sharingan, the boy glared.

An Uchiha. Interesting.

"What do you want with Naruto!"

Even more interesting. It seemed his charge's actions had awakened a protective edge in the Uchiha boy. His terror had fled. Instead, all that was left was a raw instinct to protect his comrade.

Fitting of an Uchiha.

"I'm going to undo what Orochimaru did to him. If I don't, there will be far reaching consequences." Terra saw no reason to lie. Behind the Uchiha, a pink haired girl cradled Naruto against her, eyes glaring at him as she held a kunai.

It shook in her hands.

She was terrified. Terrified of him. No doubt, the Uchiha was as well but he did a better job of hiding it.

"How do we know that? We won't let you harm our teammate!"

Terra neglected to point out that if he really wanted to harm their teammate, the pair of them combined would hardly be able to stop him.

"If you don't move aside, then Naruto will be the one harmed. The longer I am manifested, the weaker his life force gets."

That was the reason his battle with Orochimaru had been so rushed. He didn't have time to wear down his opponent. He had to take him out quickly and effectively.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru lived. Terra had a feeling that their next meeting, and there would be a next time, would end far less in his favor than this one had.

"What do you mean by that?" The pink haired girl spoke up.

"Years ago, I lost my body. My spirit, however, survived. It found a new home, a relative of mine who called to me." Terra motioned towards Naruto. The children looked aghast at learning their teammate had apparently been playing host to a ghost. Oh, if only they knew. "This body though…" Terra lifted a single shimmering arm, "It's made from his life force. The longer I stay out, the weaker he gets."

The Uchiha considered.

Then, with a nod, he stepped aside.

"Sasuke-kun-" the girl began.

"He's telling the truth. I can see it. Do what you can." The unspoken or else was ears loud and clear. Terra smiled.

"It's good to see that after all this time, the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan still stand as brothers."

He didn't wait for a response. Ignoring the spluttering and shock in the Uchiha boy's eyes, Terra made his way to Naruto. Reluctantly, the girl moved aside.

Lifting Naruto's shirt, Terra examined the seal Orochimaru had made.

Then, fingers lighting with fire, Terra slammed it into Naruto's chest. His body convulsed and eyes snapped open, face scrunched in pain.

"Hey! What the hell was that!"

Terra smiled up, even as the Uchiha boy looked ready to kill.

"Hail, brother. Take care of each other."

Then, hand placed above Naruto's heart, he vanished in a shimmer of glowing blue light.

Naruto's body concluded once more before it calmed.

Then, with a groan, he sat up. Eyes blinking tiredly, Naruto stared up at his teammates. Noticing the looks they were shooting him, Naruto frowned.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Sakura practically fell over and Sasuke's expression turned murderous.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Was it something he said?

* * *

A/N: This story idea had been in my head for over a year. I've got most of it already mapped out.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. The Family

A/N: As this is Naruto, this chapter took a rather emotion filled turn. Is that really surprising?

Published: 11/13/2017

Warnings: Twisted mental child abuse

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Family**

The three of them were sprawled out in the forest floor. Or, rather, Naruto was, sitting cross legged as his teammates explained the situation to him yet again.

"So, lemme get this straight," Naruto stated for what felt the hundredth time, "that creepy snake bitch was actually a creepy snake man," nod, "and he/she put a weird seal on my stomach," nod, "which unleashed some sort of glowy guardian guy who says he's related to me," reluctant nod, "who then proceeded to beat the shit out of Orochimaru before running off again?" Naruto concluded.

His teammates nodded once more. Sasuke looked annoyed. Sakura, normally, would be emanating the exact same emotion if it wasn't for the way her eyes darted back in forth in evident fear.

Orochimaru had terrified her, and even though he had evidently marched off and had decided to leave them alone for the time being, he wasn't the only danger in this damned forest.

Naruto stared at them for several seconds before giving a tense nod.

"Huh. Alright. The pair of you can go fuck yourselves." Naruto concluded, a wide smile adorning his lips as he leapt to his feet. Despite the grin currently stretched across the tan boy's face, it didn't reach his eyes. No. Instead, they showed his true emotions.

Naruto had the satisfaction of seeing the great and mighty Sasuke Uchiha flinch back in momentary shock.

Surprisingly, Sakura was the first to react.

"Wait- what?! Naruto, we're only telling you the truth!"

"No, what the pair of you are doing is feeding some random bullshit down my throat!" Naruto spat out in rage. He couldn't believe the crap his teammates, if they could be called that, were trying to pull. "I thought three three of us were slowly starting to become friends, but… I guess that was just me, huh!?" Naruto gave such a bitter and twisted laugh that Sakura couldn't help but shudder.

"How could you guys? How could you, Sasuke?" Naruto elected to ignore his pink haired crush. He could deal with her later. Instead, he fixed the Sharingan weirder with a withering glare and unleashed a torrent of killing intent that made Orochimaru's look tame. Sasuke almost vomited then and there. "You, of all people, know what it's like to be completely alone! To not have any family left, yet- yet- fuck you guys, I'm out!"

With that dramatic statement, Naruto Uzumaki turned and departed with the speed of a flying cheetah.

Sasuke and Sakura stood frozen for several seconds.

"Damn it! That useless deadlast! Naruto, wait!"

With that, Sasuke leapt after the other, leaving Sakura behind.

"Wait- Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me behind!"

With that, she chased after him.

Stupid, stupid teammates.

* * *

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

Naruto was not crying. He wasn't. He was a Shinobi now. A real one. And, real Shinobi did not cry!

It was just…

How could they?

Naruto sniffed slightly, and he did not totally wipe at his eyes.

Naruto had never had a family. He had always dreamed of having one, though. He had always dreamed of finding his mom, of his dad, or some distant cousin. Anyone, anywhere. It didn't matter.

He had always… Always wanted a family.

The matron at the orphanage had caught on rather early, noticing the looks Naruto would shoot other children when they were either adopted or when some long lost relative arrived out of the aether and adopted them without a thought.

She had noticed, but she hasn't said anything. No. She'd done something far crueler.

Over the next few months, time and time again, several people would show up out of the blue and claim to be related to Naruto. He had ecstatic. Who wouldn't be?

He had family out there!

He had relatives!

People that would love him, no matter what the villagers said or did because that was what family did, right?

Except…

It was…

Always…

A lie.

Somehow, at the last second, every single time, they would suddenly come to the realization that no, they weren't related to Naruto in any way shape or form and even if they were, who'd want a demon brat like him?

Naruto hadn't caught on. Not at first. Not until he saw the Matron, eyes lit with unholy glee, stifling a laugh as tears had fallen down his face. Once she had caught sight of him looking, she couldn't contain it any longer and had burst into wide heaving cackles, tears falling from her eyes from the twisted mirth.

"Stupid monster. Who could love a thing like you? Even if you had any family to call your own, they would see you for what you are: an abomination!"

Naruto didn't have a family. He knew that perfectly well now. He had accepted it. He was content with that. So what if he didn't have a family? He would make one, Naruto had decided. He would make one from friends and comrades and allies and he would build, because this loneliness… This drowning solitude was not something he would wish upon his worse enemy, not even that bitch of a Matron.

However, what he hadn't expected was for his teammates to continue that woman's twisted legacy.

It hurt.

Their lies really hurt.

Making him think he had a family?

How dare they? How dare they give him that kind of hope? That kind of hope… It was nothing but lies, and just thinking about it boiled his blood.

In the back of his head, Naruto remembered.

He remembered a young man, with blue eyes and brown hair and khaki hakama. He remembered a blue haired woman, holding him close. He remembered an old man, dark haired and eyes smiling kindly, his face scared.

He remembered, and he suppressed.

He didn't want to remember. Maybe it made him a coward, but he'd much rather forget.

* * *

The idiot was fast. Sasuke would give Naruto that. Come to think of it, it wasn't that shocking that Naruto was fast.

Naruto was well known for performing wild pranks all over the village then evading capture for hours on end. Sasuke had always wondered how that could be possible when Naruto walked around masquerading in a bright orange jumpsuit that screamed come kill me now.

Now, he knew exactly how Naruto could evade them all with such ease.

Seriously. Iruka-sensei should have been promoted to Jounin for his skills in catching Naruto at all, period.

"Naruto! Wait!"

Sasuke dashed another corner. Crap. Where was he? A forest wasn't the best place to chase someone, and Naruto had gone through the extra effort, the little shit, of leaving little to no trail behind him.

At least he hadn't made an army of Shadow Clones and sent them off in every direction. Sasuke was lucky the idiot obviously wasn't thinking things through.

As he landed on another branch, one of the leaves above his head transformed, rapidly expanding.

"Wha-" Sasuke began.

Then, a sandal clad foot slammed into his face, sending him flying back as Naruto swung out of nowhere. Spinning through the air, Sasuke easily managed to land upright, his feet colliding with the bark of one of the trees and sticking to it rather easily. Sasuke wasn't the top of their class for nothing, after all.

Gazing up, he met Naruto's furious glare.

"The hell do you want, traitor?" Naruto spat out, looking like a trapped animal that was locked between the two most vital instincts of all, fight or flight.

Sasuke leapt and landed in the branch directly across from his teammate. He hadn't been aware that Naruto's skill with the henge was so advanced. To take a standard illusion like that and turn it into shape shifting into a leaf of all things was rather surprisingly, although Sasuke supposed it shouldn't be.

He'd seen it done once before, after all. However, the horror running in his veins at fighting Zabuza had taken the forefront back then.

"To talk. I wanna talk. Is that okay?"

Naruto twitched.

"Talk? What, so you can whisper more lies into my head? You know, I used to think we were kinda similar, but I was wrong. You're a complete piece of-"

"For fuck sakes, Naruto!" Sasuke exploded. The other reeled back, momentarily shocked by the Uchiha's uncharacteristic loss of calm. "Here you are, running off when you learn there might be someone alive related to you instead of listening! Do you have any idea how fucking jealous I am of you right now? I get it, alright! I'm alone too! I- They're- All of them..." Sasuke stuttered off.

Glowing red eyes. Blood. So much blood. Kaasan. Otousan. So many… So many.

Sasuke shuddered, body shaking.

"Yet you- You have a family, somewhere out there! Someone who's alive! And okay, maybe you're right! Maybe the man me and Sakura met was full of shit, but that doesn't mean you should take it out on us! We're suppose to be a team!" Sasuke screamed.

The shock faded into anger. Naruto's fists trembled with rage.

"You- you- you duck ass fucking little elitist snob! How dare you! You have no idea what it's like to get that kind of hope, time and one again, and then have it shattered over and over again! How dare you!"

Then, Naruto leapt and swung, a wild scream of fury leaving his lips as he went on the offensive.

When Sakura finally caught up to her teammates, she found several trees on fire, kunai and shuriken in every direction, and her idiot teammates snoring away as the both laid on the floor, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

Stupid, stupid teammates. Even Sasuke-kun, Sakura realized with a jolt. Why was she the only intelligent one here again? Boys.

* * *

**~ Flashback no Justu ~**

Terra sighed.

Why were they here in this village, again? The Master had something about 'reestablishing our ties to our former allies' or some shit like that, but Terra didn't see how that was possible.

The Uzumaki Clan had survived the massacre and Uzushiogakure of old had survived through one simple method that was unknown to the rest of the Shinobi world. It was a secret that the Uzumaki held close to their hearts, an ancient one that any true member of the clan would protect to their dying breath.

The existence of other worlds.

While, yes, their strength had been focused in Uzu, where the first Keyblade had been forged a millennia ago, the Masters of Old knew of other worlds, of other places, of the delicate balance between light and dark.

The Elemental Nations themselves existed in the Realm In Between, a unique location that honestly tended to draw more trouble than it was worth, in Terra's oh so humble opinion.

It had been decades since they had left. Before Terra's time, really. He wasn't sure why the Master wanted them here at all. This world… This place… It had killed so many of their kind.

There was only one place rumored worse, and Terra wasn't even sure if it existed or if it was just some random bullshit Zack had invented because Zack was Zack and he liked scaring the shit out of everyone.

Still, at least he didn't have to deal with politics. Aqua had oh so eloquently stated that there was no way in hell she was letting him anywhere near the Hokage, convinced completely and utterly that Terra would manage to start some sort of interdimensional incident if he did.

Ha! Yeah right!

Except, Aqua had been right on the mark as Terra stood guard before a quivering whiskered boy that couldn't have been older than five.

"What are you people doing? He's a child! What is wrong with you all!"

Terra had noticed the small blond cheerfully playing in the streets. The boy had attempted to play with the other children, and, at first, had done so with glee because kids are kids and they love to play and make friends with other kids.

Except, instead, as one several dozen adults had turned and screeched and screamed.

The poor boy was crouched in the corner, trembling with fear. There had been no threats of physical harm, not really. No. Instead, it had all been verbal but Terra knew better than to think that the lack of physical attack didn't make the abuse, and this was abuse, any better. If anything, mental abuse was probably worse.

The body heals.

The mind remembers.

Several people scoffed at him.

"Stupid boy, what is he doing?"

"Obviously a foreigner. Poor soul. We can't even tell him the truth."

"Only a fool wouldn't see it! That man must have been dropped on the head as a babe! Repeatably!"

"That wretched Uzumaki brat."

Terra froze.

Uzumaki?

They couldn't mean him, could they? Crap! Aqua was going to kill him! Then, Terra noticed that the words weren't actually aimed at him. No. No, instead, the woman that had spat them had her eyes firmly locked on the small blond Terra had been guarding.

Slowly, Terra turned.

The kid? The kid was… Seriously?

Terra took a step forward, and knelt down. The kid flinched. Outright flinched. Terra trembled as a shot of fiery anger coursed through him.

Perhaps he should reconsider his assumption on the no physical abuse.

"What's your name, kid?"

Blue eyes, so much like his own, gazed up at him. The the sea and like the skies and with a hint of purple.

"I- my name is Naruto Uzumaki, -ttebeyo, and I will be Hokage! I'll be the greatest ninja ever, and don't you forget it!"

The villagers had the audacity to laugh.

Terra resisted the urge to attack. Keyblade wielders are not to abuse their power, after all.

Uzumaki.

This kid was an Uzumaki, just like Terra and like Aqua.

Terra smiled.

"Hi, Naruto. My name is Terra. I'm your cousin. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Responses? Suggestions? Criticisms? Feel free to leave a review :)


	3. The Kunoichi

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all the feedback :) much appreciated

I actually rewatched two episodes of Naruto for this one. I was going off memory at first before deciding that memory from a show I watched half a decade ago probably would be a little skewy. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy

Published: 11/29/2017

Warnings: None for this one

* * *

 

**Chapter 3**

**The Kunoichi**

Stupid idiot teammates, knocking each other out when they were in the middle of a life or death situation and any possible screw up could get them killed. They'd barely survived Orochimaru, and that only because Naruto apparently had a hot guardian angel watching over hi-

Sakura froze.

Then, with a snarl, she turned and kicked Naruto with all the force she could muster. The blond didn't even feel it. Instead, he turned in his sleep and snored.

"My heart belongs to Sasuke-kun! I won't let myself get corrupted! I refuse!"

Then, her actions hit her and Sakura recoiled back. She had kicked Naruto reflectively out of annoyance. He had had nothing to do with her anger, but she had kicked him anyways.

Okay, he had plenty to do with her anger and frustration considering he and Sasuke-kun had thought it was a grand idea to knock each other out, but attacking a wounded teammate was never a good idea. Assaulting a wounded teammate was something very frowned upon. Just imagining how Kakashi-sensei would react if he learned of it made shivers run down Sakura's spine.

She had taken her anger out on Naruto. Come to think of it, she always took out her anger on Naruto. Sakura grimaced. She hadn't been a very good friend, had she?

She remembered Naruto growing up. Bright and sunny and loud and so utterly annoying. He had followed her around like a lost puppy for so long, always nagging her, always asking to play, always asking for a date. Sakura was starting to wonder if Naruto even knew what the damn word meant. For all she knew, her orange loving teammate might be convinced 'date' was some bizarre new form of ramen that he just had to try.

Dimensions away, Goku sneezed as Chichi loudly and angrily proclaimed that no, getting married was not something you eat. Later on, Goku proudly proved her wrong.

Sakura prided herself on her near perfect memory, and she remembered every moment. It was how she had managed to be declared the best Kunoichi of her year. Her near edic memory allowed her to recall memories with startling clarity, allowed her to figure out puzzles quicker than many of her other yearmates. In truth, only Shikamaru beat her in the intelligence department, and that really was saying something.

However, Sakura's memory worked on recall. Annoyingly, she couldn't just will herself to remember a specific thing. No, instead, one memory had to trigger another. Like how thinking of flowers reminded her of her first meeting with Ino.

Glancing at her sleeping teammate, a part of her, in the back of her mind, remembered. Naruto had all but vanished from the village several years ago. The when, annoyingly enough, eluded her. She just remembered that Naruto had vanished, and the villagers had been celebrating for days on end. Then, the euphoria had died down and fear had replaced joy. Eventually, the fear had faded to complacency and Naruto had returned, suddenly popping up one day years older as if nothing had happened.

She hadn't remembered before, but now… Sakura clenched her fist. None of it made sense. The cheering or the practical parade the civilians had tried to throw which had been interrupted by a silver haired Anbu leaking so much Killing Intent a few people had been hospitalized made no sense at all.

Sakura couldn't remember how old she had been, and therefore not how old Naruto could have been, but she was pretty sure that was before Naruto became the Prankster Terror of Konoha.

They had always hated him. They had hated him, and Sakura had been weak. Weak, pathetic, proving herself to be just a wild shrew because she had followed the crowd. She had done exactly what they had, she had taken one look at the blond and spat at him in hate.

Why?

Why did they hate him so?

And why… Why did Naruto smile so damn much?

Normally, Sakura wouldn't bother questioning it. Naruto was her idiotic happy comrade who liked to yell and eat ramen and was determined to become Hokage despite not knowing what in the hell chakra even was. Very few things had ever shaken that image. That was just who Naruto was, wasn't it?

Except, no, it wasn't.

Naruto was the boy who had managed to outsmart Zabuza Momochi. Naruto was the boy that had shouted at Inari at the top of his lungs that the boy had no idea what suffering was. Naruto was the boy that had defeated Haku, an opponent that had left Sasuke-kun helpless, in single combat. Naruto was the boy that hadn't wavered for a second in the face of Orochimaru's Killer Intent, while it had left her and Sasuke paralyzed and broken.

Naruto was the boy that had taken one look at them, after they proclaimed they might have found a member of his family, and had sneered away in disgust, eyes shining with so much pain and rage that Sakura wasn't sure how he handled it. That was the real Naruto. Someone wounded, but with a never give up attitude, with a wide smiling grin that showed as bright as the sun, someone who took nothing for granted and appreciated every little thing he had with the value of a person that understood what it was to have nothing at all.

With a glance at her other teammate, Sakura couldn't help but see the difference, the contrast. Naruto Uzumaki was the sun. Sasuke Uchiha was the moon.

Sasuke had everything, and it was taken from him. Family and love, ripped away. He was the only one left. The only Uchiha. The rest were all gone, broken and dead and wiped away from the face of the Earth because a teenager had gone batshit crazy and he'd single handedly killed them all.

Naruto hadn't understood Kakashi-sensei back in Wave, but Sakura had. There were Shinobi younger than them, yet stronger than Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura didn't know all of the details, but she knew enough. Itachi Uchiha had been around _their age_ when he slaughtered his entire clan. That was insane beyond measure! Itachi Uchiha had snapped and killed them all with an unholy glee and, if the rumors were to be believed, with a malicious grin just as twisted as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Both of her teammates had suffered so much. They had also responded differently to the pain, and that was made them different. Naruto cherished every moment because he was accustomed to having nothing, so anything was good enough. Sasuke feared letting anything in for fear it would be taken away since he already knew first hand the pain of loving and having lost.

Sakura snorted.

She'd been put on a team these two, and, for once, she realized she didn't know what to do. When they had started, all those months ago, she had been thrilled. Fate had brought her closer to her precious Sasuke-kun, because it was destiny. Fate had also tossed her a ramen obsessed obstacle, but what were such things in the face of true love?

Quite frankly, it was time to grow up.

As Sakura nodded to herself, determined to be stronger, to be better, it happened. Of all the situations to get herself, it was this one. Her only saving grace was Rock Lee, and it was in that moment that Sakura realized something, something important.

She could try. She could try all she wanted to. And she would. She would put her all and her heart into it, because that was all she could do. But, right now, as she was?

She was literally useless.

Then, Naruto awoke and it didn't matter if she was useless. It didn't matter, because no matter what, no matter how horrible of a friend Sakura had been, no matter what anguish she tossed the blond's way, as far as Naruto Uzumaki was concerned Sakura Haruno was one of his precious people and he would defend her to the death.

* * *

 

Naruto had been having a very pleasant dream, thank you very much.

He had saved the Princess of the Ramen Kingdom and had been rewarded accordingly. As far as his eyes could see, Naruto drooled at the seemingly endless supply of Ramen he had been presented with.

Eyes glistening, he turned to the princess, who Naruto realized looked a lot like that chick from that Mario game.

"I… I can have as much as I want?"

The Ramen Princess smiled at him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. All of it is yours for the taking. Eat to your heart's content."

"Yata!"

Naruto prepared to toss himself in the sea of ramen. This was a dream come true. He had died and gone to heaven. There was no other explanation. Naruto always knew he wasn't going to go burn in hell, no matter what that stupid matron or those pesky villagers said.

Then, the illusion was shattered by one very simple thing.

"FUCKING HELL! TURN OFF THAT GODDAMN ALARM!"

Naruto was shocked awake by the most infuriating sound in the universe. Whatever it was, it rang in his ears over and over again. Holy noodles, this was worse than Iruka-sensei while he was using his Big Head no Jutsu.

Glaring, Naruto spun around to find the source of the noise. Several feet away, one of the Sound Nin stood before a beaten Sakura. Around them, Team 10 laid about wounded and that bowl cut kid with the awesome jumpsuit was bleeding.

Naruto twitched.

Every single person in the field have an involuntary flinch as Naruto began to unleash Killing Intent, including the usually stoic and calm Neji.

"Which… Which one of you… Which one of you woke me… Which one of you… Took my ramen!"

Ino, within the body of Kin, actually face faulted.

"Naruto! You baka! Just when I was starting to think you were a little more complicated!" Sakura shouted out.

It was then that Naruto took in her appearance. Sure, he'd noticed before, but it hadn't really registered. His sleep addled mind had been more focused on the horror that was being ripped from heaven. It took him only a few seconds to realize her ragged from, her torn clothing, her beautiful long hair lying in strands all around them.

Naruto's eyes flashed red. Then, every so slowly, they lifted to gaze right at the Sound Nin, Dosu if his mind was correct.

"Did you… Did you do that to her?"

Dosu sneered. While a part of him was weary of the red leaking from the Ninja before him, he figured it wouldn't matter much in the long run. Dosu, unlike Ino, was no sensor. Had the chakra burned purple like Orochimaru's, had he seen the power of the Cursed Mark which he was very familiar with, it would have been a different story. No, instead all he saw was a broken child managing to rise one last time before death.

"And, if I did? Weaklings like her are pathetic, and deserve to be killed. It's merely the way of life. Survival of the - umph!"

Before Dosu could even think of moving or using that arm of his, Naruto's fist smashed into his jaw with a brutal uppercut. Dosu wasn't to be outdone so easily, however, as he channeled chakra into the arm.

Naruto screamed, gripping at sensitive ears before leaping up at the airborne Dosu

"Fool! You don't understand the power of sound, the abilities it poss-"

"Screw its abilities!"

Legs wrapped around his arm in a vice before twisting in a brutal snap. Dosu screamed as Naruto used the momentum of their descent to smash his leg into Dosu's chest, sending him flying backwards as Naruto himself landed in a crouch.

Then, red eyes turned to gaze at the other two and Naruto growled as red chakra, twisted and tainted began to ooze from him in waves, spinning about him in raging spirals of destruction.

Ino was frozen in fright. Naruto was staring at her with such vile hatred, with such malice that she knew, then and there, if she didn't release the Jutsu she would die. Naruto would kill her. How or why his eyes were glowing such a twisted red. Ino shuddered. That wasn't Naruto. That couldn't be Naruto. That couldn't be Konoha's Number One Knucklehead Ninja. It just didn't compute.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice was surprisingly clam considering how much he was shaking with rage. "Which one. Which one of them did that to you?"

"It was me!" Zaku proclaimed proudly, eyeing the Leaf Genin before him with distaste. "I'll admit, we underestimated you, but I'm nothing like that weakling Dosu! I will break you-

"Taju Kage Bushin no Justu."

The voice was calm. Casual. As if discussing something boring, like the weather on yet another sunny day. Too calm, really, for someone summoning a literal army of clones to bash and break apart their opponent.

"Ino! Choji! Fall back!" Shikamaru's voice rang through the field.

"Uzumaki Combo! A thousand fists of pain!"

Zaku screamed.

It didn't matter how many he fought, how many he striked down, whatever efforts he made. There were just too many. He could blast away a thousand times over, it didn't matter. For each clone that fell, another with raging red eyes replaced it, swinging at him in full force. There was no form behind them either. Just the wild style of a brawler used to fighting in alleyways.

It should have been easy for him.

It was impossible.

There was a reason, after all, that a fresh out of the Academy Naruto had been capable of taking a Chunin in single combat. When push came to shove, there was no Ninja more dangerous than Naruto Uzumaki.

Before Zaku knew what was happening, he was covered in bruises in every which way, there were chakra suppression seals all over his body, and he found himself tied up alongside his teammates.

All while the Uzumaki monster sneered, even as the clones began to pop one by one, their chakra returning to their master.

Naruto stepped forth, growl on his lips. Hand reaching out towards him, Zaku couldn't help the shot of fear that ripped through him. This was it. This was the end. Killed, by some no name Genin because Orochimaru-sama had tricked them. Tricked them, and set them on a target they could never hope to defeat.

Because, Sasuke Uchiha was irrelevant. The real threat was Naruto Uzumaki, and Orochimaru-sama hadn't warned them at all. This was it. This was the end.

"Naruto! Stop! It's over! We won! You don't have to-"

"Aha! Got it! Look, Sakura-chan, I got us another scroll!"

Zaku would have face faulted if he hadn't been tied up. All of a sudden, the oppressive feeling the blond had been exuding vanished as he turned, grinning at his teammate while holding the scroll he'd pilfered off Dosu's unconscious body.

Sakura twitched. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry. It was in that moment that Sasuke shot up, muttering about tomatoes. Eyes blinking and looking about at the carnage, he turned to look directly at Naruto.

"Dobe… The hell did you do?"

Sakura groaned. Why did she get stuck on this team again?


	4. Through the Forest

A/N: Hi everyone (: how are you all?

Published: 12/04/2017

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

** Chapter 4 **

**Through the Forest**

Terra knew, just knew, that he was going to get it the moment he arrived back into the seal. And, lo and behold, he had been right. The second Terra had materialized, Kushina-nee's golden Chakra Chains shot out of the darkness, wrapping their way around his limbs rapidly, pushing against his muscles and cashing him to topple over rather pathetically.

If that wasn't enough, a pair of Torii Seals fell from the sky and pinned him to the ground.

Joy. Overprotective parents.

Terra was seriously lucky Naruto Uzumaki hadn't been born a girl. Minato would have likely been worse. As it was, the man rambled about his little Naru-chan this and little Naru-chan that. Kushina was just as bad, if not worse, with both of them being complete and utter embarrassments.

Terra took it all in stride even as he was pinned to the ground on his back by a pair of overzealous parents. Eyes glancing up, Terra watched as both of them appeared on either side of him.

"Minato. Kushina. Hi."

"Don't you 'hi' me, mr! What was that?" Kushina snapped at him.

Kushina Uzumaki. The Red Hot Habanero of Konohagakure. Fierce and wild, one of the last descendants of the members of the Uzumaki Clan that had been regrettably left behind. Anyone who wasn't in Uzushio when it was evacuated was left here, and that included Kushina.

Kushina had a mastery of the sealing arts and with Chakra Chains that was unparalleled. Terra was sure even Master Eraqus would be hard pressed to match Kushina's skills with Fuinjutsu. She was a goddamn genius in the art, even for an Uzumaki.

"I agree with my wife. What happened?" Minato interjected coolly.

Minato Namikaze. Konoha's Yellow Flash. The Yondaime Hokage. Inventive beyond belief, the Yondaime had a particular knack for gazing at a technique, titling his head, and figuring out numerous methods and ways to not only recreate it, but make it better at the same time. Had he been born with the power of the Sharingan, Terra had no doubt the blond would have surpassed both Madara and Itachi Uchiha combined with ease before even hitting puberty.

The pair of them had pinned him down, and with good reason. Terra's presence in the seal wasn't exactly normal. Exiting it was dangerous, because to do so he had to draw upon Naruto's life force. As an Uzumaki, he had plenty of that, more than most of his classmates combined, but it was not a practice that should be used continuously.

The heart can only take so much strain, after all. However, Minato and Kushina were pushing it with their rather warm welcome.

"It wasn't my fault." Terra swore, rolling his eyes at the two twitchy Kage level Shinobi. Perhaps not the wisest course of action as Minato responded by cracking his knuckles threateningly, but Terra couldn't help it. "It wasn't!" Terra argued. Kushina snapped her own knuckles. "That snake bastard, Orochimaru, messed with your seal! I fixed it." Terra revealed.

The chains and the seals snapped away rapidly. Terra twitched.

"Orochimaru? What does Orochimaru want with our son?" Minato began to pace up and down.

"I always told you all that he was bad news! But, did any of you listen?" Kushina interjected.

"Lots of Shinobi look part animal. Bloodlines and whatnot." Minato waved her off.

A tick mark appeared above Kushina's head.

"For the last time, I wasn't basing that off his appearance!" she snapped. "The general air around him! His actions! His twisted emotions!"

"Shinobi are creature of wild emotions. That means nothing." Minato waved that off as well.

Terra could very well see where this one was going. Ever so discreetly, he inched away from the quarreling couple as their voices began to escalate, ranging from worrying about their Naru-chan to Minato's inability to identify threats even if they were standing right in front of him since Kushina said he was a sentimental fool that gave people way too many chances.

In an alternate universe known as canon, the Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki sneezed as he was in the process of finishing his paperwork, and briefly wondered what the war criminal and necromancer that he put in charge of the Konoha Orphanage was currently up to.

Of course, all lovely images must come to an end and this particular one was interrupted by a massive claw colliding against a cage door.

Said claws ripped past the metal, but the cage held strong. That didn't stop it from shaking from the force.

"You filthy human! Let me out! Release me immediately!"

The other three paused before turning towards the latest member of their little party. Kyuubi no Kitsune growled out at them, massive claws scratching against the gate, burning eyes shimmering with rage and hatred.

Such darkness… It was a wonder this world hadn't been consumed. It was a wonder there weren't Heartless running about in every direction, really, when you had creatures like the Kyuubi running about causing chaos and mayhem.

"Kyuubi. How are you?" Terra spoke in a tone that indicated nothing would please him more than helping the Kyuubi. The sarcasm was not missed and the glare intensified. "Sorry I had to mess with the seal. I know it's unpleasant, but who knows what Orochimaru's adjustment would have done to us in the long run!"

Kyuubi growled.

"If you wished to end my unpleasantries, you would release me, Master of the Keyblade!" Kyuubi roared.

Terra responded with a casual shrug.

"Unfortunately, I kinda failed that little exam sooo I'm not certified to mess with seals tied to souls. So sorry!"

Years of being trapped with nothing but these three for company had left Terra slightly… Unhinged. Still. Trolling the Kyuubi was becoming a favorite pastime. The Kyuubi just made it so easy. Now, if the Kyuubi started letting go of it's rather violent kill everyone now tendencies, then Terra might get along better with it, but as of now?

Annoying one of the most powerful beings in all creation was just way too tempting.

Kyuubi looked like it was contemplating blasting another Bijudama at the cage. Likely the only thing preventing that was the fact that the last time Kyuubi had tried that, the Jutsu had rebounded rather explosively and the only damage dealt was that little Naruto had indigestion for several days.

"When I escape this prison… I will take great pleasure in breaking you. You filthy Uzumaki! I don't know what's worse, the Uchiha and their twisted eyes or your kind with your seals! I will eviscerate you all! Wipe you from the face of the universe!"

"That's nice." Terra nodded before turning to Kushina without a care in the world. The Kyuubi trashed against the cage again. "So… What's for dinner?"

* * *

"I say we team up!"

"Why would we team up with you losers? Except you, Sasuke-kun! Ditch those useless trash, and come with us!"

"... Ino, this is a team mission. In other words, you have to complete it with your team. Ergo, Sasuke has to complete it with his team."

"Ha! Take that, Ino-Pig!"

"Shut it, Billboard-brow!"

"Hn."

"Come on guys, we should get along!"

"Troublesome."

"Choji!"

The others paused as the Akimichi's words cut across. Choji paid them no mind, instead choosing to shove another chip into his mouth.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Look, guys. We have a better chance of making it to the tower if we all work together. So, what do you say?"

"I say that there's no guarantee you won't betray us and steal or scroll." Sasuke interjected.

"Sasuke! Just 'cause you're a bastard doesn't mean everyone else is! Do I need to kick your ass again?" Naruto cut in.

"Ha! As if you could lay a hand on Sasuke-kun! Right, Sasuke-kun?" Ino turned to the dark haired boy, eyelashes fluttering to him in what she assumed was a seductive pose.

Sasuke ignored her. Instead, he shot Naruto an unimpressed look.

"Hn. It was a double knockout. Doesn't count." The Uchiha countered coolly. Although, on the inside, he was seething.

Again and again, Naruto was showing him up. Sasuke was convinced Naruto had been sabotaged at the Academy. It was the only logical conclusion, because no Deadlast would be able to match him, the Rookie of the Year.

The members of Ino-Shiko-Cho froze at the words before shooting stunned looks at Naruto. Naruto had matched Sasuke in combat? Such growth since the Academy was insane beyond belief! How had Naruto gotten so powerful, so quickly?

"Teme! I won and you know it!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto clenched his fists, red rapidly growing red.

"Okay, okay! We should calm down a bit, yeah?" Shikamaru attempted to calm the pair down, hands extended towards pair of them in a calm down motion, eyes darting from one to the other.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Your too lazy to try and calm us without having an ulterior motive. What do you want, Nara?"

Naruto looked like he was on the verge of breaking Sasuke's face. Repeatably.

"Shikamaru and the others came to help us while you were taking a nap, asshole! He isn't like tha-"

"You're right. I totally have an ulterior motive." Shikamaru cut across.

"Eh?"

"I want to live, and this exam is way too troublesome. That, and there's power in numbers."

"So you just want to use us, is that it?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Hn."

With that, Sasuke spun and began to make his depart. Then, just as he reached the edge of the clearing, he shot them a look over his shoulder.

"Well? Coming?"

Then, he departed without another word with all the dignity a budding Shinobi can while covered in cuts and bruises from a spar he had with the class Deadlast.

"Sasuke-kun! So cool!" Ino and Sakura chorused together before shooting each other a glare, sparks flying. Naruto could have sworn he saw a spark of lighting arch between the two girls, but that must have just been his imagination.

"How troublesome. Let's go."

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do about the boy, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto had been shocked when his master had come reporting failure. He had been even more shocked when Orochimaru had explained the reason behind said failure.

"If it wasn't for the fact that he prevented me from marking Sasuke-kun, I'd be ecstatic! The Keyblade! A weapon said the rival even the power of the fabled Rinnegan!"

"I'm as shocked as you. I assumed the Keyblade was lost with the Fall of Uzushio. Kushina Uzumaki couldn't wield one, after all."

"Few of the Uzumaki could." Orochimaru pointed out. "Still, this changes everything! A body like that could sustain Sharingan eyes with ease! And, with the added power of the Adamantine Sealing Chains and a Keyblade?" Orochimaru then gave a maniacal laugh that made chills run down Kabuto's back. "Such power! With that body and Sasuke-kun's eyes, I will become eternal!"

"... The how troubles me, Orochimaru-sama. From what you described, this guardian of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is a spirit. You-"

"I merely need to take over said spirit, Kabuto! The reason Uzumaki was a poor vessel before was because of his tenant. However, with the power of the Keyblade, that won't be a problem!"

Kabuto personally had his doubts. How exactly was Orochimaru planning to take over a spirit of all things?

"Is the Keyblade truly so powerful?"

"A weapon capable of tearing souls to pieces, of drawing the strength of the heart? Capable of destroying entire worlds, of legends are to be believed? Able to create and destroy any seal with just a thought? The Keyblade is the most dangerous weapon in all of creation, Kabuto! And it will be mine!"

"Then I will help you. Tell me, my lord; What is it you wish me to do?"

Orochimaru smirked.

* * *

She had been abandoned.

Her teammates had abandoned her.

Her teammates had left her to die.

Karin was going to die here. She was going to die, crushed to death by a bear of all things because her teammates had left her to die and this was the end.

Karin screamed, crouched down against a tree, hands covering her head in a last ditch effort of defense as a claw came down. This was the end. This was it. She was powerless to stop it, powerless to do anything, because what did she know about fighting? All Karin knew how to do was to heal, and healing this bear wouldn't help her in the slightest.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Fool.

Some fool had come to her rescue.

Fool, because they would die.

Karin had no hope she would survive. This was the end for her. What hope did she have?

What did she had to live for, anyways? She'd just go back home and end up dying the same way her mother had, healing villagers in exchange for her survival until the last bit of her Chakra was drained and she was nothing but a husk.

Then, Karin felt a powerful flare of Chakra. Eyes snapping open, she watched in shock as a boy wearing the weirdest outfit she'd ever seen took out the bear with a powerful fire Jutsu with a mere wave of his hand. The bear screamed and fled.

Then, with a wide sunny grin, the boy turned to her. Zippers and belts in every direction, the boy wore a red onesie that looked like it belonged better on a toddler than on a teenager. His hair spiked off in so many directions that Karin was convinced it was some sort of secret weapon.

Among Shinobi, you never know.

A strange headband adorned the boy's face. Strange, because it couldn't be real. It couldn't exist at all, because history told her that it was of a place now dead and gone. So why, why did the boy have a headband displaying the Swirl of Uzu?

The boy grinned at her, unaware of Karin's growing distress.

"Hi! I'm Sora! What's your name!"


	5. A Spy's Arrogance

A/N: So, question: Who should Sora's teammates be? I've got someone decided for his Jonin Sensei, but not his teammates. I'm good with just about any character, other than Riku and Kairi. Hm. Maybe Kairi, but I've got different plans for Riku.

The Kabuto scenes basically took a life of their own, very literally.

Oh, and I've got a story recommendation for you all! Seventh Slip Backward, by Esparia. It's pretty good. It involves Naruto being flung back in time while trying to undo the horrors of the Fourth Shinobi War. He's currently on his seventh attempt.

The codenames for all the characters alone make it a gem.

Anyways… On with the story

Published: 12/11/2017

Warnings: A few implied spoilers for Kabuto's background, nothing explicitly stated

* * *

** Chapter 5 **

**A Spy's Arrogance**

Kabuto Yakushi was perhaps the closest thing to a true Shinobi in this entire bloody village. Kabuto was a master spy, a master infiltrator, and perhaps one of the single most dangerous beings ever born in the entire Shinobi World. He liked to state to others that he was on the same level as Kakashi of the Sharingan, but that was a two sided lie, and one he told for various reasons.

The first was to present an air of arrogance. Comparing oneself to Kakashi of the Sharingan was no laughing matter. Kakashi himself was among the strongest Shinobi in the village, and one of the strongest in the Shinobi world in general. Kakashi was a Kage level Shinobi, who could give the Sandaime a run for his money if he went full out.

The only major flaw Kakashi truly had was his low Chakra reserves. He simply didn't have the stamina for a long drawn out battle, but such things could be built over time. Kakashi, as of yet, hadn't put in the necessary effort for it.

Regardless, Kakashi was still an outrageously dangerous opponent. So much so that it would take someone on the level of a Sannin to take him out if Kakashi decided to go rogue for whatever reason. Kabuto was personally surprised Kakashi hadn't actually done so. The revelation of Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchuriki status and the subsequent treatment of his teacher's legacy by the villagers surprisingly did not cause Kakashi Hatake to snap, although it was a near miss.

Neither did the disappearance of Naruto-kun, right off the radar and into the unknown. It seemed Kabuto hadn't been the only one to realize it, as several of his comrades at the time had seen fit to do anything and everything to distract the very agitated Kakashi at the time. Yes, some would say it was out of concern and sympathy for their comrade, but Kabuto didn't think so at all.

They feared him, Kabuto believed. His so called comrades feared Kakashi, feared his wrath, feared what Kakashi could do if he turned on the village. Feared the destruction Kakashi could possibly unleash upon them all.

Needless to say, Kakashi was a dangerous individual.

Therefore, comparing oneself to someone like Kakashi Hatake made Kabuto seem arrogant. Very arrogant indeed, because this was Kakashi they were talking about. An arrogant opponent that overestimates their own abilities is never taken seriously. It's like a Genin claiming they can defeat a Kage. It's so implausible that it's laughable.

Yet, Kabuto did it anyways, for one very simple reason: No one would believe him. They would underestimate him because of it, because it made him look like he was all talk. And, there was a third factor that most didn't even realize, a factor most wouldn't even consider. Yes, Kabuto liked to compare himself to Kakashi of the Sharingan, but, in truth, Kabuto had long since surpassed that smut loving fool.

Kakashi had allowed himself to grow complacent. To get lazy. It was for this reason that Zabuza had nearly slaughtered him so easily. True, Kakashi had eventually gotten the upper hand, but to be trapped so easily in a water sphere? Kakashi really was losing his edge.

Kabuto, on the other hand, had such a mastery of Iryo Ninjutsu that only Tsunade of the Sannin could rival him in that department. Kabuto had such mastery of it that he didn't need hand signs. Such mastery to the point where he had all but replicated the Shodaime's ability to regenerate.

Kabuto wasn't at Kakashi's level. No. He had surpassed it.

He was a master infiltrator, one of the most skilled Iryo-Nin in history, and an extremely dangerous opponent. There was a reason he was Orochimaru's second in command, after all. Orochimaru wouldn't have bothered with someone weak. Orochimaru would have killed Kabuto himself from the start if Kabuto had been weak.

No.

Kabuto was not weak in any sense of the word.

He was powerful. He was cunning. He was crafty. He had underestimated a bloody child, and he would never live it down. Currently, he was pondering just how he would edit his report to keep Orochimaru-sama to keep him from executing Kabuto for this particular blunder. The Sound Genin team that had been sent in had already been slated for execution, and Kabuto seriously didn't want to join them.

The way things were going, he just might though.

"Who are you and what were you planning to do to Naruto?"

Caught by a child. The shame.

Then again, this was a Nara, so-

Nope. Child. Kabuto had been captured by a little baby Genin. There was no other way around it. He had been captured in the Shadow Possession Jutsu the Nara Clan was so fond of by a little boy who kept glaring at him. Around him, the rest of the camp rapidly awoke, now completely aware of Kabuto's presence.

How the Nara boy had detected him was beyond Kabuto. Even Oni-Nin had a hard time tracking Kabuto, yet this boy had snapped awake the second Kabuto had entered their little encampment and trapped him with his Jutsu after taking less than a second to analyze the situation.

Shit.

How was he going to play this?

Well, no matter. This should be easy enough. Kabuto would have to be more weary of Shikamaru Nara, however. That little brat was more than he appeared. Hidden depths, just like Naruto-kun, it seemed.

* * *

Suppressing one's Chakra was normally a good infiltration tactic. It was not a tactic that worked on Shikamaru in the slightest. Kabuto Yakushi might as well have charged into the camp wearing kill me now Naruto clothes while shouting loudly through a foghorn proclaiming his intentions.

When Shikamaru had first awoken, his first desire, of course, was to roll over, ignore it, and take a bloody nap. If they just wanted a scroll, so be it.

That glowing blue light of Chakra Scalpels didn't seem anywhere near that benign, to Shikamaru had acted on instinct. As troublesome as helping Naruto was, letting Naruto fall victim to whatever that strange silver haired Genin was planning would be worse.

The others awoke with a start, their ninja training allowing them to go from a groggy whaaaa to a code red, the hell is going on mode rather quickly. Why they hadn't set up a guard for the night was beyond Shikamaru, and that was something to watch for in the future.

"Huh? Hey, you're that senpai from the first test!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, pointing his finger dramatically at Kabuto.

Ino twitched.

"Naruto-baka! Shut up! You're being loud! The other teams can hear us!"

Shikamaru shot his teammate an unimpressed look.

"You're the loudest of all, Ino." he chastised her. Ino shot him a look that promised pain and agony and death. Decidingly ignoring her, Shikamaru turned back towards his captive, who was starting to sweat a little. "As for you, answer the question! What were you about to do to Naruto!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Shikamaru noticed both Sasuke and Sakura taking defensive stances in front of their teammate. Huh. He didn't think those two would care about Naruto much at all, but it seemed time had changed things. Shikamaru wondered if it had anything to do with that botched C-Rank mission his dad had been complaining about the other day.

Kabuto paled, sweat falling from his brow.

"I'm so sorry! I was just- my team- they- they abandoned me!" Kabuto cried, tears streaming down his eyes. Kabuto twitched. Naruto and Choji, however, looked they were eating it all up. Great. Just great. "They- they said I couldn't come back unless I- I had a scroll, so- so- I was trying to- please don't kill me!" Kabuto sobbed, looking as if the only thing keeping him from tossing himself to his knees to beg was Shikamaru's jutsu.

Shikamaru twitched again.

"Hn. Pathetic. As expected of someone who's failed the exams so many times." Sasuke eyed Kabuto with distaste. Shikamaru pointedly ignored Ino's squealing about how cool 'her' Sasuke-kun was. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at Kabuto even more.

"You were going to strike him with some sort of Jutsu. I could see your hands glowing. What was that!" Shikamaru demanded.

Sasuke and Sakura, once again, hardened their stances. Okay. There was more to this than Shikamaru was seeing. Something had happened, something recently, that made them fear for their teammate. Someone in the forest perhaps had targeted Naruto already, and they had nearly lost him.

It seemed that someone had sent their little pawn in right afterwards.

"It- it- it was just a paralysis jutsu so he wouldn't notice me taking the scroll!" Kabuto sobbed loudly, the perfect picture of a pathetic Genin that had tried and failed to take this exam a dozen times over.

Except, Shikamaru wasn't buying it, unlike everyone else it seemed. No Genin would have survived so many Chunin Exams. They'd have died. Konoha's exam was lax compared to some of the other villages.

Hell, the Genin exam of Kiri was so brutal that a few years ago, only one Genin made it out of the bloody thing still alive. And that was just their version of the Genin Exam! Simply put, Shikamaru didn't see how an idiot like this could survive so many exams. Ergo, he couldn't be an idiot.

There was, of course, the possibility that Kabuto was lying about having made his way through so many Chunin Exams, but that didn't explain his Ninja Info Cards. Good at infiltration and gathering information, those cards screamed. So, perhaps Kabuto wasn't the combat expert of his little squad, but he was good at gathering information.

So good that there was no reason for him to attack Naruto. Anyone who knew anything about Naruto Uzumaki would know he wasn't a good pick to carry around a scroll. He was loud, brash, weared kill me orange jumpsuits, and loved being the center of attention. Naruto was too obvious a target to carry the scroll. This might make him a primary target if his team had thought of it like that, but Shikamaru doubted they thought that far ahead for one simple reason.

He could so see Naruto waving the scroll above his head at other teams, cackling about how no one could possibly take it from him because he would be Hokage and he was just that awesome. Therefore, Naruto was not a logical choice in the slightest to carry a scroll.

By the same logic, neither was the Uchiha, but knowing Sasuke, the Rookie of the Year would let his pride get to his head and keep it on him instead of handing it over to Sakura, who literally no one would expect. Despite inexplicably being named Kunoichi of the Year, Sakura was weak in almost all definitions of the word.

Although, Shikamaru realized that he would have to reassess that assumption. A determined Sakura was a wild Sakura, based on how she had managed to fight the three sound Genin all on her own.

Regardless, if Shikamaru was aware of these team schematics, then so should someone like Kabuto, who already had shown he could gather information from Ninja in other villages rather easily. Which meant, there was no way Kabuto wouldn't have come to the same conclusion that Shikamaru had come to.

The conclusion that Naruto was the least likely to be holding the scroll.

"You poor human! What evil teammates! Shikamaru, what are you doing? We should help him out as fellow Leaf Nin!"

Naruto then proceeded to prove Shikamaru's point with his loud defense of someone who had literally just admitted to trying to assault him in his sleep.

"Not a chance. Ino, operation avatar."

Ino, at the very least, didn't bother questioning him. Good. She had learned over the months to trust Shikamaru's judgement. Even Asuma-sensei trusted Shikamaru's instincts, which was really saying something.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ino's hands fell into a familiar hand sign. Kabuto she her a look of alarm before his features relaxed, seemingly surrendering himself to his fate before the Jutsu hit.

Choji caught Ino as she collapsed and Shikamaru released his shadow possession. Team Seven could only stare in shock.

"What- What did you do to him?"

Naruto, apparently, had never seen a Yamanaka possession Jutsu. Without hesitation, Kabuto turned towards an unsuspecting Sasuke, squealed in a fangirlish way, and glimpsed the Uchiha before he could get over the surprise.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto's voice yelled out. Shikamaru twitched. Sasuke's shocked state didn't last long. Without a moment's hesitation, Sasuke responded to the glomp with a painful kick that flung Kabuto backwards.

Shikamaru winced as Kabuto's body smashed against one of the trees.

"He's like the snake pervert! Take him out!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist into the air. The formation then changed before Shikamaru's eyes. Instead of the Rookie of the Year and the Kunoichi of the Year guarding the Deadlast, the Deadlast and the Kunoichi were guarding the Rookie.

Wait…

Snake pervert?

Elsewhere, Orochimaru and Anko both sneezed.

"Wait! Stop!" Shikamaru called out. The members of Team 7 shot him looks which clearly stated get the hell on with it or get the hell out of our war. "That's Ino." Shikamaru pointed towards Kabuto's groaning body. The others blinked. "Ino used her clan possession Jutsu on him."

Sakura, it seemed, got it first.

"Oh! Like with the Sound Kunoichi?"

"Yes, like with the Sound Kunoichi! Owe!" Kabuto-Ino stood, rubbing his/her stomach, grimacing in evident pain. "Such powerful legs… As expected of Sasuke-kun." Shikamaru shuddered as Kabuto shot Sasuke a flustered dreamy look, cheeks tinged red. Sasuke himself staggered back, looking a little green while Sakura had to be held back by Naruto, of all people.

"Ino! Stop playing around! You know what to do!"

The look he/she shot him promised retribution. Then, without another word, Kabuto Yakushi was gone as Ino leapt away, bounding off to who knows which corner of the forest.

* * *

When Kabuto finally had control of his body again, it was to find himself wrapped in the spiderweb of one of the many giant spiders of the Forest of Death. As such, he could be forgiven for screaming like a little girl.


	6. Towers and Secrets

A/N: I did have a suggestion for Sora's teammates. Hm. I'll consider Tifa, but I've got different plans for Cloud. As for Jugo and Karin, Karin has her own Genin team right now, even if they did ditch her and Jugo, as of right now, is still in Oto

To the guest that says this is the worst story you've ever read: then why in the name of anime are you reading it?

Also, Merry Christmas everyone! Or whatever holiday you practice. Personally, my family celebrates Hanukkah, which already ended this year on the 20th

Published: 12/22/2017

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

** Chapter 6 **

**Tower and Secrets**

The journey towards the tower after Kabuto had been run off was rather lackluster. Sure, there was a group of Ame Shinobi that tried to take out their little group, but in the face of Sasuke's Sharingan and Shikamaru's ability to hone in on shadows, the haze clone trick had been rather easy to rip apart.

The true threat to the Ame Genin, however, had been either of the two boys. No. Instead, Sasuke had pointed out each of the Ame Genin in turn to Sakura, who had then proceeded to slaughter them in such a manner that Shikamaru wasn't sure if the after effects would be a broken pride or a resolve to grow stronger. Possibly both.

Sakura herself stood over the still twitching bodies of the unconscious enemy team.

"Got another scroll." the pinkette declared, waving said scroll above her head. A few feet away, Choji trembled slightly and Ino looked on in shock.

"Sakura… Since when do you hit so hard?" Ino just had to ask. The weak girl from the Academy that she remembered couldn't hit anywhere near that hard, and yet here was Sakura making mini craters with her fists! It was unreal! When did Sakura get this power? How had she gotten this powerful? Why hadn't she used this strength against the Sound Nin?

Likely since she couldn't get a clear hit in against those three, but details. She had managed to pin down one of them, Zaku, and Sakura hadn't smashed his face in then. So, why now?!

Sakura just shrugged, as if earth shattering punches were the norm.

"Kakashi-sensei noticed I had pretty powerful chakra control since I managed to get the tree walking exercise done on the first try," ignoring the way Team Ten spluttered in shock and denial, Sakura continued on. "He mentioned that I could put it to use by channeling it into my fists right before I swing. He said not to do it too often though until my reserves grow bigger." Sakura explained. Then, without missing a beat, she turned and stopped on one of the Ame Genin, who had been discretely pulling out a pair of shuriken.

"Ah! Damn it, woman!"

Sakura responded by stomping harder.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. Turning towards the other members of Team 7, he was met with the sight of a cheering Naruto and a bored looking Sasuke, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Troublesome. Why had he insisted on teaming up with them again?

* * *

Iruka had not expected to be summoned so soon. He had just finished up with his bath too, and it was only luck that had him wrapping a towel around his waist as he felt the tell tale pull of the jutsu they had tied to the scrolls begin to pull him along.

In a dramatic poof of smoke that ninjas were so fond of to the point where Tobirama Senju had even added a smoke making affect into his legendary Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Iruka appeared before Teams Seven and Ten in all his naked glory, with only a small white towel to cover his dignity.

"Iruka-sensei?! What are you doing here, and why're you being more of a pervert than Kakashi-sensei and his smut books!" Naruto, ever one for tact, exclaimed loudly.

Iruka twitched. Beside him, a fully clothed Asuma began to cough suspiciously into his fist. Not fooled for a second, Iruka shot the Jonin a withering glare that promised retribution and the Jonin hid a gulp. As one of the very few Shinobi in the entire village perfectly capable of catching an out of control Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka was rather proficient and effective in the ancient art of Itazura Jutsu, an art of pranking style Shinobi techniques that was rumored to have been started by the son of the Sage of Six Paths, but that was just lunacy and anyone who bought it needed to get their heads examined.

A thousand years earlier, Indra could be heard swearing loudly as he was painted into a rainbow of colors, yet again, by one of Ashura's so called 'Itazura' techniques.

"You interrupted me as I was getting out of the shower, Naruto. I just managed to snag a towel before I was summoned here." Iruka spoke plainly, a tick mark appearing above his head.

"But, why're you here instead of Kakashi-sensei! Not that I'm not happy to see you, Iruka-sensei, but Asuma-sensei is here for his own team!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing dramatically back and forth between them.

Asuma bit out a laugh, not even bothering to conceal it.

"Because, Kakashi is always late with his paperwork, right, Umino-kun?"

Team Seven responded to the statement by all muttering darkly about lazy smut loving sensei's that never showed up on time when they were suppose to. Asuma sweatdropped and watched as his own team wisely inched away.

Then, Naruto broke it with a sunny smile that the blond was so fond of flashing towards everyone that Asuma had to wonder if it was genuine or not. How it possibly could be was beyond him. Asuma knew damn well how the village had treated a young Naruto, no matter what measures of actions his father had put up to stop said treatment.

It truly says much about a village when no one bats an eyelash to a child still attending grade school getting their own apartment. On the other hand, the same was true for the Uchiha boy, wasn't it? Shinobi villages were known for their rather brusk tactic of making children grow up far before their time, unfortunately.

"So does this mean me pass then, Iruku-sensei? Are you here to explain how we're all Chunin now and to hand over your flack jacket to someone more deserving of it?"

With that declaration, Naruto struck a dramatic pose.

The tick mark above Iruka's head grew even larger.

"No! I am here, however, to explain that," Iruka motioned towards the mural behind them. "Does anyone here understand what the inscription there means?" Iruka asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

Shikamaru grunted, not bothering to say anything else. Naruto and Choji both stared at the mural, eyes scrunched in concentration as they tried to decipher it. Sakura and Ino, much to Iruka's displeasure, looked like they were resisting the urge to oogle him, which he knew he was never going to live down. Sasuke hned, as usual.

"Heaven is the mind. Earth is the body. In order to become better Shinobi, we have to have both balanced correctly, just like Chakra is made of the same principle. Spiritual and physical energy." Shikamaru explained.

Iruka stared at the boy in shock. Asuma, on the other hand, just groaned, burying his face in his hand.

"Shikamaru. You're suppose to let the others get a chance to think it through before blurting out the answer." Asuma admonished.

Shikamaru shrugged at the statement.

"Meh. Too troublesome. Let's just get these exams over with so I can go home and take a nap."

Normally, his teammates would yell at Shikamaru for being so lazy. After several days threading through the Forest of Death and being forced to eat all sorts of bugs and nasty critters to survive, however, not one of them bothered saying a word. Instead, his statement was punctuated by a loud stomach growl. Choji blushed while Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"... Yes, Shikamaru-kun, that is correct. Asuma-sensei, would you like to explain from here?" Iruka graciously offered. In truth, he just wanted to get those probing eyes away from him.

Asuma shrugged, before explaining to Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino that they should work on their strength since they had a good founding for their minds before turning towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji and repeating the same speech, only for them he flipped the words strength and mind.

Iruka's tick mark grew even larger. Deciding to ignore the other man, Iruka continued on.

"Anyways, now that all of you have passed the the second portion of the exam, it's time to rest a bit before we move on to the third portion. If I could, I'd treat you all to some ramen, but-"

"Ramen? Ramen? You're the best, Iruka-sensei! Ramen, yeah!"

Naruto then proceeded to glomp Iruka without a moment's hesitation. Iruka spluttered, struggling to catch the growing preteen and hold up his precariously falling towel in an effort to save at least some sort of dignity.

Asuma began to cough suspiciously again.

"Naruto! Naruto, stop!" Iruka cried, pushing the child off him with a glare. Naruto looked hurt for a second before realizing that Iruka had barely managed to stop the towel from falling from his hips.

"Oh. Hehe, sorry, Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled, teeth and all as he scratched his head, backing away slowly.

Iruka sighed.

"It's fine, Naruto."

That had not been the right thing to say. The second Naruto realized he wasn't going to be reprimanded again, he proceeded to jump all over the room, exclaiming how he was going to get ramen and how ramen was holy and how it was the food of the Kamis given to humans in good grace.

"Where in the name of the Sage does he get all that energy?" Ino could only watch in shocked awe. All she wanted to do was find a bed, collapse, and sleep the night away. Naruto, on the other hand, looked like a toddler that had been given one too many lollipops.

As one, all of the other Genin in the room, including Ino's own teammates, turned to stare at her.

"You have absolutely no idea." they all intoned.

Iruka joined Asuma in his sweatdropping.

"Anyways!" Iruka clapped his hands. "Since you all finished the exam two days early, you can all relax while we wait for the timer to end!"

This, of course, resulted in even more cheering from Naruto.

* * *

Anko limped her way back to the Chunin Exam Tower. Orochimaru had been rather more forthcoming than expected, but that was so like her old sensei, wasn't it? Not caring what details he revealed, because he'd only reveal half the picture while he held the rest of the pieces, laughing as everyone else around him scrambled in a desperate struggle to understand.

Anko had believed she could take him, after all this time. Well. Take Orochimaru was not the right phrasing. In a straight up battle, Anko knew she would lose. Sacrificing herself to take him out, however? That was a possibility, but one that had unfortunately resulted in failure for one simple reason:

Ever since being branded by the curse mark, her abilities had decreased. Ever since being branded, she had grown weaker and weaker each year as the incomplete version of the curse mark sapped away at her strength.

A sloppy, messy, incomplete seal that Orochimaru had decided to test on his genin team, of which only Anko had survived.

A teacher was suppose to protect his students. Teach them, nurture them, make them better than they were. Guide them into the people they would be, help mold them into better and stronger individuals. Orochimaru had done none of that. No, instead Orochimaru had done the opposite. That monster had sacrificed his own students to his experiments, and Anko had been the result.

Still, what she had just learned… The Hokage had to know of this. He had to be informed. It was vital that Lord Hokage know. Orochimaru no doubt knew Anko would report everything he told her to the Sandaime, but what other choice did she have? Even Anko wasn't sure what her former sensei was planning. If his betrayal had told her anything, it was that she had no skill in reading the Sannin. The only solace she had in that was the fact that Hiruzen Sarutobi himself had not seen past the lies Orochimaru had built around himself until Orochimaru himself had allowed it.

So, when Anko finally reached her destination, she didn't bother knocking. She didn't bother masking her presence at all, so if she wasn't wanted she was sure the Hokage's Anbu Guards would have stopped her. Not one did, which meant the Hokage knew she was coming and wasn't going to stop her. Good. Anko didn't know if she could take on a dozen Anbu in her current state.

Without a word, Anko dashed into the Hokage's chamber. So desperate to report what she had found, she failed to notice the tall blond man on the other side of the room, seemingly in a deep discussion with the Hokage. A deep discussion that the Hokage had interrupted with a hand gesture mere moments before Anko had come crashing in.

"Tokubetsu Jonin Mitarashi. I'm sure there is a very important reason that you interrupted my meeting like this." the Hokage greeted, lacing his fingers together as he rested his elbows on his desk.

Anko's eyes darted towards the stranger before doing a double take. For a second, Anko had thought she was staring at the Yondaime Hokage, but no. The differences were subtle, yes, but this man was not their Yondaime. Not that it could have been in the first place. The Yondaime was long dead.

Deciding to ignore the man for now since the Sandaime didn't seem at all bothered by the man's presence, Anko's eyes shot back towards her village leader. Her general. Her Kage.

"Orochimaru is in the forest. He's here and…" Anko shot another suspicious look at the blond.

"Go on." The Hokage nodded before gesturing towards the man, "Cloud-kun here has my complete and utter confidence. Continue, Anko."

Anko herself didn't have complete and utter confidence in this literal stranger, but she recognized an order when she heard it. If the Hokage trusted this random blonde to hear her report, then so be it.

"Orochimaru is here… And he's targeting the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He's after the legacy of the Uzumaki Clan." Anko revealed as ordered.

Only then did Cloud's expression change from aloof and bored. In the span of a second, it had shifted, completely and utterly serious as a frown adorned his face.

"Hn. Legacy of the Uzumaki Clan, huh? It's a good thing we decided to show our faces this year after all, wouldn't you say, Saru-chan?"

Anko spluttered. Even she wouldn't show the old man that kind of disrespect. Okay. That was totally a lie. Anko would, and she had done so in the past before on many occasions, but still.

The Hokage, however, didn't seem bothered by the statement at all. Instead, he just nodded, his expression grim. "You are correct, Cloud. It is with good luck that now, when Orochimaru is on the move, that our oldest allies have returned to offer us their aid."

Oldest allies? What was that old man babbling on about now? It was only then that Anko noticed it, and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. She should hand over her damn headband, because, really, how had she not noticed it?

There, wrapped around Cloud's arm, was a headband adorned with a symbol Anko was very familiar with, a symbol she hadn't seen in a headband outside of history books, but one she saw every day outside of them.

The Spiral of Uzu.

Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. Very fortunate. Very fortunate indeed. This… Orochimaru won't know what hit him. Threatening an Uzumaki? He'll regret the day he even considered it. I guarantee it."


	7. An Adorable Sociopath

A/N: Hey everyone. Happy New Years! :)

One of Sora's teammates gets revealed in this chapter. I'm pretty much decided on the third, although its still not a set thing since she hasn't been introduced. Anyways, enjoy :)

Published: 01/01/2018

Warnings: None for this one

* * *

** Chapter 7 **

**An Adorable Sociopath**

Sora hummed to himself as he decided to explore the tower. The second exam had been childsplay! None of the other Genin really gave Sora and his team much of a challenge. He hoped the next part of the exam would be a little more interesting. No wonder Riku said it was easy and that it was a disappointment that Sora was still a Genin. Sora frowned. Stupid Riku and his stupid boasting.

Whatever. Sora had been chosen, after all, to be a member of the first Genin Team Uzushio would send to an actual Chunin Exam in over half a century. Ha! Take that, Riku! Sora was a total badass for having been chosen, and Riku was just jealous of Sora's awesomeness.

Sora's levels of awesomeness had even exceeded that. He had found another Uzumaki! Sora hadn't believed it at first when the girl he had saved, Karin, had introduced herself, but the growing tick mark, the wild out of control temper, and her monsterous appetite when he escorted her back to the tower had totally confirmed it. Yep. That girl was an Uzumaki, through and through.

Could she wield a Keyblade, Sora wondered?

That skill wasn't necessarily tied to the Uzumaki Bloodline, contrary to popular belief, but the majority of Keyblade wielders as a whole could typically trace a direct family line right back to an Uzumaki. Because of that, Sora supposed Kairi might have the potential to wield one.

Maybe he could take her on as his apprentice?

Sora could imagine it now. Him, an awesome Keyblade Master, the rest of his comrades watching on in awe as Sora stood tall and proud, donned in Keyblade Armor, a cape swirling behind him after finally achieving the rank of Master, with his new apprentice by his side.

Sora tilted his head.

What if there were more Uzumaki here, actually? More here at the exam, or more in Rokudo no Sekai in general? Nah. In general, maybe, but in the exam? There was absolutely no way in-

Suddenly, Tidus came running around the corner, nearly crashing into Sora. As it was, Sora had to dodge out of the way of the blond.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Sora chastised.

Tidus' eyes snapped up to him. The blond was wearing that ridiculous outfit of his that looked like someone had taken a bunch of different clothes, mashed them together, then ripped off things at random with a pair of scissors. Sora wasn't going to comment on that again, though. Last time he had Tidus had snorted and asked Sora why he was dressed like a toddler ready for nap time.

In terms of hyperactive, Tidus and Sora could both give Naruto a run for his money, which was really impressive when you thought about it. Sora was an Uzumaki, so what was to be expected, but Tidus was not and Sora really wanted to know where his blond teammate got all that energy.

"Dude, dude, dude! Cloud-sensei found another Uzumaki in the exam, here from Konoha! His name is Naruto!"

Sora spluttered. Huh. What do you know. Maybe they would come across a third, eventually? They'd been here for less than a week and they had already found two!

Elsewhere, Nagato Uzumaki sneezed. With a blink, the false god of Ame ignored it before contemplating his next move, and how to best capture the Jinchuriki.

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara lived for one purpose, and one purpose only.

The world had rejected his existence, so he would reject the world.

The world had declared him a monster, when Gaara only wanted to live. They had turned on him, when he had only wanted love. Yashamaru had proved that to Gaara very brutally.

The only person in this world worth loving was yourself. Loving others was a fool's bargain. You live for yourself, for what you want, for what you enjoy and desire. And, what Gaara enjoyed was feeling alive. He enjoyed blood and slaughter, because nothing else made him feel more living than when he was in the middle of a fight, watching as his opponents bled over and over again.

Blood was life's ichor, after all, and Garra liked spilling it, over and over, just like his blood had been spilt. The world had betrayed him, so Gaara would betray the world. He had been born to be a weapon, and while he had rejected the notion at first Gaara now embraced it full heartedly. He embraced it, even as he plotted.

The Kazekage.

The monster he falled 'father'.

Gaara was under no grand delusion. He knew that his father was worse than Gaara. Far worse. Gaara hated the man. He hated him with all his heart, with all his soul, and Gaara would have his vengeance. He would be free of these chains that bound him, and, in order to be free, he would need to strike down his captor.

Only with the death of Raza would Gaara be free.

As it was now, however, Gaara was nowhere near strong enough to manage such a feat. He wasn't stupid. Raza was no weakling like the many beings Gaara had ripped through. Raza was a Kage for a reason. A man who had the power to stop Mother in her rampages. A man who-

What- What on earth?

Gaara froze.

"Mother? What is it?" Gaara spoke out loud. Shukaku, however, didn't answer. Instead, much to Gaara's shock, he felt the Bijuu begin to retreat into a far off corner of his mind, which was pretty unusual, all things considered.

Gaara had been wandering the tower. There was nothing better to do, especially since he couldn't go out on a wild killing spree, much to his annoyance. He had to hold back, lest he compromise his presence here and, therefore, whatever it was Raza was plotting, because Raza was always plotting something, wasn't he?

Gaara's attention was drawn on a pair of boys making their way across the corridor, a blond and a brunette. The blond, Gaara could wave off as inconsequential. He didn't look like much. The brunette, however…

An instinctive part of Gaara reeled back. Something deep and old, in the back of his head, in the blood in his veins, in the chakra that flowed through his flesh, told him he should be afraid. It told him he should fear. It told him he should turn and run. It told him-

Gaara began to snarl as killing intent leaked from him.

The blond froze in his tracks, shooting Gaara a terrified look. Hn. Pathetic. The brunette, on the other hand…

"You are just adorable! Are you an Uzumaki too?"

Gaara was accustomed his sand rising to his defense without his will being added to it. It was something Mother did, a final defense against anything that threatened him. Mother's will, protecting him. What Gaara did not know, was that the will was sentient. It really was his Mother's dying will, and not Shukaku's as Gaara had been lead to believe.

Karura, however, had no intention of protecting Gaara from this as she saw no threat in it. So it was that a startled Gaara was lifted into the air by a far too cheerful looking Sora while Tidus' fear vanished in the face of annoyance and he face palmed.

Seriously. What was it with Sora and dangerous creatures? He'd tried to keep an Unversed once as a pet back when Unversed had been a thing, now that Tidus thought about it. Now, Sora decided to top that little incident by taking one look at someone leaking so much killing intent that it had caused Tidus to have flashbacks to his homeworld, and Sora thought he was cute.

This was almost as bad as the time Sora decided Experiment 626 was just the greatest thing ever. Tidus shuddered, even though he could admit that the tiny blue alien was kinda cute when not going on random rampages.

Gaara himself was frozen in shock. What had just happened?

Sora, ignoring this all, set Gaara down and began to babble away cheerfully, all while asking if Gaara was the 'long lost cousin' Cloud-sensei had tracked down and whatnot because Gaara, for some deranged reason, reminded Sora of his own mother.

* * *

**~ Flashback no Jutsu ~**

Cloud Strife had been, like many of his comrades, been born after the Fall of Uzushio. There were very few of them left that had lived Before the Fall. Two of them were now gone, ripped from the universe by some unknown force, and it was so shocking Cloud wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. Cloud had grown up hearing legends of the ancient homeland of the Uzumaki, not that there were many left. No. Very few of the old clan remained, scattered across the worlds.

Among that precious few number, even fewer remained that could wield the legendary Keyblade.

Five of those very limited few had been slaughtered with only a single survivor: a small blond boy, delirious and raving and unable to tell anyone a damn thing, because whatever had happened had left him scared, and the boy himself had suppressed the memories. The same boy that now lay before him, sleeping under a spells aid, because the second he had awoken he had gone wild, a crazed look in his eyes that no child should ever hold as he had attacked them all relentlessly.

Shelke had stated she could get them easily enough if they just let her, but no one was willing to risk how that one might turn out. The mind, after all, was a very fragile thing, and the mind of a child was even more fragile than that.

As far as Cloud was concerned, there was only one option. It wasn't one he really approved of, but it was the best plausible option. Naruto needed somewhere familiar. He needed someplace he recognized. He needed a place that his heart called home.

The Land of Departure was a broken mess and literally no one knew why, so that was out of the picture. Cloud could take the child in himself, but he personally didn't think that was a good idea. Not with Sephiroth out there, still active. He would be painting a target on the kid's back, big bright and red, and Cloud couldn't do that to a kid.

He couldn't hand the kid over to one of the others either. When the Badlands had lit with a brutal struggle that shook the stars, the scattered remnants of Uzushio had stared into the skies, and they had felt it. Cloud had felt it, and there was no doubt several of the others had. But, most importantly, the reason he had to go through this course of actions was simple.

Annoyingly simple.

"It is for the best. We should return the boy to his birth land. When he's ready… When he's older, that'll be the time. For now… We should let him grow!"

Cloud raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"With all due respect, Lord Uzukage… Is that really wise?"

The Uzukage himself trailed a finger across the sleeping Naruto's forehead, a frown marring the kage's usual cheerful disposition. "His mind is blocked off. He's suppressed it. If he awakes in surroundings he doesn't find familiar… What's left of his sanity might snap."

Large round eyes shot up towards Clouds.

"Can I trust yah, Cloud, to take him back? What he needs is time. Time to heal. Time to remember."

Cloud crossed his arms as he frowned.

"And if he doesn't remember? What then? We still don't know what happened. Three Keyblade Masters were struck down. Whoever the hell managed it has some serious firepower, and that kid is the only one who might have a clue as to who in the hell we're dealing with."

Master Eraqus. Master Xehanort. And, the newly named Master Aqua. All of them, gone. Two more promising youths, Terra and Ventus, gone alongside them. The only thing they had to go on were the numerous reports of a strange boy wearing a mask running around numerous worlds as darkness oozed off him, but that was literally all they had.

Naruto held the rest. The rest of the pieces. Pieces that Naruto, as of now, was mentally incapable of providing. Sure, there were methods to get those pieces, but at what cost? Surely not one Cloud was willing to pay, that he was sure of.

The Uzukage smiled sadly at him, the weight of the world, literally, resting on his shoulders. The Kage glanced one last time at Naruto as the kid slept on, not a care in the world.

"If that is the case… Then that is the future we must accept."


	8. Preliminaries Begin: Tenten's Match

A/N: So, for this chapter, I took a 21 tiny pieces of paper, wrote down all the participants, and scrunched them up. The order of the fights and who fights as well will literally be random, so enjoy

Kabuto's team didn't make it through. Instead, Sora's team did, so we still have the same amount of people, just different people.

Sora's last teammate will also be introduced here. I wanted someone from FFVIII since I had Cloud, from VII, and Tidus, from X. That, and there's also another reason why I picked this particular character, which will become clearer a bit later on

Published: 01/06/2018

Warnings: FFVIII Spoiler. Nothing stated directly

* * *

** Chapter 8 **

**Preliminaries Begin: Tenten's Match**

Naruto was ready for whatever the Hokage decided to throw at them. He'd pass this exam with flying colors, because he was Naruto Uzumaki. No matter what others said, Naruto would achieve his dreams, his hopes. He'd get them to acknowledge him, get them to see Naruto as himself instead of the monster that rested in his stomach.

He had believed he was ready for anything. Even the crazy snake man in the forest hadn't shaken that belief. But here, and now, that belief was being shaken to the core.

"Naruto, stop that! You're staring!"

It takes a lot to get Sasuke to admonish someone. He's usually the quiet one in the group. If anything, you'd expect Sakura-chan to do it while Sasuke stood off to the side looking cool. Still, Naruto couldn't help it. The person in question turned, seemingly sensing Naruto's stare.

Blue eyes, so much like his own, locked with his. The other teen tilted his head curiously, tousling some of the chaotic brown spikes around a bit. They didn't hide the unique headband he was wearing, however.

The Swirl.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto did actually know a bit about his clan. Why else would most of his clothing bear their symbol, even before he had become a ninja? True, Naruto didn't know much about the Uzumaki Clan, only that they were all gone, but why was someone else wearing his Clan symbol on a forehead protector?

The boy in question blinked a few times before brushing a hand alongside his cheek.

"Is there something on my face?"

Naruto, for some reason beyond him, jumped at the voice. A feeling of cool fear ripped into him, but the why he couldn't understand. He'd never met this kid before, right? At least, Naruto thought he hadn't. So, why…

"Nah. Sorry."

Naruto was definitely not blushing. Ignoring the looks being shot his way, Naruto resolutely looked ahead, staring straight at the Hokage as he began his speech.

* * *

"Get on with it already. We can take whatever you can throw at us."

Gaara was, to be blunt, tired of this. It had taken him literal hours to shake off the bubbly brunette, and even then, he had to consciously exert effort to get his sand to move anywhere near the brat. Which, really, was simple enough, except for the part where Gaara had no idea why his ultimate defense didn't include defending against annoying teenagers that hadn't hit puberty yet, judging by the squee in the boy's voice.

The Sandaime continued prattling on, revealing that too many teams had made it past the first round, so they would have to have a preliminary match, here and now.

Good, Gaara decided. He was itching for a slaughter, itching for blood after having to put up with Sora, who, annoyingly, seemed to instinctively know when Gaara was about to blast him with sand, dodging out of the way easily enough before laughing it off. The boy, for whatever bloody reason, had no idea Gaara was actively trying to kill him, and was convinced that aggravated assault was Gaara's method of 'playing'.

He even went as far as to call Gaara friend.

Friend…

The idea… It… It didn't compute properly, if Gaara was being honest. Friend? What did that word even mean? What was a friend? Either way, as Gaara made his way up to the balcony, he pondered on Sora, pondered on this exam, and pondered on his purpose here.

* * *

Orochimaru was seething. Yes, he had managed to infiltrate his way into the village, but despite that, he had yet to achieve his primary object which had led him to degrading himself into participating into something as lowly as a Chunin Exam. Despite his best efforts, Sasuke Uchiha's pale neck remained unmarred by Orochimaru's cursed seal. On top of that, Kabuto had failed in his objective as well, not only failing to make it past the second exam, but also being outsmarted by a bloody Genin, of all things.

What a fascinating generation.

However, what peaked Orochimaru's interest, truly peaked it, was the man standing not far from the Hokage. Blond spikes shooting off in every direction, a red ragged cloak across his back, and headband with a familiar symbol etched into it, a symbol Orochimaru thought he'd never see on a headband ever again.

Orochimaru resisted the urge to say something. Surely someone else would. Just like Orochimaru, their curiosity would be spiked. Unfortunately for Orochimaru, no matter how curious the Konoha nin were, a single gesture from Sarutobi-sensei caused them to relax, not a word slipping past their lips.

Orochimaru couldn't help but twitch.

Well. No matter. He'd find out eventually.

Although… The return of the Uzushio. Well. That might actually complicate things for him, even more than random spiritual guardians.

* * *

"My name is Hayate Gekko, and I will be proctoring this portion of the exam!" a sickly man declared, before coughing several times. "The screen behind me will show a random pair of names. When you are called, please, come down and prepare for your match. If at anytime I announce that the match is over…" here, the man's expression shifted, from sickly and weak to someone you did not want to mess with. "I, or one of the other Jonin here, will interfere. You've been warned."

The image was then ruined by another coughing fit.

Then, the names began to flash along the screen. Within seconds, the roulette ended, with two names splayed out for all to see.

"Tenten and Rinoa Heartilly!" Hayate announced.

"Yosh! My most glorious teammate will be going first! The best of luck to you, Tenten!" Lee shouted enthusiastically. Tenten responded with a small smile before leaping across the railing, landing easily enough on the surface of the arena.

"Yeah! Rinoa, you've got this! Show that girl what an Uzu Shinobi can do!" Sora was apparently working on the same wavelength as Lee as he leapt a few times, pumping his fist into the air.

Rinoa turned to him, lifting her arm.

"You know it!" the two high fived before Rinoa turned, following Tenten's lead and lading in the middle of the arena, her ninken, a massive brown furred dog, following faithfully behind. Neither, it seemed, were aware of how half the senior Shinobi in the room seemed stunned into silence at Sora's words.

Tidus resisted the urge to face palm.

The two kunoichi stood in the arena, eyes locked onto one another as they sized each other up. Without a word, Tenten summoned a katana, the tell tale poof of smoke surrounding her before she held it, gripped in her hands tightly as the pointed the blade straight at the other girl.

"I'm sorry. For my team, I have to pass. No hard feelings?" Tenten said.

Rinoa's expression hardened. Without a word, without the tell tale poof of smoke like with Tenten, a weapon also appeared on to her wrist. Tenten blinked. What sort of summoning was that? And, what sort of weapon was that, anyways?

A strange ring shaped weapon was now strapped onto Rinoa's wrist. Lifting it up, Rinoa pointed it straight at Tenten.

"I'm afraid it's the other way around. I have a lot more at stake in this exam than you do, so I'm afraid this is where your path ends." Rinoa stated.

Tenten narrowed her eyes, her grip on the katana whitening her knuckles.

"Begin!" Hayate announced.

* * *

Tenten didn't know what to make of her opponent. With such a small and dainty frame, Rinoa Heartilly did not look like much. She looked like she could do with gaining a couple pounds, getting a little more muscle mass. Not the appearance one would expect of a Kunoichi. They were trained warriors, yet this girl looked nothing like a fighter. If anything, she looked like a strong breeze would knock her over.

Tenten also didn't know what to make of that weapon either, or the ninken that was, for now, staying out of interfering with the fight directly. As soon as the words left Hayate's mouth, Tenten moved, katana shining in the light of the room. She was going to end this quickly. In an exam like this, that was the best tactic.

Who knows what an opponent has hidden up their sleeve, afterall.

Except, she missed.

With a speed that reminded Tenten of Lee, the other girl was gone. Tenten spun as Rinoa's legs landed on one of the many walls. Crouched there, Rinoa pointed her weapon at Tenten, and suddenly a metallic ring jutted out, spinning towards Tenten at a deadly velocity. With a swing of her katana, Tenten deflected the blow, the metal seemingly vanishing away into nothing.

What?

Rinoa blasted off of the wall, shooting off towards the ceiling. She spun in midair, firing another projectile. With a glare, Tenten deflected that as well as she leapt up, charging after the other Kunoichi. Rinoa, however, was quicker than she looked, doiding about and latching on the the ceiling and the walls with her chakra, blasting away with that annoying weapon of hers time and time again.

"Stand still, damn it!"

"So you can slash me? No thank you!"

The audience sweat dropped at the exchange.

With an annoyed huff, Tenten leapt back. Pulling twin scrolls from her pouch, Tenten lifted them up.

"Let's see you dodge this one, eh? Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten shouted, tossing both scrolls into the air as she launched herself into the air. Several feet away from her, Rinoa landed, her feet sliding along the ground as she lifted her weapon up, ready to counter.

Tenten ascended as the scrolls spun around her. A multitude of endless weapons appeared of all shapes and sizes. Rinoa's eyes widened as Tenten began to fling them with expert accuracy, each and everyone going straight for the other Kunoichi.

* * *

Rinoa dodged out of the way. One, another, a third. She became a blur around the battlefield as Tenten fired, over and over again, with an accuracy that could only be attained through endless hours of practice. Rinoa was fast, and, normally, she'd have no trouble dodging projectiles like this.

Except…

There were too…

Damn…

Many of them!

Rinoa screamed as the metal began to pierce her flesh!

"Rinoa!"

Faintly, she could hear her name shouted in the background. Probably Sora. Not that Rinoa could think much about that. There was a kunai lodged into her thigh. Despite that, she moved. She had to keep moving, or she'd be done for. Too many. Too damn many.

"Protect!" Rinoa cried, a traulescent barrier appearing around her. She should have cast it earlier, she knew, but she hadn't expected to need it. Stupid of her, to underestimate her opponent like that. Very, very stupid.

Another blade grazed her. However, instead of piercing flesh, it was rebounded by the power of Rinoa's shield. That wouldn't last forever, however. Not against so many blows, not against so many blades. This… This technique. This technique was designed to kill.

Or, perhaps not.

The Leaf Nin wasn't aiming for anything vital. She was aiming to debilitate. Foolish. Very foolish. But, Rinoa could admire that, if only slightly. Still, she had to end this. If she didn't, there was no way she could keep dodging forever.

Rinoa twisted in the air, lifted her Blaster Edge, and fired straight into the heart of the tornado of incoming metal. Straight for Tenten. Rinoa's aim was just as good as the other girls, and Tenten had abandoned all defense. This was a purely offensive technique, which meant-

The blow struck.

"Tenten!"

One of the girl's teammates, no doubt.

Tenten gave a sharp gasp as the flying metal disc pierced into her flesh. With a twist, the Leaf Kunoichi managed to land upright. The metal had disappeared on contact, returning to Rinoa, but the wound was still there. Tenten gripped her chest, at the gash there, shooting a sharp glare at the other Kunoichi.

Rinoa, however, had not gone unscathed. Cuts adorned her body, there was a kunai shoved into her leg, and she was dripping blood everywhere.

"This ends now!" Tenten snapped.

Rinoa smirked as she lifted her Blaster Edge again.

"Agreed. I admit, I underestimated you at first. My mistake. I can acknowledge you as a true Kunoichi."

Tenten, for a moment, looked stunned at the words. Then, the stunned look shifted to offense as her glare hardened.

"You, acknowledge me? That's some arrogance! I am the one who will surpass Tsunade! And, to do that, I have to win here and now! This is the end!"

Then, Tenten lifted her fingers. Rinoa had a brief moment of oh shit as several weapons came flying at her from across the battlefield. She screamed as several of them pierced her. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. DaMN IT!

Rinoa's scream pierced the air around them.

"AERO!"

* * *

Tenten was stunned as wind lashed around Rinoa, batted aside by a furious blast of air. That alone, however, wasn't what had her stunned speechless. A pair of white glowing angel wings had appeared behind Rinoa's back, glowing with luminescent light.

"What the hell?"

"Why does she have wings?"

"Some type of Kekkei Genkai?"

The other Kunoichi shot Tenten a brutal glare. Except, no, that wasn't the right wording. It wasn't the right wording, because, from the way Rinoa was now staring at her, Tenten was sure the other girl wasn't even seeing her anymore, not really, not truly.

Rinoa roared. Wordlessly, she lifted her arm as raw energy began to coalesce. Tenten, for the first time since entering the forest, felt herself fall. The cool stone floor met her as she gazed at the other girl. Eyes pitch black, wings beating behind her, Rinoa looked like a fallen angel. A fallen angel that was going to finish her off, here and now.

"RINOA!"

The girl, impossibly, froze. Tentatively, Tenten turned away, eyes glancing up at the source, the fallen angel mimicking her. The girl's Jonin Sensei, a blond with the craziest hair that Tenten had ever seen, had his arms crossed as he frowned down upon them.

"Remember what I taught you, Rinoa. Control. You need to keep control, or I pull you out of this Exam, right here and right now, orders be damned."

The girl frowned, seemingly lost. Then, before Tenten's very eyes, the winds retracted and her eyes returned to normal. The girl gave out a sharp gasp as she fell to her knees, gripping her own arm in some sort of desperate effort to keep herself grounded in reality.

Tenten slowly stood. Rinoa glanced up, not moving a muscle, not moving an inch. Her ninken, having previously stayed out of the fight, leapt in. The dog landed before her master, growling at Tenten with a baring of fangs that reminded Tenten of the Inuzuka.

At this point, her only real opponent would be the dog, Tenten realized. Whatever had just happened, it had drained the girl to suppress it. Whatever had just happened, Tenten also realized, would have likely killed her if the girl's Jonin Sensei hadn't spoken up and interfered.

Tenten grit her teeth. In this kind of situation, there was only one choice, one option, left to her. It wasn't one she had wanted, but, unfortunately, it was one that she would have to take, no matter how much she disliked it. Because, Tenten understood full well, that this, here and now, was her loss.

"Proctor," she announced, letting her weapon fall to the ground with a clang. "I forfeit."


	9. A Bug, A Sound, A Fan, A Puppet, a Flower, and a Bird

A/N: I was very tempted to give Sakura abilities like Marluxia in this chapter. Very, very tempted. But, I resisted temptation. Hm. For now. Should I? Hm. Nah. Or maybe.

Anyways, poor Sakura got the short end of the straw when I did the random drawings for the characters. I was tempted to switch her with Ino so I could have Sakura fight Neji later on, but I kept with the random selection

Anyways, on with the story!

Published: 1/11/2018

Warnings: None for this one

 

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A Bug, A Sound, A Fan, A Puppet, a Flower, and a Bird**

A stunned silence followed Tenten's words. Tenten herself didn't quite look like she believed the words had actually slipped out of her mouth. Wide eyed, seemingly shocked by her own actions, Tenten shot Rinoa one last weary look before making her her way back to her teammates.

Rinoa, on the other hand, laid on her knees, unmoving. Her eyes stared ahead blankly, lost and seemingly not seeing anything at all. She didn't want to look up. She didn't want to look up and see the familiar looks of fear.

Orochimaru resisted the urge to lick his lips. What wonderful power. How fascinating. It reminded him of Jugo for a moment, only different. He hadn't seen this particular power since the before the Third Shinobi War. To think, there was a survivor of that Clan still around.

Sora decided enough was enough. Leaping over the rail, Sora landed before his teammate. Rinoa blinked up at him in surprise.

"Come on, Rin. It's fine. It's over. Let's go." Sora spoke gently as he reached out a hand towards the girl.

Up on the balcony, Kakashi hid a flinch. Unfortunately, he was among Shinobi, so his movement did not go unnoticed by the others.

Rinoa let herself be hauled up. With one last glare at the occupants of the room for staring at his friend like she was the main attraction at a freakshow, Sora carried the girl in his arms as he leapt right back up towards the rest of his team.

Settling her down, Rinoa turned to him and muttered a quick "Thank you." Then, she turned towards Cloud.

"Sensei-" she began.

Cloud interrupted by flying up a single finger. Rinoa fell silent.

"Rinoa. I understand that your Kekkei Genkai is dangerous. I understand that you don't have full control of it. But, you held back when you heard my voice, so we're making progress. Thank you."

The girl looked stunned. Evidently, she had been expecting a scolding. A reprimand. Something, anything. Not a gentle smile from her sensei as Sora squeezed her shoulder in a show of support and Tidus glared at anyone who dared look at her oddly.

Her team was here her team was here for her, and nothing could make Rinoa happier. So, she smiled, and Sora, sunny Sora, beamed right back at her.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, and idly wondered what his Sasuke and Sakura would do if they knew he was housing a dangerous bloodthirsty village destroying fluffy destroyer.

Then, the names on the screen began to fill again before they finally latched onto a pair.

"Shino Aburame and Dosu!" Hayate called out.

The two Genin shot each other looks from across the arena. Sparks seemed to fly between the two as they sized each other up.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Shino! And, if you can't, I'll do it for you later!" Naruto yelled out loudly.

Dosu froze, a drop of sweat falling from his brow as he shot the orange clad demon brat a weary look. That blow in the forest had shattered part of his jaw. Only Kabuto's quick healing powers had helped him in the slightest.

"Maa, maa, Naruto. You can't interfere in another match unless you want to be disqualified." Kakashi informed his student.

Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Kakashi's back. Kakashi responded with a darting hand that patted Naruto on the head with enough force to cause the boy to bite his own tongue.

Naruto swore, backing away and shooting his sensei a glare. A glare that was ignored as Kakashi gave a perverse giggle, flipping through his book.

"Naruto-san." Shino spoke. Naruto turned. "I appreciate the care, but I do not need it. This will be over shortly enough. Why? Because this opponent cannot possibly beat me." There was no arrogance in Shino's voice. No, I'm better than you aura about the boy. No. Just a plain matter a fact tone, as if speaking about the weather.

Dosu clenched his first.

"That's some arrogance! I'll break you!"

Shino responded to that declaration by not responding. Instead, presenting a cool air of indifference, the Aburame Heir made his way down the stairs at a slow pace. Dosu twitched.

At last, the two Genin stood before each other.

"Begin!" Hayate announced before breaking into another coughing fit. Cloud frowned. Hm. Maybe he should have Aerith take a look at the man?

Dosu responded to Hayate's announcement with a roar.

"This will teach you! Die!"

The Sound Genin swung his arm. Up in the balcony, Cloud produced a pair of earmuffs and placed them off his ears. Seeing the pained look on Kiba and Akamaru's faces, cloud produced two extra pairs before tossing them over. The Inuzuka caught then, blinking in surprise before shooting the Uzu Jonin a grateful look.

The sound wave struck. Dosu smirked as the Shino before him gave a surprised lurch. The smirk died as Shino exploded into a swarm of bugs.

"What!" Dosu exclaimed.

"Only a fool faces an unknown threat head on. Why? Because they might sprout wings and reveal hidden abilities."

A tick mark appeared above Rinoa's head.

"Come out, coward!" Dosu spun around frantically, eyes looking for Shino every which way.

"Very well." Shino's voice rang out. Dosu's eyes widened as he gazed up. Shino's lanky form descended from the the ceilings, kunai held firmly in his grip.

Dosu lifted his arm, but not fast enough. The kunai duh painfully into his shoulder as Shino landed on him, using Dosu's chest as a springboard to kick off. Shino spun in midair, landing cleanly on his feet as the Sound Nin stumbled back.

"It's over." Shino, standing to full height, told the other Genin.

Dosu grit his teeth.

"What makes you say that, punk? Landing the first blow means nothing!"

"Simple. You can either choose to attack me and my swarm will consume you faster than you can blink. Alternatively, you can attack them and deal with me."

Dosu responded to Shino's ultimatum by lifting his arm vertically in the air and letting loose a pulse of Chakra. Several of Shino's bugs around him exploded.

"New deal," Dosu growled out. "Surrender, or I kill all of your little pe- Ahh!"

Shino did not take the killing of his bugs lightly. He took great offense. Such offense that several thousand bugs exploded out of the ground around Dosu.

It was over within seconds. Dosu himself had no defense against it. He tried to release another attack with his arm, but the bugs disabled that first with rather brutal efficiency and blood exploded form his arm as he tried to channel power through it.

"Tools are only as effective as the user. That arm is only effective if you can channel Chakra properly. Otherwise, it's a viable death trap. An impressive trick, but mere child's play in the world of true Shinobi to overcome. Fall."

Dosu collapsed, falling to his knees as darkness began to swarm his vision. With the last bit of his energy, Dosu looked up.

Orochimaru merely sneered.

Shino turned and departed without a word, even as Iryo-nin came into the arena, lifting a comatose Dosu and carrying him away.

"... Remind me to never piss off Shino." Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"As if those bugs would work on you. They'd probably explode from overexposure to Ramen-flavored Chakra."

Naruto was rather proud of himself for resisting the urge to smash the Uchiha's face into the ground. Again. Sasuke was only saved by Hayate's next announcement.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Kankuro!"

The following match was… Not impressive, actually. Kankuro apparently fought with a puppet and his whole master plan was to take out Sasuke with a surprise attack. A surprise attack that failed rather poorly against the Sharingan. Without missing a beat, Sasuke turned and blasted a fireball straight at the true Kankuro, blasting him into the wall and leaving him unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun! So cool!" Sakura squealed as Sasuke made his way back up.

Naruto grumbled. Stupid Sasuke and his habit of running around looking cool. Naruto would show him when his round came! He would kick ass and show all these people what the real future Hokage of Konoha was made out of!

"Me next! Me next! I volunteer as tribute! Let me fight one of the most glorious swirly band Shinobi, so I can avenge my most youthful teammate!" Lee yelled out, jumping up and down and staring straight at Hayate, a gleam in his eyes.

Tidus began to run in place.

"Why? Eager to get your ass handed to you?"

"The only one who will be doing the handing off the ass will be me!" Lee glared. Several people blinked before eying Lee oddly. The green clad boy didn't seem to notice, instead focusing once more on Hayate.

Hayate frowned at him.

"The matches are randomized," Hayate coughed, "Wait your turn."

Then, the names rotated once more.

"Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga!"

Eyes looking across the field, Sakura looked straight into the pale milky white eyes of the Hyuga prodigy. He eyed her with no lack of disgust. Sakura couldn't help but gulp. This wasn't a match she could possibly win. Not like she was now. Sakura knew, without a doubt, that she was the weakest of her teammates. She could see that now.

Against a Hyuga? She was going to get massacred.

"Yeah! Go Sakura! We believe in you, right Sasuke?" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke responded with a hn and a single nod.

Hope blossomed in Sakura. With a single determined nod, she made her way down. Neji himself just sneered, appearing in a flash to quick for Sakura's eyes to track. One moment, he had been with his team. The next, he stood before her on the arena.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Neji's sneer became more pronounced as Sakura quickly retreated, kunai held in her hands as she eyes the Hyuga wearily.

"Hmph, I don't know what you, of all people, are doing here. You are a disgrace to the Ninja Way." Neji told Sakura plainly.

A tick mark grew above Sakura's head.

"Excuse me?!" she demanded, anger overriding her previous fear.

"Simple. I had thought Hinata-sama was the worst excuse for a Shinobi here, but I was wrong. She has a kind, gentle nature. Not at all fit for the life of a ninja. But you and that Yamanaka girl, the pair of you…" Neji's face scrunched up with disgust. "The two of you make a game out of being Ninja. The pair of you only did so because you wanted to get closer to a boy, of all things! The ninja world isn't fun and games and colors and rainbows. The two of you disgust me." Neji declared. Then, the veins around his eyes pulsed as he wordlessly activated his Byakugan. "So, why don't you just quit? The both of know the real reason you became a ninja. The both of us know-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! HOW DARE YOU?! SHANNARO!"

Neji's surprise nearly cost him as Sakura's fist came not hurling at him, but at the ground in front of him. Still, he wasn't a prodigy for nothing. The earth exploded around them from the force of Sakura's blow. Neji himself leapt high in the air as Sakura fired several ninja stars.

Neji deflected them all with ease, landing several feet away. Eyeing the destruction, he raised a single eyebrow before shooting the panting pink haired Kunoichi an indescribable look.

"I must admit… I didn't expect you to have such power. But, obviously, it's a technique you haven't mastered properly. Just one swing drains your Chakra dangerously. It's just as I said. You have no idea what it means to be a true Shinobi. Quit, while you ca-"

"Enough of your psychological bullshit! You leave Sakura-chan alone! The only pathetic one here is you! You can't win by force, so you try and break her mind! Just shut up already!"

Neji twisted and glared.

"You stay out of this, you orange wearing buffoon! What even is that! What kind of ninja wears orange?!"

"The kind that will be Hokage! Bite me, white-eyes!"

Neji was about to respond when he was besieged by an army of Sakura's. Or, rather, an army of fakes. Neji arched a single eyebrow. Obviously, this years Kunoichi of the Year had no idea of the powers of the Byakuga-

Neji's hands darted out, ripping through the ninja wire that had begun to surround him. Without missing a beat, he spun around and aimed a palm straight for the girl. Sakura swerved out of the way, gripping onto Neji's arm and using it to lift herself up. A sandled foot smashed into Neji's head, sending him sprawling as Sakura spun in mid air, landing lightly on her feet and drawing another Kunai.

Neji growed.

"I misjudged you. No matter. Fate decreed that your path would end here when it chose me as your opponent. It's for the best. You were never meant to be a true Kunoichi, after all."

Sakura gripped her kunai.

"Bring it."

Neji's eyes gleamed maliciously.

Before Sakura knew what was happening, Neji was on her. Several blows struck her all over, making her limbs numb before a knee smashed into her chest, causing her to fall to her knees. Then, Neji gripped Sakura's hair and pulled as he placed two fingers below her throat.

"Pathetic! Surrender, here and now, little girl! Go on… Admit it. Admit it, that you aren't meant to be a ninja. Admit that you-"

Sakura spat a blob of blood right into Neji's eyes. The Hyuga hissed, releasing Sakura as he wiped at his now red tinged eyes. Sakura's kunai gleamed as she made for a stab. However, the blows Neji had landed earlier had made her sluggish, made her slow. Neji gripped her arm and flipped her behind him, smashing Sakura's body painfully against the ground.

"Hey! He can't do that! She's already beat! That isn't' a match anymore! Stop it!"

"You disgusting little worm! I will break you!" Neji roared. Sakura didn't respond. The last blow had knocked her dizzy. Dazed, she blinked up at Neji, seemingly not seeing him. Neji, however, didn't seem to care.

The girl had embarrassed him. The girl had to go. The proctor hadn't called the ma-

"Winner, Neji Hyuga! Now, let her go!"

Neji growled. Then, Sakura, broken and bloody and beaten, smirked up at him. Blood dripped from the Kunoichi's mouth, she was covered in bruises in every which direction, but she still smirked. Neji roared and aimed one last jab, right for the heart.

The Jonin moved. Neji suddenly found himself surrounded. Faster than he could see, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai had him from all corners, holding him back as Kakahi himself pulled Sakura back, cradling his wounded student against him.

Neji sneered again.

"Preferential treatment against the Hyuga?"

"You! The match was over, you jerk! Sakura-chan! Is she gonna be okay, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. Konoha has the best Iryo-nin around." Kakashi eye-smiled towards his student before turning towards Gair. "Still… To do that to a fellow Leaf Nin. What have you been teaching the boy, Gai?"

"I assure you, Kakashi, I will be having words with him."

Neji bared his teeth in annoyance before letting himself relax. The Jonin, sensing he wouldn't act, released him. Neji took several steps back, intent on going back to the stands when a fist came straight for his face. Neji spun to block, only to see Gai holding the offending hand. On his other side, Kurenia held a struggling Sasuke, eyes red and spinning with the Sharingan.

Neji sneered once more.

"That girl was a pathetic excuse of a ninja. You should both be thanking me for taking her off your shoulders. Aren't I kind?"

"No. You're an asshole. What crawled up your ass and died?"

Neji spun and shot a glare up at the stands.

"No one asked you!"

Sora just shrugged.

"I call it like I see it."

Neji wasn't going to bother responding to that statement. Instead, with a huff, he departed without a word. However, he paused when Naruto's voice rang out behind him.

"I swear…" Naruto spoke. "I swear, I'll make you pay for that. Sakura-chan didn't deserve that, you jerk."

"Hn. As annoying as she is… She's my teammate. I swear if Naruto doesn’t, I will, Hyuga." Sasuke added in.

Neji didn't respond. Instead, he kept on walking


	10. The Boy Who Bears the Key

A/N: So, have any of you met anyone that actually facepalms? I have. There's also the noticeable incident where I managed to get my little brother to facewall. Ah. I'm such a wonderful older brother, aren't I?

This is the second chapter I've written so far today. Huh. Anyways...

Also, I've given Sora a Summoning Contract. Who his Summons are is made pretty clear in this chapter.

Published: 1/13/2018

Warnings: Naruto has a rather unfriendly reaction in this one

* * *

** Chapter 10 **

**The Boy Who Bears the Key**

So far, it was unclear which match had been the most impacting, Tenten against Rinoa or Neji against Sakura. While the first round had been more evenly matched until Rinoa revealed her secret status as Lucifer junior, the last match between the Hyuga and the pink haired Kunoichi had been just plain brutal.

Lee himself shot Neji a withering look. Neji rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong, Lee."

"What you did was most disgraceful, Neji. It is one thing to defeat an opponent. It is another to try and strike them once the match is already done."

Neji merely shrugged.

"What of it? I did it to teach her a lesson. That girl has no business being a ninja, no matter your opinion on the matter, Lee. I did her a favor, before she gets herself killed." Neji stated matter-a-fact.

Lee grit his teeth.

"So you decided to end her life here and now instead?"

"I wasn't aiming to kill. I only wanted to maim and injure, but never kill." Neji answered.

Elsewhere, Dobby sneezed.

It was then that Tenten joined Lee in his glaring, which really took a lot since the girl had had a crush on Neji since they'd first become a team.

Several feet away, Cloud shot Sora a look. The brunette, sensing the stare, snapped his head in the direction of his sensei. Cloud continued to stare, not at all perturbed by how his student seemed to shift a bit away from him.

...

"What is it, sensei?" Sora asked, slightly uncomfortable.

Cloud, however, just shook his head and looked away.

"I knew you were spending too much time around Riku. You're even starting to sound like him a bit."

A tick mark appeared above Sora's head.

"Shikamaru Nara versus Choji Akimichi!" Hayate called out.

Across the room, both Shikamaru and Choji blinked in surprise. Choji, unsurprisingly, was the first to respond. "Hey! We're teammates! Isn't that, you know, against the rules?" Choji demanded to know.

"For the last time, the matches are randomized. What is it about randomization that you people- cough, cough- don't seem to understand?"

Shikamaru and Choji glanced at one another.

"How do you wanna do this?"

"How 'bout we don't?" Choji shot a pleading look at their sensei. Asuma took a puff out of his cigarette in response.

"If you win, I'll buy you lunch. Shikamaru, if you win, I'll buy you that collectors Shoji set you were eying." Asuma barginned.

Sparks seemed to fly as his two students gazed at one another. Gone was the familiar aura of two besties. Replacing it was determination to see this through, to get the prize.

It lasted all of two seconds before Shikamaru shot Asuma a look and scrunched his nose.

"Sounds like too much work for a Shoji set, even if its a fancy one. I've already got so many." Shikamaru stated.

Then, an orange annoyance appeared. Much like he had in the original timeline, Naruto kicked Shikamaru, sending him sprawling into the arena. Only, this time around, he followed it up by kicking Choji as well, sending him in right afterwards.

"Stop messing around and fight already!" Naruto shouted.

"Owe! Really, Naruto? Really?"

Temari twitched. This was their enemy? How in the seven hells were they losing so much clientele to this? Then again, she only had to glance to her left to see a groaning Kankuro, rubbing the spot on his head where he had collided heavily against the wall from the blast of Sasuke Uchiha's fireball Jutsu.

Shikamaru and Choji both stood.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

The two members of Team Ten did so in a rather rapid fashion, but not in a way anyone had expected. Their hands whipped out, each extending a single hand out with the palm facing up as the other moved through hand signs.

Several people leaned forward. Was this some new secret Jutsu that two of Konoha's legendary clans had developed? Beside Asuma, Ino groaned, burying her face in her hands. Asuma looked like he very much wanted to join her.

"Jan! Ken! Pon!" Shikamaru and Choji both shouted in unison.

Several people fell over.

The first round was a tie. As was the second. And the third. The fourth, Shikamaru finally won with a groan. Choji, oddly enough, laughed and tossed his arms up in the air.

"Yes! I don't have to go on with the test!"

More people fell over.

"Best two out of three!" Shikamaru growed, eyes glistening menacingly.

"Nuh uh, I lost fair and square! Haha!"

It was at this moment that Asuma gave into the urge to facepalm. Ino herself was eying the wall in curiosity, seemingly contemplating smashing her face into that instead.

Choji, gleefully, turned towards Hayate.

"Well? What are you waiting for! Call the match!"

"... Winner, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru groaned again.

* * *

"Sora Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka!" Hayate blinked. Uzumaki? Huh. He'd been sure Naruto had been the last one. Then again, in their prime the Uzumaki had been like rabbits. Having one randomly pop out of nowhere shouldn't be that surprising.

"Ehhh!? Uzumaki?" Naruto called out. He wasn't the only one.

"Yes! My turn!" Sora cheered, gleefully making his way into the arena, Kiba following soon after, his face scrunched in surprise.

"You're an Uzumaki? Are you related to Naruto?"

Sora blinked. Then, with a wide grin, he nodded.

"Yeah! Isn't that right, little cousin?" Sora turned and shot a beaming smile towards Gaara, much to the confusion of everyone else. Tidus could only groan.

Gaara twitched.

"For the last time, Uzumaki-san. I am. Not. Your. COUSIN!" Gaara barked out. Temari and Kankuro flinched, backing away rapidly. Baki himself eyed the Jinchuriki wearily.

Sora, however, just waived a dismissive hand.

"Nah, 'course you are! You've got the same hair as mom. And, that coppery smell." Sora said. Kiba took a small step back. That coppery smell coming from Gaara was the unmistakable scent of blood.

"Um." Kiba spoke. Sora turned towards the other boy as Kiba gave him an awkward look.

"What?" Sora asked.

"... That's not Naruto. That's Naruto." Kiba pointed towards a rather annoyed looking blond. Sora, surprised, met the gaze of the blond boy that had been staring at him earlier. Blue eyes, so much like his own, broke away as a small shudder seemed to ripple past the other boy'a flesh.

Sora titled his head.

"Cloud-sensei, you didn't tell me you reproduced." Sora shuddered slightly. More Cloud-sensei's running around. What an utterly terrifying thought.

Cloud could be heard sighing.

"Sora… I did not reproduce. That's your cousin. Not… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Gaara."

"Thank you. Not this Gaara. The other Uzumaki I found is the orange wearing gaki."

Sora's world seemed to fall apart. He shot Gaara what could only be described as a wounded look. "You lied to me?"

Gaara let loose a torrent of killing intent. Despite the fact that it was literally focused on Sora, the brunette didn't seem to notice at all.

"Whatever. I'm done with you. I hope you survive long enough for the final portion of the exam. I want to crush you myself." Gaara threatened, sand swirling ominously around him as he lowered his head a bit, shadows accentuating the Sand Genin's features.

Sora, instead of doing the natural thing and fearing for his life, shot his teacher a look that could only be described as I-told-you-so.

"See! He even sounds like mom!"

"Can we- cough- get on with the exam, please?" Hayate interrupted.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry!" Sora shot Hayate a familiar closed eyed smile. Several eyes darted back and forth between Sora and Naruto. Sora then looked towards his aforementioned cousin. "We should do some catching up later, yeah?

Naruto didn't respond. Instead, in a move that made Kakashi wonder if the Yamanaka had developed a Jutsu to switch two people's minds, Naruto, in a Hinata like gesture, looked like he was resisting the urge to hide behind him.

Sora frowned before turning towards Kiba. He'd deal with that later, he supposed.

Kiba crossed his arms and frowned.

"So, you're related to that loser Naruto, huh?"

Sora twitched. He might not know his cousin very well, but hey, he was family.

"My cousin isn't a loser!" Sora snapped.

Kiba burst into laughter.

"Ahhahaha, that's the best thing I've heard all exam! That idiot can't even perform a standard Bunshin Jutsu!" Kiba divulged.

Sora blinked several times before he realized the other Genin was serious. And, no one, it seemed, realized just how odd that statement was. His poor little cousin! What strifes he must have had to push through.

"No shit. We Uzumaki have too much Chakra for that. That's why Tobirama Senju made the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu especially for us, since we could use it safely without, you know, causing the clone to fall apart from overflow."

Behind him, Sora pretended not to here Cloud-sensei mutter about how he was going to have a few choice words with Riku for 'corrupting his precious student'.

Kiba looked surprised at the revelation.

On the balcony, Naruto's eyes widened as several people emulated Kiba.

Kakashi looked a bit disturbed before he turned his head to look at his blond student.

"Please tell me they didn't try to make you use the standers Bunshin."

"It's why I kept failing." Naruto admitted before going off on a tirade about stupid Academy teachers and what not.

Kakashi shot Sarutobi a look that screamed told-you-so. Sarutobi coughed.

"If we could please get on with the match…"

"Begin!" Hayate yelled.

"Alright! Come on, Akamaru! Let's show this loser what real Shinobi are made of!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru growled as he approached.

Sora eyed the both of them, eyes shooting back and forth.

"Ninken, huh? Well, if you're gonna have a partner in this, so am I!"

With those words, Sora bit into his thumb and rapidly went through hand seals before slamming his palm into the ground.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Seal marks ran along the ground before there was an explosion of smoke. Wearily, Kiba backed a few steps, Akamaru doing the same. Sora's teammate had literally sprouted wings. Sora himself might have a similar technique up his sleeve, so Kiba had to be-

The smoke cleared and Kiba tossed his head back as laughter ripped past his throat.

"What the hell is that thing suppose to be, huh?"

Before Sora stood a strange little orange creature. Two large ears extended from either side of the animal's head. It had a tail, and, on the tip of said tail there was a purple balloon of all things. Where the forehead would normally be, there were two pink orbs and strange little multi colored pillar things.

"Experiment 009! Nicknamed Pop!" Sora shouted as he lifted the small creature. Pop seemed to like this, and he downright cooed when Sora began to scratch him behind the ears.

Kiba laughed again.

"You expect to beat me with that?"

Sora shrugged.

"Pop isn't really a combat summon, but I thought he'd be useful against you. Cloud-sensei says I'm not allowed to anying out of the 0 Series until the final portion of the exam." Sora shot his sensei an annoyed look.

Cloud didn't respond. Instead, he had a brief internal flashback to a growling little ball of blue blasting him with a pair of plasma guns.

"Ahahaha! That's gold! You're just as pathetic as your cousin!"

"HEY!" Twin voices shouted out.

"We lucked out, Akamaru!"

Sora grit his teeth.

"That's what you think! You're standing before Sora Uzumaki, future Uzukage, believe it!" Sora shouted.

The entire room came to a grinding halt.

 _They're exactly alike,_ everyone thought.

Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth between Naruto and Sora. Then, the Uchiha nodded, crossing his arms. "Yup. Loud, boisterous, annoying, full of himself. He's definitely related to you."

Naruto responded to that statement with a swing which Sasuke easily dodged.

"Ahahaha! You might as well quit now! If anything, I have a better chance at being Uzukage, whatever the hell that is, and I'm not even from your village!"

Fire lit in Sora's eyes. Then, he turned to stare at the small Experiment in his arms.

"Do it."

Kiba, so caught up in his own amusement, didn't notice it until it was too late. Even Akamaru's barking didn't alert him. What did alert him, however, was the massive shadow that now enshrouded him. Blinking, Kiba looked up.

Only to see a the small purple balloon on the tail of the strange creature Sora had summoned seemingly consuming the room.

"What the hell!"

"Fire in the hole!"

The balloon exploding with a resounding pop that bounced off the walls. Kiba screamed, clutching at his sensitive ears as he realized the technique was literally designed to disorient people like him with enhanced hearing. On top of that, he was blasted into a wall by the force of the explosion as the little demon creature jumped up and down in excitement.

"Awesome! Thanks, Pop!"

"No problem!"

Sora high fived the little orange furred demon as said demon vanished in a puff of smoke. Sora then turned towards Kiba, his gaze hardening.

"So… You've had enough, dog boy, or do you want me to embarrass you more?"

Kiba responded by tossing Akamaru a soldier pill while he himself chugged one.

"Akamaru! We underestimated him! Go all out!  _Jujin Bunshin!"_

Sora's eyes widened as Akamaru seemed to grow, his fur turning a shade of red that reminded him of very rare meat. Then, Akamaru transformed completely, shifting from dog to a perfect copy of Kiba.

Huh?

_"Gatsuga!"_

Sora was forced to dodge as Kiba and his clone transformed into thrilling tornadoes of destruction, stirling at him rapidly from all directions. Sora leapt out of the way of one only to come in contact with another. The blast knocked him off his feet, flinging him into the air before both ninja and ninken appeared before him.

Two sharp blows sent Sora smashing into the ground.

Sora grit his teeth.

He wasn't supposed to use it this early on, but he didn't have a choice. Cloud-sensei would just have to punish him later. With a roar, Sora stood, a glow illuminating his hand as his weapon appeared in a flash in his hands. With a swing of the Kingdom Key, Sora smashed the blade right into Kiba, or maybe Akamaru's, chest. The other bended around the blade, a gasp and a bit of blood escaping their lips as Sora sent them flying.

Without missing a beat, Sora spun the Keyblade around him.

"FIRE!"

A circular shield of flames appeared around him. Brief, quick, fading. It was enough. The other tornado smashed into Sora's barrier, yelping loudly and backing away with smoking fur.

The ninken, then. Which meant the first one had really been Kiba.

Kiba and said ninken landed several feet away from Sora, both of them eyeing the weapon in Sora's hand in surprise.

"What in the world is that?!" Kiba eyed the strange looking sword wearily.

Sora grinned as he rested the Keyblade on his shoulder.

"This? This, my dear friend, is a-"

"Keyblade."

All eyes turned towards Naruto. Naruto, who was now looking at Sora with unmasked horror. Naruto, who was now backing away slightly. Naruto, who was looking at Sora as if was one of the traitors who helped level Uzushio.

"Kiba. Kiba, run. Give up. Don't fight him!" Naruto called out.

Kiba hissed before spinning around to glare right up at Naruto.

"Now, you listen here, you little shi-" the words froze on Kiba's tongue. They froze, because the moment Naruto met his gaze, Kiba could see it. Never once, in all the time that he had known Naruto, had he known the other boy to be afraid. Naruto didn't know the meaning of the word. He was liable to get himself killed, really, by how much he seemed to edge away from the idea of fear.

Except now. For the first time, Naruto was afraid. No. More than afraid, Kiba realized. Naruto was terrified. Terrified for him. Fearless, brave, doesn't know when to give up, Naruto. A tremble ran down Kiba's skin as he turned towards Sora, his own eyes now lit with the same fear coming off Naruto in waves.

Sora himself was frowning up at Naruto in unmasked shock, and maybe a bit of hurt.

"What's wrong? It's just a Keyblade. It's a weapon made for protecting people. Protecting the light." Sora stated, pulling the blade forth as he took a stance, ready to continue with their fight.

Naruto watched. Naruto watched, and, for a moment, he remembered. A face, so much like Sora's. Hair, an identical mess of random spikes. Eyes glowing gold, vicious and twisted. An insane gleam, a Keyblade rested on his shoulder before he brought it forth, and swung.

Naruto scrunched his eyes and looked away as a phantom pain ripped through his chest and a short, silent scream ripped through his lips and he backed away rapidly, colliding with a wall as everything started to go dark.


	11. Forgotten Memory

A/N: So, I've finally gotten around to playing FFX. That game really likes to hit you right in the feels, huh? I swear. The whole thing is one bloody tragedy mixed in bright colors to make it look cheerful. I wonder what that reminds me of…

Cough cough Birth by Sleep cough cough

Published: 1/19/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

** Chapter 11 **

**Forgotten Memory**

Naruto was falling.

Everything around him… Everything was so dark.

Falling, into the darkness.

Falling, into his memories.

The mad gleam in the eyes of a monster as he swung a blade of death. A tear-stricken face scrunched in a twisted determination. A teenager, possessed while his body acted against his will and so very, very gone. When it was all said and done, those eyes that had once been so full of life and happiness and joy just stared blankly ahead, unseeing, locked in his own mind.

Naruto felt like screaming. So, naturally, he did.

That was when a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Naruto froze. Someone was holding him. That was not a feeling he was accustomed to. His childhood had been a myriad of loneliness. He hadn't known love or comfort, hadn't had any friends or family to speak of. He'd never had anyone who would wipe away his tears and make him feel better after he'd gotten hurt.

Hell, if anything, he'd get vindictively smug faces whenever he did cry. Which, of course, resulted in Naruto refusing to shed a single tear while simultaneously pranking the shit out of those that had wronged him.

So, these arms around him now… Naruto wasn't sure what to do about them. Physical contact usually meant harm, not comfort. It usually meant he was going to be hit, not soothed. Normally, Naruto would have reacted accordingly, fighting back with all he had. Normally, Naruto would have responded to a hug with bared teeth and a kunai in his hands.

Normally, that's exactly what Naruto would have done.

Except… Right now…

These arms. These ares felt so familiar. Familiar in a way Naruto couldn't place, but familiar nonetheless. So, instead of fighting, he wrapped his arms around the other, buried his face, and cried.

"Shh. Shh, it's okay. Shh. I've got you. I'm not leaving. Let it all out."

Let it out. Naruto wanted to do just that. He didn't even know why. He didn't know why he was freaking out. That Sora kid was family, right? Family, actual family. Something Naruto had always wanted. So, why… Why was it that when what he wanted was finally right in front of him, that Naruto responded by freaking out?

"It's alright. Cry all you want. Don't hold it in. Let it go." the voice continued even as a hand rubbed along his back, patting him gently, grounding Naruto back to earth. The voice was undeniably masculine. A man. Naruto had always wanted a brother, or maybe even a father.

Sasuke, he supposed, was the closest thing Naruto had to a brother. Sasuke was annoying, he was better at everything, he was a smug little prick that liked to mess with him and what not, but Sasuke was also his friend. Sasuke was also the boy that had tossed himself in front of an attack he was sure would kill him without a second hesitation, because Sasuke was his rival and friend mixed all in one.

Iruka-sensei was the closest thing Naruto had to a dad. Someone who encouraged him and scolded him and helped him better himself. Someone who was there for him, who he trusted, who taught him. Not ninja stuff, which Naruto thought was pretty cool, but just plain life lessons, like why it's not okay to take that apple just because it looks yummy.

This man, though… Naruto feels something, in his heart. He isn't sure what it is, but it's different from the feeling he gets when he's near Sasuke and Iruka. Just what, Naruto doesn't know.

Naruto pushes away before stepping back several steps. The water beneath their feet, which Naruto seriously hadn't noticed before, sways around them. Before him, stands the stranger. Blue eyes, so much like Naruto's own. Brown hair, tanned skin, a muscular frame, a form fitting shirt, brown hakama.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not slow. Sure, if something bored him he'd quickly lose interest and forget all about it, which resulted in less than stellar grades at the Academy, but Naruto was not slow by any definition of the word.

"You… You're… You're the guy who stopped Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled, lifting his arm and dramatically pointing a finger towards the man. Terra Uzumaki, if what Sasuke and Sakura told him was correct.

Naruto hadn't believed them. Sure, he knew they had somehow gotten away from Snake-face, but he hadn't been sure on the how.

Apparently, his teammates had not been lying like he'd assumed. Whoops. Did that mean he owed them an apology for freaking out on them?

The man rose. Naruto hadn't even realized Terra had been kneeling in the water. Where'd all this water come from, anyways?

"That's right. It's been a long time, Naruto." The Guardian spoke, nodding towards Naruto in acknowledgement.

"Long… Time? What do you- Argh!" Naruto swayed, grabbing at his head as sudden pain struck him. What the hell? Images, too fast and too quick so see, began to beat against his head. Too much. It was too much. A drowning mix of colors, blurred and mashing against one another.

Hands clamped down around Naruto's shoulders, bringing him back. Naruto blinked several times before looking up. Terra's face was a mix of pain and worry. Worry for him, which was the weirdest feeling in the world.

Since when did anyone give a damn about him, anyways?

"You're not ready for that. Not yet. Just… Just a little longer, alright?"

Not ready? Not ready for what? What exactly was this guy hiding from him, anyways? Naruto didn't like secrets. He especially didn't like secrets against him. He especially didn't like how everyone else around him seemed to know more about Naruto than Naruto himself did, and the man before him had just been added to the list, it seemed.

Naruto ripped himself away, stepping back as a growl left his lips. Ignoring the pang he felt at the hurt expression Terra was sporting, Naruto glared.

"Not ready for what? What are you hiding from me? Who are you, anyways!"

The hurt didn't exactly fade, but it did become more recisned. Terra just stared at Naruto for several seconds, not saying , the strangest smile broke across Terra's face as he tossed his head back and laughed.

Naruto's annoyance was growing by the second.

"What's so funny, huh?"

Terra shook his head several times, the smile still on his lips as he looked back up at Naruto.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just… You've definitely got the look down." Terra said.

"What look?" Naruto snarled, about ready to throttle him.

Terra didn't answer. Instead, he sobered up, eyes seemingly going blank for a second as he remembered. What he was remembering, Naruto wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with Naruto himself. A memory of someone else, then. Someone Naruto reminded Terra of.

That made Naruto even angrier. People looking at him and seeing someone else instead of him. Naruto was himself, and no one else!

"Nevermind. You were starting to have a panic attack, so I pulled you in here." Terra casually attempted to change the subject.

Naruto wasn't about to be swayed that easily, though.

"Who are you? Why can't I remember you? Did you… Did you mess with my head?" Naruto demanded.

Terra let out a sigh as his hand rose up. With a sad little smile, he began to ruffle Naruto's hair. Naruto batted the hand away, glare still burning in his eyes.

"You'll understand. I promise. It's time to go back, though. I can't keep in you in here, not for long." Terra said.

Naruto froze.

"Ba- back?"

Goddammit! Naruto Uzumaki did not stutter! Naruto Uzumaki feared no one and no thing! There was no challenge in the world Naruto wouldn't surpass. The world could put him down a hundred times over, Naruto would just rise up again because he was just that stubborn. He was just that tenacious. There was nothing that scared him, nothing at all!

A pair of glowing golden eyes, dark hair, and a twisted Keyblade flashed in Naruto's mind and he wavered. White hot fear rippled through him, and his heart have a single painful beat against his chest.

The hand was back, right on his shoulder. Naruto looked up as Terra squeezed, a look of concern in the stranger's eyes. Or, was he a stranger? Naruto wasn't sure. He didn't know this man. Didn't know him at all. He had never met him before, never even heard of him.

At the same time, part of Naruto ached. A part of him, beneath it all, remembered. What he was remembering he wasn't sure. The image of a castle, tall and bright and full of happy memories, replaced the image of the Masked Boy.

Home?

"The boy, Sora… You don't have to worry about him. Trust me."

And Naruto did. Stupidly, he did. He knew he shouldn't have. He didn't have any reason to trust Terra. For all Naruto knew, Terra was really the Kyuubi trying to trick him. For all he knew, this was just some type of twisted Genjutsu and he was falling for it, hook, line, and sinker.

Regardless, when Terra said to trust him, Naruto did. Naruto looked up, locking his gaze with the other once more.

"Who… Who are you?"

Terra laughed again.

"Who indeed. Time to wake up, Naruto."

Then, a single finger rose and tapped against his chest, against his heart. Naruto breathed and swayed as the world twisted around them. Terra gave him one last smile before his form broke apart right in front of him, blasting away like sand in the wind.

The water banished beneath his feet. There wasn't a drop left of it, and it didn't take Naruto very long to realize that he was perfectly dry. Dry, and standing right back where he started, in the Tower in the heart of the Forest of Death, and wasn't that a mouthful?

Naruto looked around. Literally everyone was staring at him and, for once, Naruto did not like the attention. Kakashi-sensei had even uncovered his Sharingan, although why Naruto wasn't sure. Sasuke was actually shooting him a look of concern, which was so foreign Naruto wondered for a moment if this was all happening inside his head.

Well, almost everyone was looking at him. For some reason, the Oto Jonin had his eyes locked on Sora while he licked his lips. What the hell? Creepy.

Naruto turned and stared right at Sora.

Blue. Blue, not yellow. Hurt shining in them, instead of twisted sadism.

Twisted sadism…

Vanitas, Naruto mind supplied. The Masked Boy. Ignoring it, Naruto focused back on Sora. The hurt was starting to melt away, melt into anger. Uh oh. Sora was rapidly going from being distressed at Naruto's declaration to being offended by it.

So, Naruto did what comes best to him.

Laughing loudly, Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"Hehe, sorry about that! You reminded me of someone else for a bit there! It won't happen again!"

Naruto opened his eyes and grinned, only to be met with unimpressed stares and even a few eye twitches.

"Tch. Stupid loser, freaking out over nothing." Kiba bit out before turning back towards Sora.

Sora himself was still staring right at Naruto, his expression pensive. Naruto stared right back, determined to not look away this time. This wasn't Vanitas. Yes, Sora looked a lot like that psychotic nightmare of a human being, but he wasn't him. No. Sora was Sora. Naruto didn't really know Sora, not yet, but he decided that he wanted to.

Sora was an Uzumaki, just like Naruto. He had to admit, his curiosity had been spiked.

This time, it was Sora to break away. To Naruto's surprise, Sora dismissed the Keyblade, letting it vanish in a flurry of light.

Kiba took offense to this.

"What? You think you can take me without your weapon! Me and Akamaru will rip you to shreds!"

Sora, however, just shook his head as he lifted his arms, his fingers curled into fists, his expression serious.

"That's not it at all. You don't get it, do you? I won't bother explaining myself to someone as blind as you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Kiba snapped.

Sora didn't answer. Instead, with a flare of Chakra, Sora bent his knees before pushing off, fists swinging towards the Inuzuka.


	12. The Jock and the Heiress

A/N: This one continues right were the other one left off. Literally

Also, Thor94 mentioned summons for Naruto. Other than the obvious, which has me thinking… What would be a good summon for Naruto? I'm open to suggestions.

Apocalypse is one of Tidus' swords. According to the wikia, it's any one of Tidus' swords that has four status strikes on it. In this case, one of the strikes is used in the chapter.

Published: 1/20/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

** Chapter 12 **

**The Jock and the Heiress**

The Keyblade.

A weapon made of Light.

A weapon made to protect people.

A weapon meant for good, for defense.

A single look at a Keyblade tells you all you really need to know about them. Very rarely do you get a Keyblade with sharp edges. Mostly, you get round, smooth edges that are better for smashing than slashing. Even then, a Keyblade doesn't give off the aura of a weapon meant for harming people.

Sora remembered the Dive to the Heart. He remembered the weapons, appearing around him. He remembered the voice, telling him to pick, telling him to choose. To Sora, it had been a no brainer.

He'd picked the Shield. Yeah, the Sword looked pretty cool and the Staff had been tempting, but at heart, the Shield was who Sora was. A protector. A guardian. That's what the Keyblade represented to Sora. It's what the blade meant and what it was meant to be used for.

The look of unmasked horror on his cousin's face was telling. Naruto wasn't scared of Sora, no. Sora could tell that right off the bat. Naruto's eyes went blank when looking at him, went blank with a memory of someone who wasn't there. Someone who'd hurt him, someone who'd hurt him a lot.

With a Keyblade.

Sora dodged as Kiba swung. Flipping through hand signs, Sora's voice roared. "Defense!"

Around him, a barrier of roaring wind formed, spinning around him fiercely. Kiba and Akamaru were blasted back by the force of it, richocheating right off. Kiba himself managed to twist as he landed, falling into a crouch as a snarl twisted on his lips, but Akamaru was not so lucky. The poor puppy hit the ground hard, rolling once, twice, and falling silent in a whimper.

"Akamaru?" Kiba turned towards the dog. Akamaru gave a pitiful sigh before laying his head down on the ground, eyes falling shut.

Kiba's fist clenched, which isn't the smartest idea when you're fingernails are longer than normal due to a Beast Mimicry Jutsu. Blood dripped from his palm as he turned and shot Sora a withering glare.

Sora, for once, wasn't jumping around like a kindergartener hopped up on three expresos with extra sugar. Instead, his expression remained serious.

"You'll pay for tha- ugh!"

Sora decided he needed to finish this, here and now. No more playing around. Kiba gasped as a fist dug into his chest, his body bending around it from the force. The wind barrier around Sora hadn't faded either, and the bursts of wind slashed at him before flinging him back, tossing him several feet away.

Kiba grunted as he managed to sit up. Eyes wide, he looked up as Sora began to approach, taking his time with each and every step.

"Surrender. I don't have time to play."

Kiba growled.

"I-"

"Sleep." Sora interrupted cooly. Then, with a wave of his hand and another pulse of Chakra, Kiba swayed. Normally, he'd be able to fight it. Normally, he'd have more than enough energy to just shrug this kind of thing off, but not now. Not after the beating he had just taken. Kiba was so tired. And Sora's strange Jutsu was compelling him to do something he already wanted to do.

Kiba's face hit the ground with a thud.

Silence.

"Winner, Sora Uzumaki!"

* * *

"Sensei… What's wrong with the orange kid?" Tidus spoke.

Cloud frowned as he not so subtly stared at Naruto. The kid didn't seem to notice, too lost in his own world. Or, who knows, maybe he did. Cloud couldn't really tell with that one. He wore his mask well, Cloud would give him that.

Turning away, Cloud looked down towards his blonde student. Rinoa also looked up, her gaze shooting towards the Konoha Uzumaki.

"It means… Our worst fears have been confirmed." Cloud wasn't going to bother with sugar coating around his students. They'd stopped being kids the second they had put on their Headbands. He'd stopped seeing them as children the second he had signed them up for an exam that was known to get hundreds of participants killed. So, he would be honest with them.

Sora landed before them, expression still serious. Cloud was briefly reminded of Leon.

"What fears?"

Cloud didn't respond. Instead, he tilted his head to the side and shot a look across the room to the Oto Jonin, who, according to all logical indication, wasn't paying attention to any one of them at all. Instead, he was seemingly coaching his two remaining students on what to do to win their match when the time came.

Tch. As if Cloud was going to fall for that. The second Sora had summoned his Keyblade,  _against Cloud's orders and he was so going to get it when they got out of here,_  the bastard had licked his lips while looking at Sora in the same way Erza Scarlet looked at cake. It was a rather disturbing image.

It wasn't safe to discuss Village secrets in this room, Cloud decided. Honesty would have to wait.

"I"ll explain when we're away from prying ears. Who knows what sort of snakes might be crawling about."

The Oto Jonin, ever a professional, didn't bat an eyelash.

"Tidus and Hinata Hyuga!" Hayate called out.

Tidus turned as his name was called, looking around the place for his opponent. Hyuga, like that white eyed guy with a stick shoved so far up his ass it was a wonder it wasn't coming out of his mouth? Then, he saw her. On the other side of the arena, pressing her fingers together in a nervous tick that reminded Tidus of Vivi.

Unsure of herself, slightly frightened, doesn't do well under pressure. Not menacing looking at all. On the surface, it looked like Tidus had lucked out an this would be an easy win. On the other hand, Vivi was scarier than Lulu when it came to using Black Magic, so Tidus supposed he shouldn't underestimate this girl.

A hand clamped onto his back, pushing him forth.

"Go get her!" Sora smiled, sunny and wide and so much like himself. So much like himself except, of course, the part where the glow didn't reach his eyes.

Still, Tidus smiled back before making his way down.

* * *

Hinata had never known Naruto to be scared. It's why she admired him so much. Naruto was so strong, so brave. He had a never give up attitude which Hinata admired. It was because of Naruto that Hinata kept going. Naruto inspired her without even saying a word to her. Seeing him pushing on despite all the obstacles and all the challenges made Hinata want to do the same.

Seeing him so shaken had shaken her as well. It was just Hinata's luck that she didn't have to go against Neji Niisan. Hinata wasn't sure if she would have managed. Not against Neji. She wasn't even sure if she'd manage against her current foe.

The last member of the 'swirly band' Shinobi, as Lee had dubbed them, stood before them.

The blonde smiled at her, lifting up a hand towards her. Hinata eyed it with distrust, unsure what to do about it. In the Shinobi World, offering a handshake was not a thing often done. It's so easy to shatter fingers, especially with the way Chakra enhanced their strength. Yes, they could be healed, but a shattered hand never recovered, never fully.

The Chakra that once flowed freely would never recover, no matter what was done, thus leaving a ninja who couldn't mold Chakra properly anymore. A ninja who couldn't mold Chakra was no ninja at all. They might as well be a civilian.

"Let's have a nice, clean fight, yeah? Let's do our best!"

Tidus had such a cheerful aura that Hinata wasn't sure if it was annoying or it was uplifting. He seemed honest enough, but in the world of Shinobi, you never know. So, instead of taking the hand, Hinata fell into a Gentle Fist stance, the veins on the side of her head bulging as she wordlessly activated the Byakugan.

Tidus frowed before letting the hand drop. Instead, he shifted back slightly as a sword flashed into his hands, a strange dark blade with a sharp edge that looked like it belonged at the end of an executioner's blade. It split in two at the tip, giving it prongs. There were two handles, and Tidus rested his hand on the first.

"This is Apocalypse. I saw your the other Hyuga's fight, so I figure this will be the best blade to use against you."

To the human eye, the sword might have looked normal. A little unusual in the design, but normal nonetheless. Hinata's Byakugan could see more than that, however. She could see past the surface. There were runes along the side of the blade.

Sealing Jutsu.

Getting slashed by that sword would do more than cut her. From the way Tidus was channeling Chakra, Hinata realized that the other boy was the one who decided exactly what the sword would do, which meant...

"Begin!"

Tidus lunged.

Hinata dodged, spinning out of the path of the sword.

She couldn't afford to get struck. Not once. Engaging a Hyuga in close combat was considered suicide at best, and not a thing many people even attempted. It was either a sign of arrogance or a sign of desperation.

Sakura's had been desperation.

Hinata would like to say Tidus' was out of arrogance, but that would be a lie. The other boy moved just as quick as Neji did, if not quicker. The two Genin danced around one another, lunging and attacking but neither managing to strike a blow.

"Hn. Pathetic. Why she chose to participate in this exam, I'll never know."

Hinata froze.

The edge of the sword, Apocalypse, stopped right before her arm, less than an inch from cutting into her. Tidus pulled the weapon back before, stupidly, turning away from Hinata and towards Neji-niisan.

"Hey, you jerk! This isn't your fight, so stay out of it!"

Neji scoffed.

"Its Hyuga Clan business, not that a nobody like you would understand." Neji sneered.

"Hey! I am totally from a big time clan!" Tidus shouted, waving his arm around angrily.

"Really?" up in the stands, Tidus teammate, Sora, blinked several times. "Why didn't you tell us? That's so cool!" Sora cheered, oblivious to the way his comrade was resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Oh really? What clan?" Neji's voice dripped in skepticism.

"Erg. The Zanarkand Abes Clan!" Tidus lied through his teeth.

"Isn't that the sports team you used to play for?" Sora's expression twisted in confusion.

"Sora, shut up!" Tidus finally snapped at the other boy.

"Sports team?" Neji stated incredulously. Then, he turned and looked straight at Hinata. "You're having trouble against someone who isn't even a proper Shinobi? You're more pathetic than I thought!"

"Neji! Enough!" Gai interrupted, shooting his student a cold look. Neji clamped up, but the look he shot Hinata was one of pure contempt.

Neji…

Hinata relented.

Why should she even fight, anyways? Neji was right. She was weak and pathetic. Hinata wasn't even sure why she had chosen to participate in this exam. Yes, she had come along for her teammates, but even then, she had chosen to continue on even when the Hokage had given them the option of dropping out. What Hinata really wanted was-

"Hey! Don't listen to him, Hinata! That prick doesn't know the first thing about you! You can do it! Kick his ass!"

Hinata's face turned beat red. Naruto was cheering her on. Naruto, her hero, believed in her. He thought she could do this. Hinata didn't know what to sa-

"Oh yeah? Tidus, tear her apart! You can do it!"

On the other side of the arena, Sora started to cheer for his own teammate. The two Uzumaki locked eyes once more, except this time, instead of Naruto wavering due to an odd crippling fear Hinata wasn't even sure Naruto himself understood, sparks seemed to fly through the air.

"Hinata is gonna kick his lily white ass! Aren't you, Hinata?"

"Oh please! As if Tidus would ever lose to a Taijutsu expert! Right, Tidus?"

Tidus and Hinata didn't answer. Instead, the pair of them sweatdropped before turning away and looking back at each other.

"Er…" Tidus said awkwardly.

Hinata dropped back in her stance.

"May the best ninja win."

Tidus smiled. Then, lifting his sword up again in the air, he swung.

Hinata met him headon. Dodging wouldn't be enough, Hinata decided. Dodging was leaving them both in a stalemate. It was time to improvise. It was time to do something insane.

Hinata waved, hand darting out. Tidus' eyes widened in surprise as Hinata struck against one of the seals on the sword, pouring Chakra into it, against it. Much like Tenketsu on the human body, the sword itself had it's own Chakra points. Chakra points which Hinata would diable and shatter apart and-

Darkness exploded from the blade.

Hinata hissed, leaping back as Tidus did the same.

"Holy hell, girl! Did no one ever tell you not to try and mess with Uzumaki style Sealing Jutsu? There's a reason they were known for that!"

The world around Hinata, for once, was dark. Hinata gasped, standing to full height. She strained her Byakugan, pushing back against the illusion. It wavered, but only slightly. All around her, she could see maybe a meter ahead and nothing more. The rest of the world was shadows.

"What- what is this?" Hinata gasped.

"Apocalypse has a few nifty little tricks in it that release when I channel Chakra the right way. You, however, forced it to act, so we both got hit with the backlash. Oh man. Wakka is never gonna let me live it down."

"Why can't I see!" Hinata shouted, her voice trembling. For a Hyuga, not being able to see was the most terrifying thing in the world. For someone like her, who had always had perfect vision by normal standards, outside of the use of her Kekkei Genkai, this was downright terrifying.

"Oh, that. This Jutsu was designed way back when the Uchiha were still annoying. Hit 'em with this and bam, their super eyes are super useless." Tidus carelessly revealed.

A Jutsu designed specifically against Dojutsu. Hinata shivered.

Wait…

Tidus had said backlash. The backlash had truck them both. Which meant…

Hinata lifted her arms again.

"You're just as blind as I am."

"Yep. I don't need to see you to hit you though, sweetheart. Water!"

Liquid splashed on the ground around them, striking against Hinata's feet. What? Tidus could use Ninjutsu? What a strange way to use Suiton Jutsu. Hinata had never heard of a Shinobi merely calling the name of the element that they wanted, although she supposed it was possible. The words were only meant as an additional focus after the hand signs, so casting like this was possible.

Instinct had Hinata leaping into the air.

She wasn't quick enough.

"Thunder!"

Lighting arched, the entire arena become a land mine. Hinata screamed as the lightning struck her before falling face first into the water, her eyes falling shut as consciousness finally left her.


	13. Perlim's End

A/N: Sooo, I was going to stop this chapter after the second match, but, since there was only one left after that, I added it in.

Also, I woke up at 2 and couldn't get back to sleep. So, I decided to write this instead. Enjoy

Note: Re added this chapter since Fanfiction was being weird

Published: 1/30/2018

Warnings: None for this one

* * *

** Chapter 13 **

**Perlim's End**

Hinata's body hit the floor with an audible thump. She rolled once, twice, before finally coming to a vault. Her arm splayed out across the floor, her eyes shut tight.

Tidus landed only a few feet away, a pant escaping his lips as the teen fell to his knees. The only thing that kept his face from smashing into the ground was his hand shooting out, catching himself just in time. Around them, the water seemed to cackle with energy, the last few sparks flickering away and fading into nothing.

Tidus twisted his head, shooting a glare right at Hayate, who, at the moment, was staring right at Tidus in shock. "Call the match," Tidus hissed through grit teeth.

"Winner, cough cough, Tidus!"

"Woo hoo! Were three for three, baby! Take that!"

"Hinata! Shino will avenge you, right Shino?"

"Of course. Why? Because she is my teammate, and you have harmed her."

Tidus sweatdropped as the other two remaining members of Team Eight glared right at him. Kiba had awoken easily enough from the small sleep spell Sora had put him under since Sora hadn't used much force with the thing, and was currently glaring death towards Tidus.

Well. Whatever. He'd deal with it in stride.

* * *

"Kin Tsuchi and Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino had long ago realized she wasn't the best kunoichi she could possible be. She really didn't want to be. The Ninja World was an ugly thing. She could put in all the effort she wanted, and it could still end up backfiring on her. Ino knew she didn't have massive amounts of Chakra. She knew she didn't have the raw skill present in prodigies and geniuses. She knew that the world was an ugly, ugly thing, and it scared her.

Maybe that was why she was so attached to the idea of having Sasuke. There was just the idea of having someone stand beside you, before you, protecting you, that Ino liked.

That was Ino's normal view of things.

That normal view was no longer in play.

Ino shot a quick glare at Neji. Her fellow Genin merely raised a single unimpressed eyebrow, which only furthered to boil Ino's internal rage.

"Eyes on me, Princess. I'm your opponent!" a voice snapped.

Ino turned. Kin, from Oto. Her teammates had been perfectly willing to abandon their comrade. They had been perfectly willing to let Kin die. Ino, personally, felt disgusted by it. Sure, she didn't always get along with her own teammates, but she would never, in her wildest dreams, imagine turning on them.

Yet Kin didn't seem affected by it in the slightest.

Ino wasn't sure what bothered her more: the fact that they would betray her without hesitation or the fact that Kin wasn't at all perturbed by it because she would do the same in a heartbeat.

That was the Ninja World in a nutshell.

Kin sneered at her.

"Kunoichi like you are what disgust me the most. You're an insult to everything that it means to be a ninja. Look at you, trying to look all nice and pretty."

Sakura, shoved down to her knees. Kin, pinning her down, hand curled in Sakura's hair, pulling.

Ino clenched a single fist, remaining silent. Kin's eyes gleamed with malicious intent.

"You're just like that pink haired bitch, weak and pathetic! Why did you even decide to become a ninja, anyways? Weak, weak, weak. Well, newsflash, this is the real world, and I won't hold back. I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Ino eyes trailed along the stands. Her eyes momentarily fixed themselves on the other remaining Sound Genin, Zaku. Sakura had fought him too, latching her mouth to his arm as, in a moment of desperation, all Sakura could do was bite down and swing.

Sakura, broken on the ground, Neji standing above her.

Sakura, growing strong.

Sakura, being broken down.

"Hey! I said I'm your opponent! Don't you dare ignore me!"

Ino easily dodged out of the way of the senbon being tossed her way. Then, her eyes narrowed. She had never wanted to be a ninja. Not really. Not truly. What Ino wanted most of all was to live a quiet life, running her flower shop. She wanted to look away from the ugliness, escape it. Yet, here she was.

Here she was, because it's what her family expected of her.

Here she was, because it's what her team expected of her.

Here she was, because of Sakura.

A fire lit in Ino's eyes as she locked gaze with Kin. The other kunoichi flinched back from the intensity, her stance growing weary.

Ino lifted her arms as she fell into a taijutsu stance. Taijutsu had never been her forte, but regardless, it's what she would wield now.

"I'm sorry, but I have to surpass you. I have to make it through this portion of the exam. I have to, because there is no way in hell I'm letting that white eyed bastard get away with what he did to my friend!" Ino snarled.

Kin blinked several times. Up in the stands, Ino could practically here that arrogant Hyuga asshole rolling his eyes at her.

Then, Kin tossed her head back and laughed.

"Friend? Friend, you call her? The pair of you are so desperate for the same dick you can't even stand being in the same room! You're even more pathetic than I thou-"

Kin, so busy laughing, didn't see the leg going straight for her face. For a self proclaimed great kunoichi, it wasn't very impressive. Ino's leg smashed right on point, sending Kin sprawling. Kin hit the ground hard, rolling several times before coming up in a crouch, blood dripping from her busted lip as she glared up, all traces of humor gone.

Ino eyed her coldly.

"You're right. Sakura and I… We haven't been the best of friends. We let little things get in the way. We were stupid, I admit. We were stupid, but that doesn't change the fact that she's my best friend, and I won't let you or anyone else harm her without answering to me!" Ino yelled out hotly.

Kin stared at her blankly for several seconds. Then, with an annoyed huff, the girl rose from the ground, senbon appearing in her hands.

"Well, you'll just have to disappoint! I have no intention of losing to-"

"GO INO! KICK HER ASS!"

Ino twitched before spinning and shooting a glare behind her.

"No one asked your opinion, Naruto!" Ino snapped.

Naruto looked annoyed.

"Hey, I was being supportive, you… You… You blond!" Naruto finally seemed to decide on an insult, nodding to himself in approval as he crossed his arms.

Beside him, Sasuke looked like he wanted imitate Ino's earlier face faulting incident.

"Naruto, you baka, you're blond."

"I'm a regular blond. My hair is nice and sunny. Hers looks like withered leaves in the fall." Naruto countered.

That's it. Ino was adding Naruto to her hitlist, right after that Hyuga bastard.

Ino spun out of the way as more senbon came flying.

"I said stop ignoring me! Are you really that arrogant? Do you really think you can beat me without even looking at me, huh?"

Bells jingled in the air around her, and the world started twisting.

What?

What was thi-

Genjutsu.

Ino gave out a small grunt of pain as another senbon buried itself in her arm. Ignoring the pain, she looked around. The world seemed to ripple around her, like clear water shifted when you added a drop. Kin seemed to multiply, dozens of her appearing where there had once been one.

"The only journey that's ending here is yours! I can't afford to lose this match, so I'm ending it, now!"

"Huh. Sound Jutsu. Like Edward's?" up in the stands, Sora spoke.

His sensei shot him an annoyed look.

"Sora, stop revealing random village secrets."

"What! It was a genuine question!"

Sound Jutsu?

Of course.

Otonin.

Still.

This was all technically in Ino's mind. Kin thought she had the upper hand because she'd caught Ino in the illusion, but the only fool here was Kin. Using genjutsu against a Yamanaka was suicide. Even the Uchiha typically didn't try it.

The Yamanaka specialized in mind arts. To perform a genjutsu in the first place, you have to link your mind to that of your victim. Kin had linked their minds, her will, her imagination, forging the illusion. The illusion who's bonds Ino could trace back easily enough.

"The only one who will end… Is you." Ino declared. Hands rising up, Ino performed a familiar hand sign, but inverted. Kin gave a brief shout as t the illusion around them shattered, falling to her knees and gripping at her head.

"What- what is this!"

Ino didn't bother answering. Instead, she flipped her hands once.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Kin's eyes went blank as Ino's body hit the floor. Slowly, her hands dropped from her head as she stood. Then, turning towards Hayate, Kin spoke.

"Proctor. I forfeit." Kin said, her body and mind completely subjugated.

Hayate nodded.

"Winner! Ino Yamanaka!"

* * *

"Rock Lee and Zaku Abumi!"

"Ah, really? Come on! Let me fight already!"

"Hn. If we're lucky, you won't have to fight at all. It will save us the embarrassment."

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

"YOSH! At long last, I can burn my Flames of Youth!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Shit! Close your eyes, all of you!" Cloud shouted out, his eyes in a panic.

It was, however, too late. Far too late.

Lee and Gai collided in a joyful student teacher hug, the power of their youth casting a powerful genjutsu of pure youth.

"MY EYES!"

Hayate coughed. Loudly. For once, it wasn't the chronic version that had ailed him for years, but more of a hey, let's get on with the show kind of deal.

"Would the combatants please come down?"

Zaku and Lee both did so, the pair of them glaring at each other.

"You! I won't let you embarrass me again like you did in the forest! And, this time, that stupid orange wearing blond kid isn't going to save you with his weird red spiral thing!" Zaku shouted.

"Yosh! Naruto-san's flames of youth truly are a wonderful thing! However, I can defeat you just fine on my own, without them! This is no longer a three on one match!"

Zaku bristled. Up above, several of the Jonin shot Naruto weary looks as Zaku's words fully registered with them. Kakashi, in response, eye smiled at them all while placing a hand on his student's shoulder and discretely standing before him.

"Begin!" Hayate called out.

Zaku wasn't going to bother wasting any time. Lifting a single hand, he let out a pure blast of destructive sound waves. Lee was gone in a flash, faster than the human eye could see. Zaku spun around, letting lose a blast as Lee appeared at his side, swinging a fist right at his face.

Lee was jettisoned back, but it hardly mattered. In fact, Zaku had pretty much damned himself with the act, since he'd put in a little too much force into the blow.

Lee landed right on his feet. Behind him, his weights which had been blown away by Zaku's attack slammed against the wall and nearly brought down the building as sand exploded everywhere, earth shattering under the weight.

Several jaws dropped.

Lee blinked several times, eyes looking behind him at the destruction.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee called out. "I'm sorry, it seems I've lost my weights! For this, I will run a hundred laps around Konoha on my hands as retribution!"

On his hands? Holy hell, what were these Konoha Genin made out of?

"LEE! It's alright! It wasn't your fault! The fault is mine for not giving you more secure weights! For this, I shall join you in your laps!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE! Give him hell! Show him the power of a genius of hard work!"

Genius of wha-

Zaku didn't think after that. The fist that came smashing into his face came so quickly it was a wonder his brain didn't end up splattered all over the ground from the velocity alone. Needless to say, Zaku hit the ground hard, his body smashing into and through the wall behind him.

* * *

Temari felt sweat fall down her brow.

Beside her, Gaara was eyeing her with an expression she could only deem to be feral.

Everyone else had gone.

The only three remaining were her, Gaara, and the Uzumaki brat.

No matter how this turned out, there would be blood. Her little brother wouldn't hesitate to tear her apart, because as much as Temari loved him, as much as Temari remembered the scared little boy clutching to a stuffed animal like a lifeline, Gaara's mind was a broken thing by the monster screaming in the back of his head.

It was moments like this that made Temari hate her father. She hated him with all her heart, hated him for what he had done to her brother, hated him for what he had done to their family. Rasa should belong on a top ten list of worst fathers ever, if Temari was being honest.

Bloody sociopath.

Because of Rasa, Temari might die right now. Sure, she could fend Gaara off for a bit, but Temari was under no delusion that she would survive. Gaara would rip her apart. If not kill her, at the very least, he would maim her. Running away would prove useless, because Gaara would tear her apart anyways later for running.

On the other hand, perhaps she wouldn't fight at all. She wouldn't fight, and Naruto instead would be the one torn apart. That would be the best option. Sure, the Konoha nin wouldn't like it, but whatever. Temari would at least survive.

There was, of course, the final possibility, and the worst one.

Gaara wouldn't fight at all.

That would doom them all.

Temari could see from the way Gaara was twitching, from the way that he was clamoring for blood, that he just wouldn't accept that. Gaara wanted to kill. He needed his fix. The monster in his head wanted it's fix.

Oh god.

What had her father done to her brother? Such a twisted, vile curse.

The names on the screen began to rotate.

The first name to lock on was Uzumaki's. The other name continued to shift back and forth, slowly coming to a halt. Temari let out a brief sigh of relief as the name settled on Gaara's.

Before shifting, one last time, causing her blood to freeze.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Temari!" Hayate finally announced.

Temari turned to shoot Gaara a weary look.

Gaara's fist clenched.

Temari took a step back in fear as pale green eyes turned towards her.

"Well? What are you waiting for: Go tear him apart." Gaara said before turning away, eyes looking away.

What?

That… That wasn't the reaction Temari had been expecting. If anything, she expected Gaara to go out of control, but this? Calm acceptance? Yes, Gaara was most definitely annoyed, but he wasn't frothing at the mouth like he'd usually be. But, why would Gaara…

Temari's eyes trailed off, her eyes locking with Sora's. Despite realizing that Gaara was not, in fact, really his cute little cousin, Sora still shot what Temari could only describe as a concerned look towards Gaara.

Sora cared. Why in the hell some stranger cared about her brother was beyond Temari, but Sora cared. Not only did he care, he seemed to also have some strange influence on her brother, because what else could it be but Sora's influence keeping her brother's wrath at bay?

No matter what threats Gaara had issued, Temari could see that Sora's constant pestering presence had actually done him good. Odd, but she would take it.

"Yes! Finally! I'm up against the fan girl!"

Temari's world came to a screeching halt. Slowly, she turned to shoot a chilling look towards Naruto, who was waiting impatiently in the arena for her. Temari leapt down, pulling the fan from her back as she glared.

"I know exactly what you meant by that statement. Regardless, I'm going to break you for the implication anyways." Temari stated.

"Heh? What implication?

"BEGIN!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Smoke exploded all around them as clones leapt right at Temari, kunai gripped tight in their hands. Temari scoffed.

"It'll take more than that!"

Unfurling her fan, Temari swung, the first moon seemingly glowing on the surface. Wind exploded outwards, blasting away at the clones, smashing several of them against the wall. They exploded away as Naruto himself gave a pained grunt, falling to the ground.

Temari growled.

"A pathetic trick like that won't work on me! If that's all you have, then this match was over before it even began!"

Naruto glared up at her, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth as he stood to full height.

"As if!" he shouted.

Elsewhere, a certain psychotic sharpshooter sneezed.

"I will be Hokage, dattebayo! I won't be defeated by someone like you in my very first Chunin Exam! I'm making it all the way to the end!"

With that bold declaration, Naruto was on her. Temari had to admit, the brat was fast. Faster than she gave him credit. Temari was no slouch herself either, however. Temari dodged out of the way of the first few swings even as several other Naruto's popped into existence around her. Temari lifted her fan, the metal blocking a kunai before her leg snapped out, causing one of the clones to explode.

Naruto fought like a whirlwind. Swings and blows and an endless barrage of reinforcements. Dangerous, to be sure, but Temari had seen and fought better. Smashing her fan though another clone, Temari leapt into the air, twisting above Naruto's head as she unfurled the fan once more.

"Second moon!"

Naruto gave another grunt as he was blasted back, the wind slashing at him as it left brutal lashes all over the ground, the clones exploding again.

Temari was a bit impressed. True, it was harder to cut a shinobi due to their chakra forming a natural barrier against damage done by jutsu, but still. She'd seen that attack cut people apart. Temari landed easily on crouched legs as Naruto stood again, blood staining against the orange.

"Once you see all three moons… It's over. It's too bad. You're not bad. But, you're up against me. You lucked out, kid." Temari shrugged.

Naruto turned red, his fists clenched in rage.

"I hate people like you the most! So arrogant! Well, I'll show you!"

Temari sneered.

Time to end this.

Instead of responding verbally, she opened her war fan fully, all three moons glowing brightly, and, with force that she had seen level the thick trees Konoha was so fond of, Temari swung.

* * *

Damnit, damnit, damnit!

Naruto was losing. He knew he was losing.

Temari was too strong. Stronger than Sasuke, even. She moved just as quick, hit just as hard, and seemed to have a Jutsu literally designed to work against him. Sasuke's fireballs and wires, Naruto could deal with.

These wind blasts left no room for error, no room for him to dodge. They left him no defense, especially in this open room.

Naruto was not going to lose, damn it! He refused! That was his nindo, his ninja way! He was going to win! He was going to-

The fan unfurled, all three purple moons on its surface now showing as Temari swung it forth, letting loose another concussive blast of pure wind energy.

Shit!

Reflexibly, Naruto lifted up his arm in a desperate moment of defense.

 _ **Shield**_ , a voice spoke in his head.

Wait, what?

There was a brilliant flash of light, illuminating everything, bliding Naruto and even the rest around him for a single, fleeting moment. Then, the glare died down and Naruto gasped. He wasn't the only one.

There was a weapon held in his hands, a very familiar weapon. Unlike Sora's, this one was a bit larger. Brown and blue, the heavy bronze keyblade in Naruto's hands looked like it could go toe to toe with Zabuza's rather ridiculous oversized blade. Where Temari's wind had struck, there was a strange hexagonal shield forming around Naruto, moving around him even as he felt energy seep back into his body.

Wait, what?

"Wow! He has a keyblade too!"

"Huh. A heal block. I haven't seen that Jutsu in years."

Naruto looked up. The other blond, who looked a bit like the Fourth Hokage now that Naruto thought about it, was eyeing him with a pensive glance, eyes fixed on the keyblade now in Naruto's grasp.

Key… Blade...

Naruto let out a small shriek as he tossed the bloody thing away. His aim, even when not concentrating, was impeccable. Temari was knocked out of her shock by a flying bronze sword going straight for her head. She only just managed to lift her fan in time, the keyblade smashing against the metal side of it and sending vibrations through her body as the metal dented from the blow, the fan sent flying from her grasp.

"What- What in the world- No, it doesn't matter!" Temari snapped, her eyes glaring furiously at Naruto, who was still staring at his hand in a bit of wonder. "I don't need the fan! Yes, it helps me channel my Wind Jutsu, but I don't need that to defeat you!"

Naruto looked up with a glare.

"People like you annoy me the most! There it is! That arrogance! I won't hold back just because you're a girl!"

Temari was wrong. Against someone else, she might have managed without her fan. Against someone like Naruto, though, there was no defense. Even Sasuke struggled to keep up with Naruto, and Sasuke had a bloody Sharingan that helped him predict movement.

Every wind blast in the world wouldn't have helped Temari without her fan helping channel it along. Weaponless, Naruto was more than equal to her in unarmed combat.

"Naruto! Uzumaki! Combo!"

Temari hit the ground hard, smashing into the ground as the dust settled around her, her eyes closed shut as consciousness finally left her.


	14. Uzukage-Sama

A/N: For the next matches, I went with a random number generator. First one to go in was Gaara, since he didn't participate in the preliminaries, then it went on from there, with the victor of each match taking a turn. So, the final matches order have been chosen completely at random

Ino, for the record, has the worst luck. Poor, poor girl

Published: 2/13/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

** Chapter 14 **

**Uzukage-Sama**

Orochimaru resisted the urge to lick his lips once more. The first time he had done so, the Konoha nin hadn't batted an eye, but that Jonin form Uzushio, of all places, had eyed him with utter contempt.

What fascinating power. Not just Naruto-kun, no. Orochimaru couldn't resist the hungry look he shot towards Sora. There was another.

Another bearer of the Keyblade.

Interesting! How utterly interesting!

Uzushiogakure no Sato. The Land of Whirlpools. The land of the lost. The great fallen village, with its hidden secrets and myths. Orochimaru didn't think that he would live the day to see their return. He did, of course, intend to live forever, but he had always assumed that Uzushio would remain in obscurity.

It's fall had been a brutal thing, leading to the Second Shinobi World War. Orochimaru remembered. That had been so many decades ago. Back before all of this, back before he had given his heart to the darkness, back when he and Tsunade and Jiraiya had all been one. Such a distant, far off place.

Yet here, before him, now stood the literal impossible.

Orochimaru didn't bother looking at the rest of the Uzu participants. He did have some manner of restraint, after all. The boy, Sora, held the Keyblade. The girl, Rinoa, held the mythical powers of a Sorceress, another act that Orochimaru thought he would never see again. Not since Adel.

It had taken him, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Sarutobi-sensei working together to take out that sociopath. And even then, they couldn't kill her. No. They had been forced to drive her away, because they couldn't cut her down. Such power, reborn into this world.

The last boy, Tidus, looked inconsequential. Still. Orochimaru would not rule the child out. If anything, his sealing skills were phenomenal to wield that sword with such ease. True, the Hyuga girl had shattered his control on it, but that was the Hyuga for you.

As much as these turns of events pleased Orochimaru, there was one thing that did not. With renewed annoyance, Orochimaru turned to glare at his 'Genin team'. The three of them squirmed uncomfortably.

"That," Orochimaru hissed, "was utterly pathetic. Not one of you passed? And you, Kin, what was that? I warned you not to use Genjutsu on the Yamanaka or the Uchiha, and what do you do?"

"But, sensei-" Zaku exclaimed.

"Silence! We'll discuss the proper consequences later." Orochimaru snapped at the boy, ignoring how the three cringed as he turned away from them. Hm. Three sacrifices. Perfect, Orochimaru decided. He would sacrifice them all. Their lives truly were of no consequence. If they were a better use to him dead, then he would slay them, plain and simple. Orochimaru was a pragmatist at his heart, and a pragmatist he would remain.

* * *

"Since there are 11 people moving on, cough, like last time there will be one that's left out of the fighting for the first round of matches, cough."

Gaara twitched at the words.

He had barely managed to suppress his urge to go out and slaughter. The primary reason he had done so was literally bouncing next to him.

Sora Uzumaki would no doubt have glomped him in an effort to calm him if he had tried. That boy had no self preservation. Which, normally, would be no problem for Gaara, except his bloody sand wouldn't obey him when he told it to attack.

Mother was scared of the boy. Why she was scared was beyond Gaara, but Sora wasn't the only one she feared in this exam. The second the other Uzumaki had summoned that so called Keyblade, mother had whimpered and ordered Gaara to stay away. Far, far away.

These Keyblades… What were they, and why did mother fear them so?

"Except, of course, Sabaku no Gaara, cough." Hayate continued. Gaara perked at this. "Gaara, come here. All of you are going to pick a number, and that's how we'll decide the matches. Gaara will select first since he didn't participate here." Hayate explained.

Gaara eagerly took his number from the box. He was tired of this bullshit. The forest had been so utterly boring. Yes, there had been many opponents, but they had been weak. He needed something else. Something stronger. Something to make him feel alive.

Gaara turned the number in hand.

Nine.

Hayata eyed it before nodding.

"Alright. You'll be in the last round of the first match. Everyone else, take a number!"

Up on the board, the order of the matches showed.

Round one, Tidus versus Naruto Uzumaki

Round two, Rinoa Heartilly versus Shino Aburame.

Round three, Sora Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga

Round four, Lee versus Sasuke Uchiha

Round five, Sabaku no Gaara versus Ino Yamanaka

Free, Shikamaru Nara.

Gaara twitched. Slowly, he turned his head towards the pathetic excuse for a Kunoichi that had only just managed to scrape her way into the finals. The Yamanaka paled as Gaara sneered at her. "I'm going to rip you, limb from limb." Gaara promised, "Make it worth my while."

With that, he was gone, a swirl of sand falling to the ground being the only sign he had even been there at all.

* * *

Shikamaru grit his teeth. Normally, he would be thrilled at not having to participate in the first match of the finals. Normally, he wouldn't have to witness a teammate being torn apart before that.

Ino had wanted to take on Neji. That, Shikamaru could see plain as day. Fate, however, had other ideas, and had set her on a path of destruction.

They had come across Gaara once in the forest. The other boy had been covered, head to toe in blood. Covered in it, and had sneered at them.

"You're too weak to kill. Not interesting enough. Go away before I change my mind."

That cool dismissal. That monster was going up against Ino. That monster would kill her.

Shit, shit, shit!

Shikamaru turned towards Ino, who still stood there shell shocked, seemingly not believing the world around her. Shikamaru's hands darted out, clasping onto her shoulders. Ino looked up.

"We'll make it through this. We've got a month to plan. We'll find a way. I promise."

She could, of course, always forfeit. And, then what? Shikamaru would face Gaara instead. Shikamaru, could of course, also forfeit. If they did that, Gaara would either tear Naruto or Tidus apart, whoever won their little match.

Ino didn't say a word. Instead, she just nodded, her eyes still slightly glazed.

"I'll definitely avenge Hinata! You're going down, fish boy!" Naruto's voice called out.

"Says the kid whose name literally means Ramen Topping! The only one who's going down is you!" Tidus shot back.

Shikamaru turned. Already, it had begun. This time around, they were going to get an entire month to plan. Already, everyone was eying one another, eying their opponents, and plotting the best possible way to take them out.

Rinoa and Shino stared at each other in silence, neither saying a word. What would win, overwhelming raw power, or Shino's superior tactical mind?

Sora turned towards Neji.

"You're an asshole! Doing that to your own fellow Shinobi? I'll beat a lesson into you!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. Naruto turned towards his long lost cousin.

"You know, I wasn't sure about you at first, but I'm liking you better already!" Naruto said.

Sora grinned.

"Uzumaki unite!"

Shikamaru wasn't the only one sweat dropping as Naruto and Sora did some weird… Handshake thing that looked way too coordinated.

_Inside Naruto's head_

"Move your hand like that, okay, and that way… There you go."

"Thanks, weird random voice in my head! Who are you anyways?"

_Outside Naruto's head_

Neji scoffed.

"The hands of fate have already determined your end, just like they determined the Yamanaka's. Much like her pathetic childhood friend, she will fall as has been ordained." Neji declared. Shikamaru felt Ino flinch as he shot a glare towards the pale eyed genin.

Up in the balcony, Shikamaru idly noticed that Gai-sensei had face palmed.

"Neji! Those words are most unyouthful!" Lee snapped.

Neji, however, just scoffed. Thankfully, he didn't say another word.

* * *

Naruto grumbled. Stupid Kakashi-sensei. Stupid Sasuke.

"What do you mean you can't train us both?" Naruto spluttered.

"Simple," Kakashi stated, "the final portion of the Chunin Exams is designed so you have an entire month to come up with ways to defeat opponents you might face. At the same time that you're planning, so are they, so it tests your tactical skills." Kakashi explained.

Except no, not really, he didn't explain a damn thing!

Naruto growled.

"And what," Naruto was pissed, "does that have to do with you not training me?"

Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto was using the word sensei lightly right now, for once, shut that smut book he was so fond of. That single eye locked with his.

Kakashi then let out a sigh. Naruto blinked as Kakashi placed his book back in his pouch before kneeling down in front of Naruto. The hospital seemed to fade away around them as arms were placed on his shoulders.

"I understand where you're coming from. Believe me, Naruto, I do." Kakashi said. Naruto doubted it, but let his sensei continue anyways. "However, I can only train one of you for the final. The reason I'm not training you is because I can admit I'm not the best one suited for it."

Naruto pulled back. "What the hell is that suppose to even mean?"

"Simple. I'll admit, I'm not much of a teacher. I don't know how to teach well. With Sasuke, because of his Sharingan, I don't have to teach. Just show."

"So you're being lazy." Naruto pointed out.

"Maa, maa, Naruto-chan. Don't be so cruel. You wound your sensei!" Kakashi swooned, hand gripping at his heart. Naruto twitched. Kakashi's face shifted again, becoming all the more serious. "No… No, the reason I'm not teaching you, Naruto, is because I found a teacher with a skill set that matches yours better. More importantly, someone who can teach you to use that weapon you drew during the preliminaries."

Naruto froze.

Kakashi… Kakashi-sensei wanted him to… To…

Naruto paled, backing away rapidly and slamming into a wall. The hospital staff, as usual, ignored the commotion. With ninja trying to break out literally every single day, a kid having a mini freak out was literally nothing to them.

"No! I don't want to! I won't!"

_**"You little shit! I. WILL. BREAK YOU."** _

Vanitas' voice rang in Naruto's head. He still didn't know who the other was. Not really. All he knew was that the other looked a lot like Sora, strutted around with a Keyblade on his shoulder, and that he had such a master of killing intent that he made Orochimaru look like a bloody amature in comparison.

Naruto didn't want to be anything even mildly similar to that monster.

Kakashi-sensei was frowning at him again. The hands returned to his shoulders before they pulled. Naruto froze as he was enveloped in a hug.

Wha… What?

People didn't hug Naruto. People hated him. As a child, he'd been starved of the physical affection all children crave. Yet, here it was. For the second time in the last few days, someone was hugging him. It felt so weird.

Naruto didn't like it, he decided. He didn't like hugs. He doubted he ever would.

"You're scared. I get that." Kakashi spoke. "But, this is also your power. This is your power, and you have to learn how to wield it, or else it will wield you. Even if you never use the Keyblade, you have to learn how to use one regardless, because it's a part of you."

Naruto grit his teeth before pulling back. Looking anywhere but at Kakashi-sensei, Naruto spoke. "Fine! Don't expect me to actually use that abomination, though! Who'd you get to teach me, anyways?"

"Hiya!"

Naruto blinked at the ridiculously high pitched voice. He wasn't the only one. Several people had turned to stare at a small short figure striding down the hall. His size wasn't what really struck out, though. What really struck out were the giant round mouse ears.

Huh?

Naruto blinked. Was that a summon? Everyone else seemed to think so as they turned away. Kakashi stood to full height, making his way towards the anthropomorphic mouse before extending a hand.

"Uzukage-sama. I'm thankful you agreed to help my student."

"Not a problem, Kakashi!"

…

"EHHHH!"


	15. Mice Are Total Slave Drivers

A/N: Soooo, it seems you all liked the Mickey reveal haha. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea at first, but you've all got me sold on the idea now

Naruto's height is taken straight out of the Naruto wiki. Terra's height is taken out of nowhere since he doesn't have an official height so I'm saying he's six feet tall

Published: 3/05/2018

Warnings: None

_ Terra's thoughts _

* * *

** Chapter 15 **

**Mice Are Total Slave Drivers**

"Is this what yah call training? How in the name of all that is Light did you manage to make this far into the exams like that?"

"Shut up, you crazy midget trainer!"

Naruto's retaliation got him a wack in the head which caused him to stumble slightly. Which would be bad. Because he was currently gripping onto the side of a cliff, and he would very much like not to fall, thank you very much.

The Uzukage(and who in their right mind thought that giving the title of Kage to a freaking mouse of all things was a good idea?) was a total slave driver. Case in point being the cliff scaling exercise Mickey-sensei seemed too fond of. It consisted of covering Naruto up in seal marks that a, blocked his Chakra and b, added what felt like 200 pounds of weight. That wasn't counting Mickey himself, who rode on Naruto's back, wacking him with a stick whenever he thought Naruto was going a little to 'slow'.

Naruto was beginning to regret not begging Kakashi-sensei to train him despite the Jonin's misgivings. Sure, by Kakashi-sensei's own admission, the man wasn't much of a teacher, but Naruto didn't particularly care about that aspect.

He cared about the part where Kakashi would like wander off to leave him to his own devices for hours at a time. Yes, Naruto would do the training, but he needed a break every once in a while.

Mickey Mouse did not believe in breaks.

Naruto could practically hear Terra role his eyes inside his head.

_ "You're doing fine. You should have seen the evil test my teacher came up for me. The most twisted thing you can imagine." _

Naruto was also growing use to the voice in his head, which had promptly awakened shortly after the second part of the Chunin Exams had ended.

Terra. Terra Uzumaki. An honest to God relative, stuck inside his head. How Terra had ended up stuck inside of Naruto's mind, Naruto wasn't sure. Annoyingly, Terra wasn't telling.

_ "I'll tell you when your older." _

"How old?"

Terra looked Naruto up and down several times. Then, with a smirk that bordered on evil, Terra replied,  _"When you're old enough to reach my height, short stack."_

Nevermind. That smirk didn't border on evil. It shot right past it so quickly it didn't bother to collect the 200 dollars.

Which totally was not fair. Terra was a walking, talking tower of muscle. He was at least two feet taller than Naruto! Which, really, wasn't actually saying much since Naruto, at an impressive 4 and a half feet of height, was annoyingly one of the shortest out of his class. Or, at least the ones that actually graduated.

Even Sakura-chan was taller that him! Only by about an inch, but still.

Not that it mattered. Naruto would get taller eventually!

(Three years later, Naruto twitched. Sure, he'd grown, but he was still 5'4. Kiba gleefully lorded the fact that he was still an inch taller than him whenever they'd meet, which annoyed Naruto to no end)

"What test did your teacher make you do?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, curious. What possibly herculean task could Terra's own sensei have inflicted on him for Terra to not even bat an eyelash at Mickey's insane training regiment which many times included having Naruto fight him while under the influence of what he called 'status effects'.

("Tidus specializes in status effects! So, yah gotta learn how to fight with a handicap!" Mickey had argued.

"My body is literally doing the opposite of what I tell it to do!" Naruto snapped.

Mickey just smirked.

"Then do da opposite of what you're trying to do."

Then, Mickey topped off his speech by waking Naruto with his Keyblade.)

Back to the present, an image triggered by Naruto's question flashed in his mind. For a moment, he saw the world through Terra's eyes. For a moment, everything around him melted away, replaced by what he no doubt new was one of Terra's most terrible, excruciating memories suffering at the hands of his teacher.

"Hit ball to pass test."

Naruto was besieged by the image of glowing orbs of light, Terra standing several feet from them and eyeing them wearily.

And then… Nada. Nothing. Zilch.

It didn't take Naruto long to realize the reason for the silence. Within his own mind, Terra was quivering in fear. Apparently, just the very memory of the glowing silver orbs was enough to paralyze the mighty warrior that had gone toe to toe with Orochimaru and had come out on top within minutes.

Naruto felt himself twitching.

"Are you kidding me?! Silver balls are all it takes?!"

Unfortunately, Naruto said this little bit out loud instead of in his head like he had been doing before. Also, unfortunately, Mickey-sensei didn't seem to approve. The stick smacked Naruto again.

"Just who are you yelling at?"

… Mickey could have had better timing with that smack. Already shocked and annoyed at learning Terra's greatest fear, Naruto's concentration was shot. That one last smack was enough to shatter what little remained of Naruto's motor skills.

As such, he slipped and fell straight down.

And, his Sensei?

The little troll leapt right off of Naruto's back, latching the edge of the cliff himself. Which was pretty easy for Mickey since his Chakra, unlike Naruto's, wasn't currently inaccessible. Mickey watched impassibly as his student fell straight down, arms crossed and unimpressed as Naruto's descent smashed him right into the soft foam like substance that one of Sora's summons, a weird bathtub looking thing creatively named H.T., had created.

Naruto sighed. Oh well. Time to start again.

* * *

Several yards away, Sora himself panted. Cloud's teaching methods weren't anywhere near as wild as Mickey's, but still. If Sora had to parry that Buster Blade Cloud was so fond of one more time, he was sure his arms were going to fall off.

On the bright side, Cloud-sensei had paused his previous relentless assault, backing away slightly as his gaze shifting towards the distance.

Sora followed set gaze and watched as his cousin promptly fell what had to be a good two hundred feet before smashing right the safety bubble of H.T.'s back. Sora personally questioned why two of the Experiment summons were literal hot tubs with the first, which was the one he had leant Naruto for his mountain climbing exercise, also doubled at creating protective barriers, but whatever.

Still. Who comes up with these things? There were literally experiments designed just to poke people endlessly until they snapped, or sing in dreadful high pitched opera voices. Hell, there was even one that's only purpose was to double dip chips while smirking at you just to annoy people. Who could dare conceive such twisted evil?

Elsewhere, Jumba sneezed.

"... He's not doing so well with Mickey's training." Cloud pointed out the obvious.

"Why is his Chakra sealed like that anyways?"

"Two reasons. The first being that Mickey wants him to strengthen his body without it. After all, if he's strong without Chakra imagine with?" Cloud explained. Sora nodded. Yeah. That made sense. It didn't make sense why they had decided to train so close to each other when it was highly likely they would face in the finals, but meh.

Sora turned to his teacher.

"What's the second?"

"That should be obvious." Cloud replied.

Sora twitched. If it was obvious, then he wouldn't be asking, now would he? Cloud didn't bother with a verbal response. Instead, his eyes just shot towards Sora's Keyblade before darting back to Naruto in the distance.

A light bulb went on in Sora's head.

"You guys want him to use the Keyblade? Wait, isn't that sealed too?"

"Of course it isn't." Cloud-sensei shot an 'are you an idiot' look at Sora. Sora was very familiar with this look. It was directed at him often by his less than stellar teacher. "You'd be hard pressed to seal something like that in the first place. A Keyblade is literally a weapon forged to break seals."

Sora glanced back towards the cliff. Once again, Mickey was forcing Naruto to climb, literally just chilling on Naruto's back while sipping a drink. Sora sweatdropped. His poor, poor cousin.

"... Someone hurt him with a Keyblade." Sora couldn't help but point out. It wasn't the first time he had either. Even now, the very idea of it made his blood boil. What kind of monster would dare? What kind of monster would use a weapon made of light to willingly harm someone else?

Several incarnations of Xehanort, Master Eraqus in the afterlife, and the entire cast of Kingdom Hearts Unchained sneezed.

Cloud nodded.

"Someone did. Which, really, is why we need to teach him how to use the damn thing. He's developed a pathological hatred for Keyblades, since one was used to hurt him."

"Do we know who?" Sora all but growled.

Cloud-sensei, as usual, was mysteriously quiet. Sora did get a reply though, just not in words. No. Instead, his reply was a swinging Buster Blade as Sora was forced right back into the fight.

* * *

Jiraiya of the Sannin had lived a very long life. He had lived a long life, and he was the first to admit that he had many, many regrets.

He regretted leaving Minato. Jiraiya had been off, exploring to his heart's content, the confines of the village left long behind him. That was who he was at heart. A wanderer, an adventurer. Staying in that boring old village just wasn't his style.

He had never imagined what would happen.

He had never imagined Naruto's birth would be such a chaotic, wild mess.

Kushina's body… It had been a mess. It was impossible to tell even for Jiraiya how the Kyuubi had gotten loose from her.

It was easy to tell from the dead Anbu, though, that the Kyuubi hadn't done so alone.

No. Someone had done it on purpose. An enemy agent had broken into the village, attacked when their Jinchuriki was most vulnerable, and unleashed unholy terror on them all, killing the Hokage and his wife in the process.

Jiraiya sometimes wondered if it would have been different if he had been there, just like Minato had requested. Jiraiya had muttered some half-assed excuse about how he was too busy and how Kushina wouldn't want a pervert like him in the room while she was giving birth anyways and blah blah.

The truth of the matter, however, was that someone had broken into the village, and Jiraiya still had no leads as to who. Not that it mattered. He'd been so obsessed with tracking down whoever had murdered Minato to realize that the rest of the world kept on moving.

He regretted leaving Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. He regretted leaving them behind, only to learn years later how they had fallen. That had been a brutal blow. Students that he had practically raised, students that were like his own children, ripped from the world.

Jiraiya sometimes toyed with the idea of attempting to avenge them. He wasn't stupid. Hanzo would massacre him if he tried. Truly, what a coward Jiraiya was, not willing to do a damn thing because it frightened him.

Jiraiya regretted letting Orochimaru get out of hand. He should have seen, should have helped. Instead, his best friend became an insane reflection of himself, turning into a monster of unimaginable proportions.

Jiraiya regretted not taking Naruto. He regretted not doing so, especially when years later, the choice was ripped out right from under him.

Naruto had been taken, right out of the village. The godson that had never even heard from him was gone, and that wasn't even the worst bit, no. You would think it would, right? You would think that was the worst part, but instead, instead… The worst part was that Jiraiya wasn't even aware of it.

The worst part was that Jiraiya, so fanatical in his hunt of Minato's killer and Orochimaru's whereabouts, didn't even learn about the disappearance until Naruto was back and on the cusp of graduating from the Academy.

He had asked Kakashi if he could train the boy for the exam. Kakashi couldn't train both the boys, after all. And, who better a teacher than Jiraiya?

Jiraiya still remembered Kakashi's response. Hell, all he had to do was look in the mirror. Jiraiya personally thought it had been a bit overkill, but then again, maybe he shouldn't have admitted to not having known Naruto had been missing in the first place.

The sound of feet landing softly on the ground behind him was telling. There was no subterfuge behind it, no attempt to hide, to conceal. To a ninja, this meant one of three things: a greeting, a challenge, or arrogance.

Who knows. Maybe it was all three.

Jiraiya turned.

"Uzukage-sama." Jiraiya gretted.

A mouse Kage. Well. Jiraiya had honestly seen weirder in his long life, so a mouse leading a village wasn't too shocking. Jiraiya, not for the first time, pondered as to whether Mickey Mouse was a summon animal. That would certainly explain things, but Jiraiya had never even heard of a mouse summoning contract. Even if there was such a thing, why would a summon become a Kage?

"Jiraiya." the tiny Kage greeted. Large eyes latched onto Jiraiya's cheek. Mickey titled his head. "That looks like it was done with a lightning jutsu. Did yah clash with a Kumo-nin or something?" Mickey asked.

"Or something," Jiraiya hissed under his breath. Still, the Kage caught it, eyebrows arching in question. Not that Jiraiya was going to bother asking. "What do you want?" he asked instead.

Jiraiya new he was being petty, but still. Before him stood the person that was training his godson in his place. It irked him to no end, no matter how bad Jiraiya had messed up. He could admit that now. He'd messed up. He'd messed up bad.

Bad enough for Kakashi to aim a raikiri at his face.

Still. Totally freaking overkill.

Mickey was not impressed. Small arms crossed as Mickey frowned up at Jiraiya. Jiraiya squirmed uncomfortably. How someone so tiny, someone who had to arch their head up high to look at him, could make him feel so small was beyond him.

Then, at last, Mickey opened his mouth, and spoke.

"You've been spying on us."

It was not a question. It was a fact. Jiraiya had, in fact, spied. Not that he was ever going to admit it. And he wasn't going to admit how offsetting it was that he had been detected, either.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jiraiya denied.

Mickey snorted.

"'Course you don't." the mouse-Kage declared, spinning around to depart. With one last glance over his shoulder, Mickey spoke, "I suggest you make up the time you have, Jiraiya. If you want to meet your godson, I won't stand in the way. But, he's my student now. My apprentice. I'll be watching out for him now. I think I'll do a better job than you ever did."

Ouch.

Way to hold your punches.

Still, Jiraiya wasn't going to bother refuting the words. Mickey departed without another word, leaving the would be guardian pondering.


	16. Traitors Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto was curious as to how exactly Uzushio fell. He really, really should've have asked

A/N: Annnnd I introduce an antagonist. Other than our lovely Orochimaru. Who, to this day, still creeps me out a bit tbh

Published: 3/16/2018

Warnings: None

_ Terra's Thoughts _

* * *

** Chapter 16 **

**Traitors Three**

Oh, what a fun little village.

What a fun little village that had, at long last, produced exactly what he had needed them to produce. After all this time, all the pieces had finally been gathered here, where he could end it all.

If Xehanort was still around, he would have kissed him.

Ah. At long last.

Soon… Very soon…

The era of the Keyblade would at last come to an end.

* * *

Naruto had always been a curious child. He had always wanted to know more, to explore, to see. He liked adventure. He liked action. He didn't like just sitting around and doing nothing. He didn't like being put out of the loop.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was also a rather smart kid. He learned things easily enough and very rarely did he have to be told something twice. While it was true that Naruto learned better by doing, that was not to say that Naruto didn't get things in general when they were tossed his way.

That is, when he was taught correctly.

How literally no one questioned why Naruto didn't know how to pronounce Chakra correctly was beyond Naruto, but he was glad no one had pointed it out. Then again, Kakashi-sensei had twitched a bit and Naruto had later heard that one of the Academy Teachers had been attacked, but those two incidents could not possibly be related in any way, shape, or form.

Still, Naruto was naturally curious.

So… When presented with the conundrum before him raging from voices in his head to long last family he didn't even know he had, Naruto wasn't content. Naruto wanted to know more. No.

Want was not the right word, Naruto decided.

Need.

He needed to know more.

_ "Be careful. You might not like the answers you find." _

"Oh, shut it." Naruto halfheartedly snapped. He still wanted to know how Terra had ended up in his head, but Terra wasn't budging.

All Naruto knew was that he wasn't going to say anything about the whole goddamn thing on the off chance that Terra was actually the Kyuubi in disguise. Whether or not that was true, others would suspect it so, and Naruto did not want to end up being examined by the Yamanaka, at all.

Instead, Naruto decided that the best people to turn to for advice where the ones he was currently sitting with. Night was falling so Mickey-sensei had build a campfire, lighting it easily enough with a short muttering under his breath while he waived that blue key of his.

Cloud and Sora were here to, which, as far as Naruto was concerned, proved Kakashi-sensei's worries about two contestants seeing each other's training as pretty much a moot point. Hell, towards the end of the day Naruto would spar with his cousin, which, much to Naruto's chagrin, usually resulted in Naruto getting his ass handed to him.

So unfair.

Hm. Naruto wondered where Sora's other teammates were. Cloud was obviously devoting his time to training Sora, so who was training them?

(Tidus would give literally anything to not have to deal with Auron's crazy training methods.

"What do you mean I have to lug up this mountain with a thousand pound weight on my back?!"

Auron shrugged.

"Jecht could have done it." Auron said instead, pointedly not looking at Tidus.

With a twitch at the name, Tidus ran up as fast as he could… And promptly fell, rolling back down when the weight of the stone ball on his back proved too much.

Elsewhere, Rinoa was having a far better time. True, she was bored out of her mind, but meh.

"The key… Is meditation."

Hours and hours of endless silence and breathing exercises were starting to wear on her, but if that's what Edea-sensei said she needed to do to control her powers, then so be it.)

"So… What happened to Uzushio?" Naruto's question cut across the chattering. Instantly, the small camp went silent as eyes snapped towards Naruto. Naruto, not for the first time, realized that he had little to no vocal filter. He said what he thought, plain and simple.

It had gotten him in trouble numerous times before, and it looked like it was going to get him in trouble again as Naruto noticed the grimacing faces all around him. Sora in particular looked pained.

"Er, sorry. You guys don't have to answer." Naruto quickly backtracked.

Mickey sighed, setting down his meal.

"No, no. It's fine. We assumed you'd ask eventually." Mickey said.

Naruto looked up. He couldn't help it. Sure, he'd learned a bit about Uzushio from the books in the library, but not much. Despite his interest in the subject, there wasn't actually that much material in the Konoha library for some reason.

Elsewhere, Hiruzen Sarutobi sneezed.

* * *

Madara Uchiha would very much like to state that his hideout was very well hidden. He couldn't damn well reveal he was alive, to anyone really. Yes, Madara had managed to use Izanagi to survive, but it had been a near miss. A very near miss. As it was, he was far too… Fragile to attempt something like that again.

How utterly disgusting.

Madara still had the strength to tear through Shinobi left and right, but toss a single Kage level nin at him? As he was now, Madara wasn't sure he'd survive. He wasn't even sure if he could summon Susanoo properly anymore.

Hashirama really didn't hold back.

Neither had Madara.

Despite the latter's regenerative factor, Madara knew that he had left his own scars on his old friend. Hashirama would never wield the same level of power ever again. Madara had made sure of that.

Still, the whole situation irked Madara to no end. Likely, it would do so until the end of days.

What irked Madara more, though, was the fact that he had failed his main objective.

Madara's fist clenched.

All those fights, all those struggles… They were for naught. Useless, really. Madara's target had survived. No, worse than that, Madara hadn't actually managed to make his way towards it. Not before Hashirama had bared his path.

Not before Hashirama had stripped Madara of his weapon.

Really.

Hashirama Senju was an utter monster, putting a stop to both the Uchiha patriarch and the Kyuubi no Kitsune simultaneously.

Regardless, with a sneer, Madara knew that he had fai-

Despite licking his wounds for literal years, Madara Uchiha's senses had not been dulled in the slightest. Without hesitation, Madara turned and flicked his wrist. The kunai he had flung out clanged against a barrier, exploding in a fiery wave that would light even the mighty forests of Konoha aflame.

"My, my. How aggressive! I only wish to talk! You and I share the same goal, my dear friend!" a voice called.

Madara twitched.

"I do not know who you are, but I sincerely doubt that you and I have the same goal!"

* * *

Orochimaru seethed.

The presence of the Uzumaki was not something he had been anticipating. It had not been something he anticipated at all. Could those rats not simply die, wither away like they had been meant to all those years ago?

Surprisingly, there was a pretty tight lid being kept over everything. Even Kabuto was having trouble gleaming some information, and that boy had successfully infiltrated not one, but all five great nations over the years. If that wasn't skill, Orochimaru wasn't sure what was.

Orochimaru was very glad he had killed the Kazekage and taken his place. The man's reluctance to the plot had literally multiplied per each new Uzu nin they could confirm was wondering Konoha, including those blasted genin. Three genin, their sensei, and, if Kabuto was right, two more that, at first glance, looked like brats.

Brats or no, Orochimaru wasn't going to chance it. In the Shinobi world, something as idiotic as age was hardly a factor of strength. Orochimaru himself had graduated from the Academy at the age of six.

The Shinobi world cared not for age, but power.

So, Orochimaru had eliminated that blithering fool Raza. It had been easy. Far too easy. Pathetic wench of a Kage. Although, Orochimaru could admit… He did enjoy wearing these robes.

Playing the part of Raza had been surprisingly easy. Raza was so utterly disliked and so often stayed away from his own people that even his own personal guards hadn't realized their Kage had been filleted and left on the side of the road to be snake food. Well, either that, or they were perfectly aware and didn't give a shit.

As far as Orochimaru knew, the only reason Raza even held the title of Kage was because his Kekkei Genkai was particularly effective against the Ichi. There was literally no other reason. Hn. Pathetic man.

"And who might you be?" Orochimaru spoke, spinning around.

The Suna Nin turned towards the new threat, prepared to attack but Orochimaru waived them down. Really, how dramatic. No, no. This one didn't come here to fight.

Well.

Fight Orochimaru, that is.

That bloodlust, though… Orochimaru could feel it. How utterly delicious.

* * *

"Traitors," Cloud spat.

Naruto blinked.

"Come again?" Naruto said.

Cloud looked at him as if he were stupid. Or something. Naruto wasn't sure. Cloud had a resting bitchface half the time, so it was hard to tell.

Slowly, though, that one word registered properly in Naruto's head. It was embarrassing that it took him so long to realize it, but in Naruto's defense it just… It just didn't seem logical. Yeah, how Uzushio had fallen was practically a mystery according to anything he could find on it, but from everything Naruto had learned, the idea of an Uzumaki traitor was downright blasphemous.

Naruto grimaced, the thought alone leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Sora, for whatever reason, wasn't looking at any of them. Naruto wasn't sure why. It's not like Sora had been there. Uzushio had fallen decades ago.

Cloud nodded at the look on Naruto's face.

"Exactly. We were betrayed from within by one of the higher ranking officers in the city. One of the council members. Him, and a few others." Cloud spoke.

Naruto's face scrunched in distaste.

"Well, at least he won't be bothering anyone anymore, right?"

An uncomfortable silence met Naruto's words.

* * *

"Leave us!" Orochimaru commanded.

The Suna Nin turned to him in surprise.

"But, Kazekage-sama, we cannot-"

Orochimaru blasted the fool with a wave of pure killing intent so fierce that the man actually wavered for a second. Orochimaru was mildly impressed. Even Jiraiya would have flinched. Then again, that's Anbu for you, regardless of what village they're from.

"I said leave us. Did I not make myself clear?" Orochimaru smiled sweetly at the pair.

The two glanced once at one another. Then, with a shiver, the pair vanished in a flurry of billowing sand.

That done, Orochimaru turned back to his guest.

"Ah, my dear friend. To what do I owe the honor?"

Orochimaru was met with a smile as vicious as his own.

* * *

"As far as we know… Three are still active, although the third was a bit of a tricky case." Mickey answered Naruto.

"Trickey? The hell is there to be tricky about it?" Naruto spluttered, not believing the words, even if they were coming from the crazy slave driving teacher that Naruto had never seen as anything less than fully serious.

Mickey's head dropped slightly. Then, he glanced at Cloud, a question in the glance alone. That annoyed Naruto to no end. He didn't like secrets kept from him. Okay, maybe Naruto was being a bit of a brat, but whatever. If they were this standoffish about it, then it was something that might affect him in the future, and Naruto didn't want any surprises.

Mizuki's twisted laugh rang in Naruto's ears as the image of Iruka-sensei, bleeding all over him after having shielded Naruto with his body flashed through his mind.

Cloud send a nod to Mickey before turning to Naruto.

"One of the traitors was… Well, she had a unique bloodline." Cloud began. "You remember Rinoa, right?"

"Yes?" Naruto wasn't sure where this was going. Okay, he had a pretty good idea where it was going. Someone with the same Kekkei Genkai as Rinoa had been involved. Why they were tiptoeing around it was weird, but meh.

"Well, it was sort of like that, but not really."

Now Naruto was really confused. It must have shown on his face.

Cloud's nose scrunched.

"Adel was never the nicest of people. She was a missing-nin, and a dangerous one at that. The the Fall happened, she was there, leading the enemy right to our door. Smashed it to pieces, really." Cloud said.

Naruto's fist clenched. Another traitor.

"However, it was when she was taken out that things got… Odd."

"Odd how?" Naruto pressed.

"The best way of puttin' it was that she'd been possessed." Mickey revealed. Naruto's eyes snapped to him in surprise. "Or, at the very least, somethin' similar. I was there, and when we took her down… A light seemed to flee from her. Yah could see it in her eyes. She'd fought us, but not with her own power. At least, not her power alone. There was somethin' else in there, with her, helping her."

That… Naruto had not been expecting. At all.

So, one of the traitors had been possessed. Naruto could only assume that whatever had done it had gotten away, or they wouldn't be so concerned about it.

"That thing… Can it take anyone over?" Naruto shuddered at the very thought.

"No… Not anyone. Only specific people. Or rather, someone with a rather specific skill set." Cloud wouldn't meet his gaze when he said that. Naruto couldn't see why. What in the world was so bad about i-

Oh.

Oh, holy shit.

Oh.

Naruto paled, eyes shooting towards his cousin. Sora's fist was clenched, his cheeks tainted red, anger rolling off him in waves.

Rinoa.

* * *

"Well? What do you want, brat?" Madara did not have patience for youngsters. Especially youngsters that dressed like… Well, like that! Did this boy have no pride? No shame? Strutting about like that, really?

Tossing a silver lock of hair out of his eyes, the short mage grinned at Madara.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? I did say we want the same thing, Madara Uchiha." Kuja spoke, taking a step closer. Madara felt the Sharingan flare to life.

"I want to help you… Destroy Uzushio." Kuja grinned.

* * *

"I want to help you… Destroy Konoha." Kuja grinned.

Orochimaru leaned forth.

"And, what makes you think I desire something like that? Even if I did, why would I trust someone like you, traitor of Uzushio?"

Kuja laughed.

"Why? You ask why? I'll tell you why." Kuja stomped several times, eyes lit with fire. Orochimaru raised a single eyebrow at the childish act. "Because, there were survivors. Oh, that won't do. That won't do at all. Survivors, that gather at Konoha. I want to help you, my dear Orochimaru, because I want to kill them all, and wipe them right off the map."

* * *

Naruto shot up.

"Wait, you mean Rinoa can get possessed at anytime, and you all-"

Sora sprung up right along with him.

"Rinoa isn't a bad person! Yeah, there's a risk, but she's my friend! I won't let you or anyone hurt her!"

"I didn't say 'hurt her'!" Naruto snapped. Sora glared, fist clenched.

For the first time, Naruto wondered what it would be like to fight his cousin for real, instead of just the spars Cloud and Mickey had forced them into. Naruto should have been disauded by such a notion, but instead… Instead, the idea thrilled the hell out of him.

"We come from a village literally filled with Seal Masters, Naruto. Of course we made sure Rinoa wouldn't be a safety risk, to herself or anyone else." Cloud shot Naruto the look again, that are you really this stupid glance.

Naruto blushed Uzumaki red.

"Err…" Naruto stuttered out, flustered.

"There was a third traitor." Mickey spoke. Naruto's eyes turned to his teacher, but Mickey wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was looking right at Sora when he said it. Sora himself looked pain, looking away.

Naruto had a bad feeling. A very, very bad feeling.

"Who?"

Sora laughed. Except, it didn't sound right. No. It sounded choked, a little on the edge of hysteria.

"The biggest traitor of all. The Uzukage's personal guard, who ran him right through when the invasion began. The woman who killed Ashina Uzumaki." Sora looked up. To Naruto's surprise, there were tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

The bad feeling intensified.

"Who?"

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Who else. My mom."


	17. Team Crimson

A/N: Hi

Published: 3/22/2018

Warnings: None

_ Terra thoughts _

* * *

** Chapter 17 **

**Team Crimson**

Standing a hillside overlooking Konoha stood three individuals. A woman, hair red and vibrant like freshly spilled blood, skin smooth and pale, eyes burning with fire. Beside her stood two boys, a tall silver haired teen with skin paler than her own and aquamarine eyes. The last had dark shaggy hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin.

"Hn. Konoha. It has… Grown." the last one spoke.

The woman turned to him.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" she asked.

The boy scoffed, shooting her an incredulous look. "As if. I'm gonna kill them. Gonna kill them all, for what they did to him." the boy shook his head.

There was no anger in his voice. No rage. Nothing more than a simple, detached, matter-a-fact echo coming from his words. They'd all be dead soon. It wasn't a possibility. It was a fact.

Then, he turned towards the village, spreading his arms out as a smile splayed along his lips. "Do you think he'll help? Do you think he'll be thankful? I am doing this for him, after all."

"I believe he'll try to stop you. Unlike you, he's fond of these creatures." the woman motioned vaguely in the direction of Konoha.

A disgusted look crossed the boy's features, arms falling to his side. "Hn. Well, then…" feral eyes, red and catlike, met her own. "If he decides to oppose me, then so be it. If Naruto wants to defend the animals that made his childhood a living hell, then he can die with them."

The silver haired teen snorted.

"Make up your damn mind. Avenge or kill?"

"Shut the fuck up!" the dark haired teen growled, snarling. "Should you, of all people, be asking that?"

Twin glares shot between the two boys. They looked ready to pounce on one another, swinging fists and utter fury. A hand on each of their shoulders, though, gave them pause.

"Now, now, boys. We need to get back to business." the woman admonished. "Our true purpose for being here."

The dark haired one pulled back, a scoff at his lips.

"Right. As if you aren't just as bad as him, and for the exact same person. What the hell was his name? Sona? Sonic? Sorry?"

"Sora," the silver haired teen snapped.

"Right, that. Sounds like a girl name. Then again, so does Riku. Isn't there a Gullwing named Rikku?" the dark haired boy tilted his head in thought.

Riku growled.

"Children. Get along," the woman chastised. Two pairs of eyes looked up at her. "We have a goal here. Two, in fact. I never did expect Kuja to make his move so soon, but his goal is obvious to anyone who knows him. He always did like making a show, which will be the perfect opportunity for us to strike."

"He's gonna try and off Sora, right? 'Cause he's got a Keyblade, and Kuja' a petty little brat that's sad Santa never brought him one." the dark haired teen said before turning towards the woman. "Well, mommy dearest, are you gonna help your kid? Or, are you just gonna stand on the side while some pretty boy that looks like he went halfway through a sex change before deciding he didn't want it slaughters him?"

He shouldn't have spoken. He was pinned face down to the dirt so fast it gave him vertigo. A blade stabbed through the earth, right next to his head as a heel pushed down onto his back.

"Enough, boy. We're only bringing you along because Maleficent insisted. Riku and I are more than enough for what needs to be done, aren't we Riku?"

"Of course, sensei."

Those feral eyes glared right back up at her.

"If we weren't so close to the target, I'd show you  _exactly_  what I'm capable of. Get off, you psychotic bitch!"

With an eye roll, she did just that. The teen rose up easily enough, wiping dirt from himself as he glared at her. It didn't last long, though. Not with the true object of his ire so close at hand.

The teen turned back to Konoha.

"I'm gonna tear this place to the ground. I can do that, right? After we secure the objective, right? I wanna kill 'em. Please, let me kill 'em. Wanna make a nice little river of blood."

Riku squirmed uncomfortably at the words, looking away. It was one thing to give into the dark. It was another to hear someone so immersed in it that the very idea of walking around and covered in the life fluids of others made them feel euphoric.

The woman laughed, twisted, melodic. Rosso the Crimson couldn't be anymore different from the child she had given birth to.

"Oh, my child!" Rosso crooned, arm wrapping around the dark haired teen and bringing him close. He glared up at her, even as a hand rose to toy with his hair. "We may yet make these locks of yours Uzumaki red."

"Get off, fucking hag! Go smother that shit, leave me alone!"

* * *

Naruto stared blankly at Sora for several seconds as his brain attempted and failed to process the words properly.

Because, really? What?

_ "I told you. Does anyone listen, though? Now I know how Ven felt. I am so sorry, my annoying little airbender of a little brother for not listening to you." _

_"Shut the hell up!"_  Naruto mentally snapped.

Sora finally sighed, looking away.

"Look, I get it if you don't wanna talk to me anymore. It's fine." Sora said, voice soft and defeated. It was a voice Naruto was very familiar with. It was a voice he himself had used a hundred times over, after any friend he managed to make was taken aside by their parents and given a stern talking to.

That lonely, accepting voice of 'its okay, I get it, you don't like me for something I have no control of'.

Huh?

Oh shit, how long had Naruto been quiet for?

"No, no! It's not that! I just… Your mom is really…" Naruto trailed off.

Sora shrugged, still not looking at him.

"I don't know why she did it. She never answers me when I ask."

Naruto blinked several more times.

"... You're still in contact with her!?"

Cloud snorted. Naruto turned to him. Sprawled out lazily on the ground, blue eyes met his own. "She shows up every once and awhile. Which would be fine, except she's slippery as hell when she wants to be. I've tried to kill her. Mickey's tried to kill her. Hell, there was this one memorable time where Vincent almost killed her and she commited dramatic 'suicide' by leaping off a building to get away."

Naruto tried to picture a Shinobi dying by flinging themselves off a building. Unless it was an Academy student, he just couldn't see it. How could they not survive the fall?

"Said building was tall enough to rip past the clouds." Cloud spoke, noticing the perplexed look in Naruto's eyes.

Slowly, Naruto looked up, and gulped.

Okayyyy, that might kill a Shinobi.

Naruto turned towards Sora.

"Sora, I don't hate you. It's cool."

Sora's head shot up so fast Naruto was scared his cousin might get whiplash. Hm. Cousin. Silently, Naruto wondered how close the family tree was. First cousin? Second cousin? Third cousin twice removed, whatever that even meant?

"You don't?" Sora's voice sounded so hopeful that it hurt.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't, hehe," Naruto scratched the back of his head. Sora looked at him oddly and Naruto had a brief mental 'oh shit' moment. Why did he say that, damn it?

"I, uh, you see, how do I put this?" Naruto said as Sora looked at him expectantly. It's not like Naruto had ever actually told anyone. Everyone else had known long before he had. "I- I've got a furry companion living in my belly." Naruto finally said. There. That should do it.

Sora's face scrunched.

"Huh? You mean Kyuubi, right? What does that have to do with anything, though?"

Naruto nearly fell over.

"You knew!?"

"We all knew." Sora stared at him blankly. Mickey nodded. Cloud gave him the look again. Naruto was really starting to not like Cloud.

Naruto titled his head. A topic change was in order.

"So… Sora's mom is a missing-nin and Rinoa could potentially get possessed by a missing-nin at anything. Does that mean Tidus is the only normal one?"

Sora laughed, nodding.

Cloud, however, looked away.

…

Nope. Nope, none of his business. Naruto did not need to know. Nope. It couldn't be that bad, right? What could Tidus have possibly done? Oh wait, scratch that. Nothing. Someone related to him, then, maybe? Whatever. It was none of Naruto's business. None whatsoever.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed to put it lightly.

The most annoying this, though, was that he hadn't started off pissed. Sure, Kakashi's training methods were rather… Lackluster, but Sasuke had always managed to train just fine on his own. It was only after he had gotten home after a long day of aching muscles that the anger began to set in, that it began to churn in the back of his head.

Who in the living hell did Naruto Uzumaki think he was?

Okay, so Sasuke could get why Naruto had initially been pissed the hell off in the Forest of Death. Sasuke himself would have been pissed to hell if someone had come and started telling him stories about how the Uchiha were all alive and everything was rainbows and sunshine.

No, it was not rainbows and sunshine. The Uchiha were all dead, save two, and the other didn't really count because the other had killed everyone else off.

So, Sasuke could get Naruto's initial anger. The story had seemed pretty unbelievable. Sasuke had been there, and he could still hardly believe it.

That man had been a force to be reckoned with, an oncoming storm that left even a Sannin running for the hills. It was only then that Sasuke realized that Naruto's so called spirit guardian hadn't even bothered giving them his name, only introducing himself as 'Naruto's relative.'

Naruto's relative, meaning Naruto had family out there. Sure, the guy was a spirit and Sasuke was pretty sure that meant he was dead, unless the body was somehow moving around without the soul intact but that didn't seem very likely.

Every single member of Organization XIII sneezed.

Then, they'd met Sora, which further drove the nail right in. Another Uzumaki. Which meant there were more of them out there, crawling below the woodwork.

Sasuke… Had never been good at suppressing his jealousy.

It just wasn't in his nature.

Part of him hoped, wished, that maybe, just maybe… There was another Uchiha out there, another survivor. Anyone, really, other than Itachi.

Within the Akatsuki base, Tobi sneezed.

A literal world away in the slowly rebuilding New Uzushio, another sneezed as well.

Sasuke could admit he was jealous. He was jealous of his teammate. Naruto had exactly what Sasuke wanted, which was family. Exactly what Sasuke craved, although he could tell there was more to it. Way more.

The look in Naruto's eyes when he had seen Sora's Keyblade would forever be etched into Sasuke's eyes.

He knew the look well.

He'd seen it hundreds of times over, every single time he wandered the broken remains of the Uchiha Clan compound, every time he marched into this place and looked into a mirror.

At the same time, he couldn't bare to leave.

No matter what horrors this place did to his mind, Sasuke couldn't leave. It would mean it was all for nothing. It would mean that they would be forgotten, and how could he possibly do that to them, to any of them?

That aside, what angered Sasuke most about Naruto was simple. Very, very simple.

That little bitch had freaked the hell out on them for insinuating that he had family left and, when he had found out they were telling the truth, he hadn't even bothered with a pretense of an apology and had just pretended it had never happened.

Sasuke was very glad the final exam was a tournament.

He was going to rip past the rest of the competition and teach that damn Dobe a bloody lesson.


	18. The Woes of Karin Uzumaki

A/N: Honestly, this chapter is mostly inspired by the fact that I genuinely forgot Karin exists and then noticed her in the character tags on Ao3. That, and my recent binge on SoRiKai fanfiction

Published: 4/06/018

Warnings: A spoiler for Karin's background is tossed in

* * *

** Chapter 18 **

**The Woes of Karin Uzumaki**

Karin Uzumaki sighed.

Discovering she had living family out there had been… Eye opening. Karin had always assumed that she couldn't be the only one. She had always assumed that somewhere out there, there were others like her. Other scattered Uzumaki, cast about after the fall of Uzushio.

It was just…

In her wildest dreams, she had never expected to be found by one. Why would she? Her mother hadn't in all the decades since her home village fell. If there were any Uzumaki out there, they were like her. Scattered and lost.

Except, no, that wasn't the case and Karin couldn't be more overjoyed by the fact.

Idly, she wondered exactly how related she was to Sora. Was she, like, his direct cousin or was there enough deviancy in their genetics for it not to be weird if she asked the boy out on a date?

Yes, Karin had a crush on our dear Keyblade Wielder. Can you blame her? Sora had come crashing into her life with that ridiculous dopey smile of his and saved her from certain death by bear mauling after her so called teammates had left her to die. As if that itself had not been enough, Sora had offered her his hand and pulled.

Pulled Karin away from her old life, her old existence. Freed her from the shackles that had once bound her to that disgusting excuse of a village. If there was any place that deserved to burn in hellfire, it was Kusagakure.

Karin loathed the place with a passion. If she could, she'd burn the whole goddamn place down. She'd burn it down with a smile, watching as each and every one of those filthy villagers screamed.

She hated them. She hated them all.

She'd been trapped by them. Imprisoned. Exchained. Bound, knowing that her fate would be the same as her mother's. Killed by those disgusting excuses for human beings, killed while they literally sucked the life force out of her.

The Uzumaki Clan had many gifts, ranging from Chakra Chains to their Sealing Jutsu to the fabled Keyblade, which Karin was pretty sure was just a myth. Karin's, though, was the worst one of all. On the surface, it looked good. It looked like a blessing.

It wasn't.

It was a goddamn curse. A curse Karin had shared with her mother, a curse Karin had inherited.

The two of them had the same gift, their Chakra and their blood having healing properties that made them valuable, that made them coveted.

It was a cruel existence, and one that had ended her mother. They just didn't learn. They kept taking and taking and taking, and no matter how much Karin yelled, no matter how much she screamed, no matter how pale her mother got, they didn't stop.

They didn't stop taking until there was nothing left to give.

Nothing left to give, except a little orphan girl who knew she'd be next. Except, she wasn't anymore. Not again. Never again, because of him. Because of Karin's hero, her knight in a red onsie and ridiculous yellow shoes and over the top spiked hair.

Sora, who had come along with his sunny smiles and dimples and extending out a hand while the sun and the skies seemed to just sing, his face illuminated beautifully in the light. And, his Chakra! Oh, his Chakra!

Karin had never felt anything so… So… So pure. So light. Sora's aura was so bright, blinding almost.

Karin had no shame in admitting that she loved the boy. He was her hero. Her champion. At first, she'd been frightened that she'd be forced to go back to Kusagakure, that they would demand her back and that she wouldn't have a choice. She couldn't hide her fear. Her terror.

Then, Sora smiled, hand on her shoulder, and told him that they would take care of everything.

'They' being the boy's Jonin Sensei, who literally had Karin's old teacher and teammates running for the hills.

Karin grinned to herself, her mind full of daydreams. She wondered how it would be like to be with Sora. She imagined him turning that beaming smile of his to her, his eyes shining with the same emotion Karin felt beating in her heart. Those strong arms of his, holding her close as he slowly closed in, his luscious lips close, so close, almost-

"You okay over there? You're getting really, really red."

Karin jumped. Spinning, she shot a glare at Tidus. The blond boy didn't even blink. In fact, he'd gone back to slurping at his meal messily because he was a boy and boys have no sense of manners at all. There was some sauce splattered over his cheek, not that he noticed.

Boys had no sense of propriety.

Except Sora, Karin decided.

Sora was perfect in all he did. He just had to be.

Annoyingly, when the time came for Sora and his teammates to prepare for the last stage of the Chunin Exams, Karin had been pawned off to Auron, the man that had come down to help Tidus train for the final trial. It had been utterly infuriating to say the least.

She'd wanted to go with Sora, but nooooo, apparently he and his Sensei and some other boy needed private training away from the village and blah blah. As if that wasn't bad enough, Edea, the woman who had come to train Rinoa, was boring as hell.

Oh sure, Karin had spent the first few days with the girls, but it had quickly become apparent that Rinoa's training wasn't the most… Typical.

It literally revolved around meditation for endless hours and keeping control over one's emotions. It was boring. So, Karin had decided she'd rather go with the boys. How bad could it be?

Tidus slobbered a bit more on his noodles.

Karin grimaced. Then, a light bulb went off in the girls head. Of course! She was looking at this all wrong. This was an opportunity for her. An opportunity that was currently sitting right beside her.

Karin's goal was gaining Sora's heart. She wanted the boy she loved to feel the exact same way about her as she felt about him. Who better to ask than his teammate, his best friend?

A few miles away, Riku sneezed.

Tidus had to be that person, right? If anyone could give her information on her crush and how to get her man, it would be Tidus. Karin would have prefered Rinoa since Rinoa was a girl and girl's understand this kind of thing, but she doubted her teacher would approve when the whole point of her training was to 'control emotions' or what not.

But, Tidus was right here in front of her! It was time to make use of him, instead of suffering on the sidelines as he made a disgusting mess.

"So," Karin began.

The boy looked at her, attentive. Like a puppy, really. Karin would give him a treat later for it.

Hm. What to say, what to say. What to ask.

Ah, fuck it. Karin had always been blunt in all that she did. Might as well just outright ask, putting all her cards out there.

"What do you think my chances are with Sora?"

The reaction those words got her was… Not promising. Tidus spluttered, choking a bit on his meal. Then, wide eyed, the boy pushed away his ramen bowl slightly before turning to face her fully.

"Oh! That's why you were all red and stuff. I mean, your hair is red and stuff but so was your face and you looked kinda like a tomato for a bit and I was a little worried but I guess I shouldn't have been and I-" Tidus rambled.

"Tidus!" Karin snapped, knocking the boy out of said ramblings. Tidus blinked at her. "What are my chances with Sora?" Karin repeated, hands crossed into her lap as she stared at the other boy expectantly.

Karin wanted to know what she was dealing with. Certainly with a boy like Sora there would be some competition. It was just impossible for there not to be any. Not that it mattered. Karin would tear right through it. She wanted her man, and she was gonna get him.

"Er…" Tidus said, looking at Karin with the expression of a man that was about to tell her that someone had kicked her puppy. Ah. Well. That confirmed it. Competition. No matter. She could deal with that. What she could not deal with was Tidus toeing around the issue when Karin had asked him a very clear question.

Karin growled at him. Tidus gulped.

"Out with it. What's my competition, surfer boy?"

Tidus spluttered again.

"Surfer boy?"

Karin hissed at him again.

"Okay, okay!" Tidus waved his hands in front of her face, shaking his head. "You're chances of getting together with Sora are… Zilch. Nada. Nothing. No way in hell."

Karin narrowed her eyes at the bold declaration. Oh, is that what Tidus thought? Well, that was okay, for now. He didn't know Karin.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, either he's dating Kairi behind all our backs, or he's dating Riku behind all our backs, or all three of them are dating behind our backs without saying anything." Tidus revealed.

Kairi… And Riku? Karin's eyebrows arched. Oh my, oh my. Her crush really was more of a ladies man than she had anticipated. Not one potential love rival, but two of them? Well now, this made things a little more interesting. No matter. Karin would just turn the other two girls against each other while she made a move on her man.

"There's actually this bet goin' around back home. Personally, I've got my money on all three of them because no matter how many times Riku claims his relationship with Sora is completely platonic, none of us buy it. At all." Tidus continued on.

Yes, yes. More information for Karin to use. Good. Tidus was a good target for this. He was such a blabbermou-

Wait.

Karin's face scrunched in confusion.

"His? Riku is a boy?!" Karin exclaimed. Loudly. So loudly a few of the other patrons turned to stare. Karin blushed before apologizing, then turned back to Tidus. "What do you mean, his!" Karin wrapped a hand around the boy's shirt and pulled him close so she could hiss in his ear. Tidus squirmed, pulling away. "Is- is my precious prince gay?" Karin gasped, horror in her eyes.

Why in all the hells were all the good guys gay?

Nevermind the fact that Karin had never actually come across another homosexual. Sora was literally the only good guy she knew, period.

"I don't know! Maybe?" Tidus didn't sound so sure. Karin wanted to hit him. She didn't want 'maybes', she wanted answers! "No one knows, not with the way he kinda just clings off both Riku and Kairi, like a koala bear. Except, you know. Bigger."

Karin could see that. She really, really could. Karin didn't know who this 'Riku' or who this 'Kairi' was, but she instantly hated the both of them, a green eyed monster rearing its head in the back of Karin's head.

"Rinoa's dumb," Tidus continued without prompting. Karin would have to get him something nice for it later. A cookie, maybe? "She thinks the whole thing is Sora and Riku fighting over Kairi," Tidus rolled his eyes, as if that was the stupidest thing to think in the word, "but I don't buy it. I walked in on the three of them just laying on the beach holding hands once!" Tidus said victoriously, as if this proved his point and his theory and anyone who said otherwise was an idiot for thinking so.

Karin leaned back, processing the information.

Huh. Well then…

This did complicate things, but Karin could work with it. She would work with it. She'd get Sora. Eventually.


	19. More Secrets

A/N: Hello all. So, I did have someone guess that the last member of Team Crimson was Vanitas. Nope, he is not. You can all keep guessing though

Published: 4/11/2018

Warnings: None

_Terra Thoughts_

_Naruto Thoughts_

* * *

 

**Chapter 19**

**More Secrets**

At Mickey's behest after literally a week of pestering, Naruto finally surrendered. Mickey Mouse could be pretty stubborn whenever he put his mind to something, and at the moment he wasn't budging. He didn't want to do this, but his new teacher was pretty relentless.

"Fine, fine! I'll summon the damn thing!" Naruto finally exclaimed.

Mickey, of course, wanted Naruto to consciously summon his Keyblade. Naruto had only summoned the damn thing once, and it hadn't even been on purpose. It had just appeared when he needed it. Sure, he'd tossed it away as soon as he could, but that brief moment had given him the edge he needed to defeat Temari, and wasn't that just plain embarrassing?

Beside him, Sora began to bounce on the soles of his feet, excitement evident. Naruto wanted to be annoyed, but he knew damn well that if their positions were reversed he would probably be doing the same thing.

That didn't stop Naruto from twitching, though.

"His Keyblade is really cool! It's all shiny and bronze and it's got this awesome design!" Sora said.

"Oh, does it?" Mickey asked, voice curious.

Naruto sighed.

He still didn't want to summon the damn thing. Working with Sora the last two weeks had desensitised him to the whole thing, though. Sora looked like… Like that monster.

That cruel voice still rang in his head. The words were getting easier to make out. Easier, and more horrifying. Words, mixed with images. Glowing yellow eyes, glaring at him, hatred seemingly boiling off the other male in waves.

**_"I'm going to break you, boy. I'm going to… Make you. Just. Like. ME."_ **

Naruto still wasn't sure what those words meant. Despite everything, a part of him really didn't want to know.

And then, of course, there was Sora.

Sora, who looked and sounded like Vanitas, but couldn't be anymore different. Naruto didn't remember much of Sora's lookalike other than the fact that the other was a deranged sociopath, but the only sin Sora had to his name was that he was a bit over cuddly.

Looked like Vanitas, but was entirely different. Vanitas was cruelty given form. Sora was like a walking talking fluffy cloud coming down from the heavens to greet them.

If anything, thinking of Vanitas, despite Naruto's fear, made him want to summon the goddamn Keyblade out of pure spite. Call him people etty if you will, but it was the truth. Nightmares be damned.

Besides, Naruto had never been the kind of person to allow someone else to determine his fate. He didn't let the villagers push him down no matter how hard they tried, and he sure as hell wouldn't let Vanitas do it.

Especially since he couldn't even remember the other guy properly.

 _"Good. Some memories are best left buried."_ Terra's voice rang out.

Naruto decided to ignore the other. He personally didn't agree. It was his past. If anyone deserved to know the details about it, it was him. Terra, rather tellingly, didn't respond to that one.

Naruto sighed. Lifting his arm into the air, he felt the familiar tug from his chest. Then, in a flash of light, it appeared. The handle guard itself was a light blue, but the rest was as Sora had described.

A mix of browns and bronze, the blade was about three and a half feet long, jagged teeth sticking out of it on either side. At the end, there was a wing shaped edge. The keychain was a small fragment of rock.

"Cool!" Sora explained.

Naruto smiled. Sora frowned, crossing his arms as he eyed Naruto suspiciously. Naruto pointedly looked away.

He wasn't used to people seeing right past his masks so easily. Sora, for all his airhead attitude, was way too perceptive.

Mickey eyed the Keyblade in surprise. Then, trailing a finger along the grooves of the blade, Mickey looked up.

"I… See. So that's what it is…" Mickey said, leaning back a little and eyeing Naruto with new light in his eyes.

"What is it? Out with it, mouse." Cloud snapped.

Mickey shot the other a look.

"Careful, Cloud. I'm still your superior." Mickey told the other. Cloud responded to said deceleration with a get on with it look. Mickey rolled his eyes before turning back to Naruto.

Naruto fidgeted a bit under Mickey's blank stare.

Within the back of Naruto's head, Terra growled.

"This blade… Is not yours to wield." Mickey finally spoke, eyes locked with Naruto's.

"Huh? What do you mean, it isn't his?" Sora spluttered. Naruto himself let the damn thing fade back. Well, if he wasn't meant to wield the damn thing then he wouldn't. Cursed weapon.

Mickey's arms crossed, gaze never leaving Naruto's.

"I've seen that Keyblade before. Gaia's Bane. The Ends of the Earth. It… Belonged to the student of a friend of mine. Tell me, Naruto, where'd yah get it?" Mickey questioned.

The tone sounded nice and friendly. Naruto alone didn't catch the hidden threat in the words, though. Cloud's hand darted to the hilt of his own sword before he could stop it, causing Mickey to shoot the Jonin a sharp look.

Cloud didn't back down, though. Instead, he outright growled. For a second, Naruto thought he saw the image of a wolf, it's bangs fared.

Mickey didn't seem to think him much of a threat, though, because he turned back towards Naruto. Arms crossed, Mickey frowned.

"Well? Are yah gonna answer?" Mickey asked again.

"I-" Naruto began.

 _" Don't tell him anything." _Terra's voice rang again.

Naruto froze.

" _Why?_ " He asked back.

_ "Mickey's old friend was my old master. Personally, I never met Mickey myself, but Eraqus? He… Wasn't the most mentally stable of people. I don't know how Mickey will react to-" _

"He's there, isn't he?" Mickey's voice was soft, accusing. Naruto's eyes widened, taking a step back under Mickey's narrowed gaze. "There, with you. In the back of yer head. That's where you got the blade, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto lied. Rather badly too. Even Sora didn't look convinced.

"Terra. The traitor." Mickey all but hissed the name, spitting it out like poison.

"The what?" Naruto wasn't alone in his exclamation. Cloud and Sora joined him, all of them looking at Mickey in surprise. More traitors? Was Uzu literally build on them?

 _"What does he mean, traitor! What did you do?"_ Naruto demanded.

Terra was silent for several moments. Naruto scoffed, sure the other was going to ignore him again before Terra finally spoke.

_ "I protected what was mine. That's all." _

Naruto blinked.

_"What does that even mean?"_

This time, Terra didn't bother with a reply. Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance. More secrets, it seemed.

"Agreed, Uzukage-sama. With all due respect, even I wasn't aware Terra Uzumaki was considered a traitor." Cloud cut in.

Mickey sighed, looking away.

"Nearly a decade ago, there was a struggle. As you know, Cloud, that day we lost five Keyblade wielders. Three Masters, and two apprentices."

_"Five? Five of you fell?!"_

_ "Six, if you get technical. You're forgetting Vanitas." _

Naruto instantly cut the connection. That was a low blow, using that name against him when Naruto himself didn't understand why the hell it terrified him.

"Before that, though, there was… A scuffle. We never learned the why, but what information we do know is that one of Master Eraqus' students, Terra, confronted him at his keep. Only Terra walked away alive." Mickey revealed.

Naruto reeled back as if struck.

Great. Just great. He had a family member stuck in his head, and it just had to be some psycho who wasn't even bothering to defend himself. If anything, Naruto felt a stab of guilt, guilt that wasn't his.

"But," Sora spoke up, frown on his face, "we don't know the details, you said." Sora pointed out.

Mickey shrugged, turning towards Sora.

"Correct. We don't. But, it was pretty clear the two of them faught. Terra walked out alive. Eraqus didn't. Plain and simple." Mickey said. Then, those dark eyes turned back to Naruto, and narrowed. "Terra. I'm sure you can hear me. I don't know what yer aim is, or what you're plannin'. Just know that if it's something dark, I will personally-"

"That monster deserved what he got!"

Naruto froze, hands shooting towards his own mouth in surprise. Wha… What? Those weren't his words, were they? Naruto blinked a few times, chocking on his own breath.

What…

Naruto's eyes scrunched shut.

Breath. He couldn't breath. He couldn't breath. Too much. It was too much. Too much in his head. Not enough space. Enclosed, trapped. Bright. Too bright. So bright it burned. Burned, burned, burned.

Naruto swayed for a moment, once, twice, before he felt his legs give out on him. Naruto tried to fight it. He really did. His body had other ideas, though, as he his rolled into the back of his head, his last conscious thought being one of annoyance.

Oh hell no, not this shit again!

* * *

 

Riku supposed that out of all his latest decisions, deciding to team up with the Crimson Terror, of all people, might actually be one of the better ones. True, the woman was downright psychotic to a fault, but she was a means to an end.

She was so… Different from Sora. Riku could only assume that the old adage of 'opposites attract' had been what had birthed Sora, because, as far as he could see, Sora's didn't get his charming personality from the maternal side of his family.

The only similarity was the way they fought. Sora would deny it. He'd pretend otherwise, but Riku had known Sora all his life. His first memories had been with Sora. He knew the other boy better than the back of his hand.

Rosso had the same look in her eyes as Sora whenever he fought. That cold determination whenever he got serious. The same excited passion of blood pumping in their veins as they swung, because battle is where they belonged. Battle was what made them feel alive.

She was also one hell of a teacher. Riku had never felt so sore in the morning, not even after sparring with Sora for hours on end. Riku wasn't sure why he was surprised. Goddamn Uzumaki. All of them were stamina monsters.

Rosso was useful. Riku could acknowledge that.

More importantly, she was a means to an end that wouldn't try and off Sora the first chance she got.

Unlike Kuja, who was probably plotting Sora's demise in excruciating detail. Excruciating detail that they were going to take advantage of. Konoha was going to be turned into a bloodbath, one way or another. There was no getting around that. It was going to be absolute chaos.

Absolute chaos was exactly what Riku and his new sensei needed to achieve their goal. Kidnappings are always made so much easier when there's pandemonium all around, and that's exactly what was going to happen.

Riku and Rosso would take advantage of it. Them, and their new companion.

That one… Maleficent's so called secret weapon. Riku felt uneasy around the other boy. He felt off. Smelled off. Smelled foul. Riku himself was used the feeling of darkness, used to its power and its sway. But, that one?

That one literally oozed it. He was worse than a goddamn Bijuu, although Riku supposed that might be a bit biased. The only Bijuu he'd come across had been the Nanabi, and that was by proxy and not directly.

Still…

Riku couldn't stand being around the guy.

How sensei couldn't smell it was beyond Riku, but he supposed his own gift for literally smelling darkness off people wasn't exactly that common. As far as he knew, there'd only been one another with a similar skill, but Ienzo had been missing for years.

The bastard refused to even give them his name, too. Just smirked and told them to call him Yami. The name fit. It really did.

Right now, though, Riku needed to scout this place out. In two weeks, Konoha would be an outright warzone, and not knowing your way around when you have time to prepare is just downright asinine.

For a moment, Riku wondered if he should feel some semblance of guilt before waving it off. Nah. If they'd been able to catch wiff of the plan to leave Konoha into a smoldering crater, then Konoha no doubt would have realized it as well.

They wanted chaos. Not a onesided slaughter. Okay, maybe Yami wanted a onesided slaughter and Riku was pretty sure Rosso would support it because that woman literally liked showering herself in the blood of others, but Riku doubted it would turn out like that.

Not with the Uzukage here.

In all the decades since Kuja had turned on Uzushio, he'd never once attempted to take out Mickey Mouse, and with good reason. Small or not, that mouse had once come out of a scuffle with Madara Uchiha with only a burned tail tip to show for it.

If anything, Orochimaru would need all the help he could get. Even then, Riku doubted their efforts would do much. Konoha would live to see another day.

At least, that's what Riku told himself. What he hoped. If anything, that firm belief helped eat away at the guilt he felt for all this, because Riku knew. He just knew.

Sora would get it. Sora wouldn't understand.

That was the difference between Rosso and her child. Rosso the Crimson understood the brutal nature of the world. Sora Uzumaki was the kind of idealist that thought things could he settled with words and that, at the end of he day, they could all be friends.

Sora was wrong. Wrong as can be. He was wrong, and he wouldn't get it. Sora wouldn't understand why Riku was doing this. Why he had to do this. Sora was too pure for that. Pure and innocent and light, unlike Riku.

That was okay. Riku could be darkness. He could shoulder that burden all on his own.

Despite being locked in his own musings, Riku still paid attention to his surroundings. Only an airhead like Sora wouldn't. So, when a shoulder bumped into his, it was obvious.

Riku turned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" the other lied. His gaze locked into red eyes, familiar red hair before him.

Now, Riku knew that red hair did not, by default, mean Uzumaki. Kairi was a redhead, and she didn't have a drop of Uzumaki blood in her, as far as they knew.

This girl, though… Riku supposed it was the smell. He could smell it on her.

Those red eyes widened.

Ah.

Of course.

Sensor. She could feel him. More than that, she could likely feel the boiling darkness in Riku's veins. This wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all.

Discretion was key.

So, without hesitation, Riku curled an arm around the girl's arm and forced the world to shift, shadows consuming them until they were gone in a heartbeat.

Abducted, in broad daylight.

In a village like Konoha, no one batted an eye, not having noticed anything at all.

* * *

 

**~ Flashback no Jutsu ~**

Aqua sighed.

Meeting with the Hokage and his advisors had been… Exhausting. Of course, the task had been delegated to her. As a Keyblade Master, Aqua's rank in the slowly rebuilding Uzushio was pretty high, even if she had only been recently named as such.

Terra, of course, had come along. Despite failing his own Mark of Mastery, Terra wasn't taking it too bad. At least, not with her. With Master Eraqus, it was an entirely different story.

Although, Aqua supposed that might be more due to Master Xehanort taking Terra under his wing.

No, don't think about that.

Don't think about the way things were back at home. The tension in the air, the way Master and Terra could hardly stand to be in be same room, or the confused look Ven would sport whenever he paid attention to the two of them.

Ignore, ignore, ignore.

Still, she was glad Terra had agreed to come with her. It would be years before they'd be ready to unveil Uzushio's survival to the world after years of everyone assuming they'd all been offered by a pretty boy with a high aversion to decent clothing, but the groundwork was already set.

There was no possible way any of this could he fucked up now in any way-

Aqua walked through the door and was met with the chaotic sight of their temporarily dewling in tatters. Toys were strewn about everywhere, there was… Something… Dripping from the ceiling, and the sound of laughter could be heard.

What in the world?

Terra came barreling around the corner, his face lit up with so much mirth that it hurt. Aqua hadn't seen Terra that happy in… She couldn't remember when, really.

Terra had a water gun, of all things, in his hands. Ah. That was where the dripping had come from. He froze upon seeing her, standing there awkwardly.

Then, from behind Terra came a small little tornado of a child, who smashed right into Terra's back. Terra fell with an oof and Aqua was greeted with the sight of a cackling child sitting victoriously on Terra's back, a water gun to the other's head.

"Ha! I got you! Now you gotta buy me more ramen cause I won the game!" The kid declared, giggling happily to himself.

Until he noticed Aqua. Then, the boy seemed to recede into himself, blushing up at her with such a bashful expression on his face that Aqua wanted to take his cheeks and squeeze them off.

Oh god.

Was she becoming the crazy aunt? She didn't want to be the crazy aunt!

Wait a second…

Kid?

Where in the hell had a kid come from?

"Er, hi lady!" The kid spoke. Lady? "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" the kid waved, a wide grin on his face.

…

..

"Terra, what did you do?" Aqua groaned, realizing this simple trip of theirs was about to become a lot more complicated.


	20. Forget

A/N: I've been imagining ways for Kuja to counter Mickey since, obviously, they have to. Somehow. And, I've come up with something plain diabolical.

So, I've had… Numerous people ask me for longer chapters. My response to that is I usually write until the chapter feels complete. Incidentally, this one didn't feel complete until I was nearly at the four thousand word mark, so enjoy

Karin's mother is named after her sensory technique. Incidentally, it's also given me the metal image of Karin being the daughter of Kagura from Gintama, which, let me tell you, would be all levels of fucking terrifying

Published: 4/20/2018

Warnings: Small torture scene. Nothing too wild, but it's there.

* * *

** Chapter 20 **

**Forget**

Mickey watched as Naruto collapsed. Again. Mickey grimaced at the sight. Cloud outright growled and, before the Kage could stop the other, the blond had strode forth, lifting the unconscious Naruto easily in his arms.

"Enough of this. Weren't you the one who told me it was better not to push too hard?" Cloud was glaring daggers at him.

Protective. He was protective over the kid. Mickey personally wasn't surprised.

Cloud was the one that had found Naruto, all those years ago. Battered and covered in cuts and bruises that no child should ever have to ignore, descending from the skies like a falling meteor.

Sora's head was darting back and forth between the Uzukage and his Jonin teacher like a kid watching a fast paced ping pong patch.

This whole mess was starting to give Mickey a headache. As Kage, though, it was his duty to deal with it. It, and every other little thing that came towards them. Mickey knew and accepted that. He'd accepted it the day he'd sworn his oaths, and he stood by them.

Regardless of what Terra had or hadn't done, they had more pressing matters.

"You're right. I apologize." Mickey acknowledged. Jumping to conclusions and forcing a freak out had not been his objective. Still, the results had been… Rather telling.

_**"That monster deserved what he got!"** _

As his gaze met Cloud's, Mickey realized that they were both thinking the exact same thing.

_Eraqus… What did you do?_

* * *

"We send you to scout out the area, and you bring back a booty call?"

Despite the mask the other was wearing, Riku could practically hear the sneer written on the other's face. Riku's dislike of Yami was going up by the second. Since the boy got along perfectly fine with Maleficent, Riku wasn't surprised. He didn't like that old hag much either, and would much rather be rid of her as soon as physically possible.

Then again, Riku personally enjoyed Rosso's presence and the woman was noticeably more psychotic than an alien sorceress that had put an entire kingdom to sleep over the pure pettiness of not being invited to a party.

"Quiet, child." Rosso's voice held no bite. Instead, it was said absently, almost as if it was for Riku's benefit. That, or the fact that her attention was currently focused on their newly acquired prisoner.

They had her strapped to a down to a chair wrapped in chains, heavy and metal and no doubt uncomfortable. If that wasn't bad enough, there were seals running up and down the links, suppressing every last bit of Chakra. A rag had been shoved in her mouth to keep her from screaming and, of course, they'd blindfolded her.

That didn't stop her from hearing them, though. That, they hadn't sealed off. Yet.

Rosso trailed a hand along the girl's hair. To her credit, the girl didn't even shudder. In fact, she'd been perfectly calm since he'd brought her along, complying easily enough and not fighting back.

That, of course, set Riku on edge. She was too calm. Most likely, she was planning some sort of escape, although the how eluded Riku.

Rosso leaned in, her mouth near the girl's ear.

"Now, me sweet. I'm going to undo this gag, and you'll be good and not scream, yes? We wouldn't want to hurt you, sweetie."

Riku personally didn't but he had thrown himself in with a pair of sadists, so he wasn't sure how much weight those words would mean in the long run. Still, the girl nodded easily enough.

No hesitation.

Just a nod.

Calm as can be.

Beside Riku, Yami snorted. Riku shot the masked boy a look. Blue eyes looked right back at him.

"She's scared shitless. I'll admit, though, she's good at hiding it."

…

Yami was empathic? Riku filed the information away to the back of his head before rapidly putting up a mental wall. Yami snorted again, his eyes shining with unmasked amusement.

Riku looked away, deciding he had better things to focus on.

Rosso untied the knot holding the rag tight to the girl's face before pulling it back.

"Now, tell me child. Your name?" Rosso's voice was as sweet as the honey of the Hundred Acre Wood.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura." the girl answered plainly.

Rosso smiled.

"Sweetie, sweetie. I won't hurt you if you're good. I promise. I  _promise_." Rosso reiterated, hand playing with the red strands of Sakura's hair. "But, you aren't being good right now. My sweet, you're being naughty, telling lies and I just have to punish you for it. You understand, yes?"

This time, the alarm on the girl was evident enough for Riku to notice it without empathic abilities. She attempted to pull away, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run. A knife jammed itself right through the chains easily enough, and the girl screamed.

Rosso pulled back, the small blade in her hands glowing red. Ouch.

Rosso tapped the end of it against the girl's neck. It hissed against her flesh as she pulled back, gasping

"Now, I will ask again. Your. Name. No lies. Be a good girl. You can be good for me, yes?" Rosso's free hand went back to playing with the girl's hair.

Riku was really starting to regret bringing her here. He should have just dumped her in the middle of nowhere, far off where she couldn't tell anyone a damn thing.

"Karin! My name is Karin!" the girl cried out.

Rosso smiled.

"Good girl! Now… Like I said, my sweet, no more lies. Tell me… What is it that you know, little Uzumaki?"

* * *

Naruto, once again, found himself in mind. Only, this time, there was no Terra to greet him. No, instead, he found himself face down in water, soaked to the bone. Naruto sat up and spluttered. How had he not drowned?

He was distracted from his musings by a feral sounding growl. Now, most would have been scared by the sound, but Naruto? Naruto just sat up, curious, and twisted around in the direction of it.

Glowing red eyes met his across metallic bars.

Holy mother of -

A loud, deafening roar blasted through the area, loud enough to cause water to blast in all directions as massive claws slammed against the metal bars. Naruto shot up and backed away several paces, eyeing the creature before him wearily.

He knew exactly who this was. The monster that had messed up his childhood. His prisoner.

Kyuubi no Kitsune, in the flesh. Gleaming red eyes, massive orange tails swishing behind it, teeth as large as Naruto's entire body. This was the monster that had ended the Fourth Hokage. This was the monster that had been sealed in him since birth, his never ending curse.

"I see my warden finally deems fit to grace me with his presence." Kyuubi snarked.

Naruto had never been the best at articulation. He usually just said the first thing that popped into his head. Which was exactly what he did now. "You and Terra aren't the same? Wait, so Terra really is Terra and not just some random construct you made to fool me? Wait, what am I saying, of course he's real, Mickey-sensei mentioned him and-"

"For the love of all that is holy, shut up!" Kyuubi bellowed.

Naruto shrugged, meeting the burning red gaze head on.

Kyuubi, for his part, was offended. This brat was scared shitless of a name he could hardly remember, yet in his own presence there wasn't even a drop of fear bleeding off of him.

"And, don't you dare mention that blasted slime! If there is anyone I detest more than your previous Yondaime, it's him!" Kyuubi snapped.

Naruto decided he liked Terra more now. True, Naruto was still mad at the other because Terra was very blatantly hiding things from him, but anyone who could piss the Kyuubi off like this was good in Naruto's book.

"The Yondaime wasn't slime! He was a hero!" Naruto snapped.

The Kyuubi tossed his head back and laughed.

"Oh, that's precious! Precious, I tell you! Him, a hero? Oh, how utterly amusing! Such ignorance, to say such words!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Pointing a finger at the other, Naruto yelled right back. "Hey! Don't you dare downtalk my idol! He took you down when no one else could! Who's the one stuck behind bars, huh?" Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi blinked, stunned into silence. Naruto patted himself on the back for that one. Rendering a Bijuu speechless was a pretty impressive feat.

Then, the demon fox roared, slamming its head against the cage, snarling as claws tried to rip at him. Naruto, despite himself, jumped and moved back.

"You little shit! You speak of things you don't understand! That idiot father of yours played with powers he didn't understand! Of course he did, all mortals do!" Kyuubi's voice thundered in Naruto's ears.

"Yeah, well-" Naruto began before his mouth snapped shut.

The whole world seemed to freeze. Suddenly, all the energy, all the fire coursing through him fizzled right out, leaving Naruto feeling hollow and empty.

Kyuubi paused in his growlings, eyes watching Naruto contemplatively. Then, realization seemed to dawn on the Kyuubi as it tossed its head back and laughed.

"Oh, this is even more marvelous! You weren't told a thing, were you? Always in the shadows, always kept from the reality! Your ignorance is just plain precious! I-"

"Enough."

Naruto's head snapped up.

Terra had materialized seemingly out of nowhere, appearing in a swirl of shadows that rippled across the surface of the water.

Despite his misgiving, Naruto had never been happier to see the other. Terra strode forth, Keyblade appearing in his hands in a flourish of light. The same Keyblade Naruto had summoned before being shoved into this place.

Ends of the Earth, Mickey had called it. Did all Keyblades have names like that?

Kyuubi sighed, resting its giant head on an equally giant paw, which, oddly, had human like fingers.

"Terra, Terra, Terra. Did you have to ruin my fun? This is the most fun I've had in minutes!" Kyuubi whined like a petulant child.

Terra responded to this statement by rolling his eyes.

"You're messing with his head. On purpose. It's not appreciated." Terra said.

"Me? Manipulate another? What ever gave you such a ridiculous idea?" Kyuubi gasped, shock and offense evident in its voice.

Terra's eyes narrowed. Then, ignoring the lumbering behemoth of a Bijuu, he turned towards Naruto.

"Are you okay? Why are you even here, anyways? Did they-"

"You made me yell at them and then I passed out!" Naruto snapped, remembering his annoyance.

Terra blinked.

"... No I didn't." Terra denied, sounding confused.

Naruto crossed his arms, frowning.

"Oh, so you didn't yell out that Eraqus was a monter?"

Terra looked surprised at the words and even a bit hurt.

"I- no. That wasn't me. I retreated, actually. The conversation was making me uncomfortable." Terra admitted.

Naruto's frown increased. Wait, did that mean-

Kyuubi snorted again.

"See, boy? You're so ignorant that you don't even realize the words leaving your lips are your own."

Naruto glared up at the beast.

"Shut up!"

"Why? Will your  _daddy_  punish me again if I don't?" Kyuubi asked gleefully.

Naruto flinched at the words.

He'd always wondered where he'd come from. Now, he was starting to regret it. He really was, if what the Kyuubi was saying was true. What kind of father condemns their kid to this kind of life?

"No, but I will." Terra threatened.

"Oh?" Kyuubi seemed amused by this. "Come, then. Undo the deal. See if you can take me. I know you can, Keyblade wielder. Shatter these chains and face me."

Terra rolled his eyes.

"Your baiting skills could use some work." Terra informed the other. Then, turning away from the beast, a hand clamped onto Naruto's shoulder and the word spun, light fading away into shadows.

* * *

Great. Just great. Karin had managed to get herself captured. She knew she shouldn't have bumped into that boy, she knew, but she hadn't expected it to end like this!

She could sense something was off about him from the second she'd seen him. At the same time, there had been something… Blocking her. Karin wasn't used to that. Her powers as a sensor were downright unheard of. Still, there was one surefire way that Karin would be able to get a feel on him, barrier or no.

Touch.

Even now, with these chains holding her, that aspect didn't change. This woman's Chakra… It felt familiar, in a way Karin couldn't place. No. Familiar was not the right term. More like mix. A mix of another Chakra she had felt, blended together so closely that it was difficult to tell one taste from the other.

The first thing Karin had done upon getting captured was to keep calm. Or, at least, the air of being calm. That was the first thing one should do in a hostage situation. Freaking out wasn't going to get her anywhere, especially since this was an unknown place with unknown factors.

She hoped Tidus would notice she was gone. If not him, then that teacher of his, but she had her doubts. It wouldn't be the first time Karin had stormed off on them. Still, they had to notice her absence, right? Someone would come looking for her, right?

She just had to remain calm and remain alive.

It's not like she had much info to give these people. Still, that woman… Karin had always been a good liar, to the point where most Shinobi couldn't see past the words streaming past her lips. Expect, her interrogator had seen right through it.

And, she was playing mind games.

If Karin was good, she'd get rewarded. If she was bad, then she had to be punished and it was her fault for being bad.

Hmph!

The only person at fault where these fuckers for chaining her up in the first place!

The woman leaned back.

"Dawn, dear, you captured the most incompetent sensor in the Elemental Nations. Still, we'll have to keep her contained until the time comes."

Dawn?

A codename, Karin realized, because there was no way a boy was named Dawn. Then again, she supposed it wasn't such an out there concept. In the Shinobi World, absolutely anything was possible.

Wait…

"Incompetent?" Karin growled before realizing what she'd done. Her mouth shut right, a feeling of fear rippling through her before she could stop it.

That blade… It had burned so bad that she hadn't even bled. The damn thing had cauterize the wound, which, really, had probably made it worse.

The woman laughed.

"Oh, sweetie, of course you are! Yes, I'll admit, you saw something off about our dear Dawn, but that was the only thing you noticed. Really, you are a disappointment, especially since you are her daughter."

The words caused Karin to freeze. Wha… What?

The fingers trailed along her cheek again.

"You are her daughter, yes? You look so much like her. So much like little Kagura. Tell me, Karin, do you share all her gifts, or only her sensory powers?"

Karin felt a shudder run up and down her spine. This… This woman had known her mother. No. More than that. This woman had known her mother when she was younger, to the point where she could tell Karin was her daughter just based on physical appearance.

The knife replaced the fingers and Karin hissed in pain.

"Sensei!" she heard a protest. The Dawn boy. Well, if he wanted to feel sorry for her now, he shouldn't have captured her in the first place.

"Oh, it's not for her."

Karin heard the distinct sound of a gasp followed by a bubbling hiss. Karin trembled. What in the world?

"Sensei!"

"Relax, child. Karin here is going to heal me, aren't you, Karin?"

Then, before Karin could respond, lips latched onto her neck, biting down. Karin screamed as she felt her Chakra practically being sucked out, and all too familiar sensation as she was forcibly used to heal another. The teeth pulled back.

"Hm. Just like her. Exactly like her. You just might prove useful after all."

The words had Karin shuddering all over again.

"But, not yet. Oh, no. We have what we need. Yami!" the woman called, stepping away from Karin.

Karin didn't know what to think. On the one hand, she was relieved that whatever the woman had planed, it wouldn't be done immediately. On the other, she had said yet. Which meant Karin was not off the hook. Not yet.

Then, a new set of hands fell upon her, on either side of her head. The second the other's flesh touched Karin's she felt it. If she had thought the other boy, Dawn, had had darkness, it was nothing,  **nothing**  compared to this sensation.

This…

Karin was going to be sick.

Karin's fight against the chains grew stronger. She knew she couldn't move, but she had to. She had to, because she had to get away. She had to, she had to, she had to! It felt like ice and fire, ripping into her over and over again.

"Calm. Calm, and forget. Listen to my voice, and forget." Yami spoke.

She knew that voice. She'd heard that voice before. She'd heard it, but never met the other. She was suppose to have, but she hadn't, not yet. That voice… It lulled her. Karin's head fell to the side, falling deeper into the realm of sleep as she gave in and obeyed.

* * *

When the darkness faded, Naruto found himself in Konoha, of all places, with Terra standing beside him. Except, it wasn't the same because it was literally empty. Where was everyone?

Naruto looked around, confused.

"We'll still in your head." Terra informed him.

Ah. Made sense.

Wait. Right. Terra.

Naruto leapt back, glaring at the other.

"Are you really a traitor?" Naruto demanded.

Terra, once more, looked offended. Crossing his arms, Terra shot Naruto an annoyed look.

"My history with Eraqus is none of your business. I… Wish things could have turned out different than what they did. Regardless, what's done is done." Terra refused to give him a straight answer. Naruto glared up at the other. "Now, we need to talk about this." Terra waved a hand in the general direction of, well, everything.

Naruto's face scrunched. Terra pitted him and continued.

"You need to stop falling unconscious like that." he specified.

Naruto twitched.

"I don't do it on purpose, asshole! Maybe I'd do it even less if I, oh, I don't know, KNEW WHY!" Naruto replied with his typical level of calmness.

Terra actually winced at the words, which Naruto considered a victory.

"Well, I'm not budging. You blocked your own memories out, brat." Terra retaliated.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Right. Of course I did. You know what? You're annoying. How do I get out of this place?" Naruto's eyes started to dart around, as if a portal would just appear out of thin air and swallow him whole, sending him to a far more comfortable setting than the one he was currently in.

A hand clamped on his shoulder. Startled, Naruto looked up into concerned eyes.

"Kyuubi. It told you about… Your father, didn't it?"

Naruto reeled back. He'd hoped it was just a lie. A deception meant to mess with him. That the Kyuubi had just been acting, pretending and messing with his head. Naruto was familiar with the tactic. He'd done it himself so many times in his pranks against the people that annoyed him the most.

But, the way Terra was looking at him was all the confirmation Naruto needed.

There was no lie.

No deception.

His father had really… Had really sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into him. He really had. His father had done this to him. His father had condemned him to a lonely childhood full of pain and resentment.

Naruto bit back tears, looking away. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand that concern, especially coming from Terra. Especially when the other refused to give him a straight answer.

"I- Kyuubi wasn't lying about that?"

"No. Your father… He did the best thing he could, in a desperate situation."

"Best that he-" Naruto's eyes snapped back to Terra's, rage burning through him as he took a step back. "What the hell do you know about it, huh? What do you mean, the best! There could have been a dozen better solutions than- than- than something like that! Do you have any idea what that fucking bastard put me through!" Naruto screamed.

It was different when the Yondaime was just some stranger. He was just a stranger, and Naruto was an orphan, and that was the end of the story. It was different, because what kind of father does that to his own kid?

"Your mother was the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Terra spoke. Naruto's jaw fell open, staring ahead at the other in disbelief. What… What? "She'd held the Kyuubi for years. Since before the Fall of Uzushio." Terra continued. "Her name was Kushina. When she found out she was pregnant with you, your parents- both of them- they were overjoyed. Thrilled. They were happy. So happy, because their family was finally growing. At the same time they were worried. Scared." Terra paused, seemingly gauging Naruto's reaction.

Naruto shook his head. He'd heard enough. He'd wanted answers, but it was too much too soon. No, wait, the hell was he saying? Naruto Uzumaki never backed down! He fixed Terra with a get on with it look.

"The birth weakened the seal holding Kyuubi." Terra finally revealed. Naruto flinched at the words. "That was expected, though. They were prepared for that. What neither of your parents, nor the guards stationed there during the birth were prepared for, thought, was the Masked Man."

"The who?" Naruto asked, confused.

"A man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha. He attacked the second you were born. From what I understand, he held you hostage and told the Hokage, your father," Terra emphasized, causing Naruto to flinch again, "that unless he backed away from your mother, he'd tear your throat out. Needless to say, Minato complied."

Naruto didn't need to hear the rest. He already knew.

"He released the Kyuubi."

Terra nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes and looked away.

"I… I need time to think, and not in the middle of this exam." Naruto finally said with a shake of his head. Eyes opening again, he turned back to Terra. "How do I get out?"

"Just concentrate. Concentrare, and wake up."

Naruto sighed, nodded, and did just that.

Time to wake up.


	21. Void Beasts

A/N: Matt. Stop asking me to update Destiny's Chosen. I write and update stories when I get the urge to. I can force a chapter out, but if I do so it's going to come out badly written and messy. So, please stop asking. I'll update it when I get inspiration for it again, plain and simple

Published: 5/1/2018

Warnings: None

**Kurama**

_Terra_

_Naruto_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Void Beasts**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, just like Terra had said they would. Well. At least the guy was honest with Naruto. His only major fault was the whole 'not telling you blah blah', which still annoyed the hell out of him.

What was it with other people knowing things about him and thinking it was best to keep him in the dark about it?

Sitting up, Naruto looked around. Then, he jumped in surprise.

Beside him, glowing blue eyes peering right at him, Cloud looked like he was trying, and failing, to hide his amusement.

"Hi." Cloud greeted.

"Hey." Naruto replied, looking around. Then, he blinked. Once, then again.

Sora was fighting a small tiny little figure that had the ability to jump around like a crazed jackrabbit on Soldier Pills. Said tiny figure held a Keyblade in hand, blue and yellow, the tip shaped like the crescent of a moon with a star in the center.

"Sora wanted to practice against another Keyblade weirder." Cloud explained.

"... Mickey-sensei fights like Yoda." Naruto couldn't help but point out, because it was totally true and anyone who says otherwise is totally blind.

Cloud snorted.

"Don't let either of them hear you say that, or you'll never hear the end of it."

…

"Yoda is real!?"

Cloud shot him a no duh look. It was starting to become the mans default expression around Naruto.

"Lots of things are real, Naruto-kun. You'll find that, given enough search, most legends find their origin in reality."

"... Yoda is from a movie." Naruto couldn't help but point out, eyes narrowed in suspicion, sure Cloud was pulling his leg on the whole thing.

To this, Cloud just shrugged, his expression giving away nothing. The man could get a goddamn award for being stoic, that's for sure. Then, rising to his feet, the taller blond offered Naruto a hand. Naruto took it, and allowed himself to be hauled up.

Cloud smiled at him. Then, he turned away from Naruto, towards Sora and the Uzukage.

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" Cloud called out. Naruto twitched.

Mickey and Sora paused in their duel. Sora took one look at Naruto and grinned.

"You're up!"

Sora then broke into a jog, no doubt planning on leaping right at him. It would hardly be the first time. Sora was rather… Cuddly. He was a very affectionate individual, from what Naruto had seen so far and he wasn't afraid to show in either.

**"Interesting. This human holds no dark intentions towards you. No anger, no malice, no hurt. No sorrow. That, I admit, is a first."**

Naruto swore. Loudly.

Cloud turned, eyebrow raised. Sora paused, looking slightly hurt and confused. Mickey tsked, eyes narrowed.

**"What? Was it something I said?"**

"Holy mother of Ramen! Since when can you talk to me?" Naruto didn't bother saying it internally, annoyed and fed up with this whole mess already.

**"Since you started paying attention to my 'wondrous' ves- holy son of a fudgemuffin, it's him! It's really, really him! That dreadful, twisted being!"**

Naruto jumped again, although this time it had nothing to do with the voice booming in his head. Instead, it had everything to do with the teleporting death mice of doom that had appeared before him.

Dark eyes peered up at him.

"Kurama. It has been some time." Mickey greeted cheerfully enough.

Who?

**"Insolent beast! Run, Uzumaki! Run! As much as I detest you, even I would not set such an abomination upon you!"**

Mickey pouted. Naruto edged away slightly.

"Kurama is telling you all sorts of mean things, aint he? He was always so sensitive." Mickey said, tsking again with a roll of his eyes.

**"You braided my tails together while I was sleeping, you deranged rodent! I will never for the life of me trust you again!"**

Naruto nearly fell over at that one before staring at his teacher in unmasked awe.

Mickey looked smug, as if he knew exactly what the Kyuubi was shouting in Naruto's ears.

This… This tiny little mouse… He had… He'd… Naruto decided then and there that he was in the presence of royalty. Honest to god pranking royalty.

_"Oh for the love of- mayday, everyone. He's been corrup- stop cheering!"_

Naruto easily blocked out Terra's voice, instead focusing on the being before him. This totally awesome being that Naruto would learn so much from.

Naruto then bowed, head nearly slamming into the ground.

Sora's jaw dropped.

"Great Uzukage-sama! Please, teach me your pranking ways! I beg you!"

**"... I take back every nice thing I ever said about you. You're just as twisted as he was."**

_"Shut up, you drama queen. Let him live a little."_

**"Why you approve of this is beyond me. Do you too not detest the rodent?"**

_"Whatever gave you that impression? I just don't know him, that's all."_

_"Both of you, shut it! This is my moment here! Finally, someone who truly appreciates the pranking arts!"_

_"If you wanted help with that, all you had to do was ask."_

_"... You… You pranks people? Since when?!"_

_"I'm an Uzumaki. It's a time honored tradition."_

Naruto, with little mini stars shining in his eyes, soon became lost in his own internal argument, the very picture of an insane person talking to themselves over and over again. Which, technically he was, even if the voices in his head belonged to others.

* * *

Sora titled his head at his cousin. Naruto seemed to be having an… Internal battle. He was making faces left and right, his expression shiting from one to another.

"... Should we be concerned?" Sora asked.

"Nah. The seal will hold. Even a Keyblade would have trouble breaking something like that." Cloud replied.

Sora's eyes widened.

"Wait, really? What kind of seal could the Yondaime have used that even a Keyblade would have a hard time breaking?" Sora asked in amazement.

The Keyblade was literally a weapon designed to break seals. Any seal that a Keyblade would have trouble breaking was just plain unnatural.

Hell, from what Sora had heard, some wielders of the Keyblade could even use it to extract souls from others, although such a practice was explicitly forbidden for obvious reasons.

Not that Sora wasn't curious. If anything, he wanted to learn it for Rinoa. True, she hadn't been possessed by whatever in the hell had taken over Adel all those years ago, but there was still the risk.

Learning such a technique, while forbidden, would help Sora in such a situation. The downside, of course, was that he couldn't exactly practice the damn thing unless he used a live person, which he adamantly refused to do.

Sora's musings were cut short by the Uzukage.

"The kind where one deals with the Shinigami directly." Mickey answered, face scrunched in distaste.

Sora couldn't help but shudder at the words.

Okay, he was not expecting that one. He wasn't sure whether this meant the Yondaime had balls or if he was just plain stupid. Best not to think too much into it.

* * *

Karin's eyes snapped open. With a yawn, the former Kusa Genin lifted both arms above her head, stretching.

Where… Was she?

Karin looked around.

Huh. She was back in her room at the hotel where all the Uzu delegates had been given. How'd she end up here, anyways?

The last thing she remembered was…

Karin felt a scream ripping past her throat.

Eyes. Glowing eyes, staring right at her. Chakra so twisted, so dark that even thinking about it made her feel like she was dying. Like she was drowning, fading away in the all consuming frigid feel of the whole thing. Just the very memory of it felt like ice, coursing down her veins. Lava, pouring down her throat. It felt like-

Karin blinked, the images fading as quickly as they had appeared. For some reason, she was starting to feel… Sluggish.

Karin blinked, shaking her head to shrug it off.

Where had she been again? And how had she ended up back here?

Suddenly, the door snapped open. Karin shrieked, looking up. Tall, blond and jock stood there, blue eyes peering right at her.

"All right! You're up! I didn't tell any of the others, butttt you really shouldn't do something like that again! "Jockboy then proceeded to wag his finger at her. Karin twitched. "What if someone else found you? You'd never hear the end of it from Auron, that's for sure." Tidus was far too cheerful as he strode in, closing the door behind him as if he owned the place.

Karin glared at him, pulling the sheets up closer to her frame. True, she had clothes on, but sill! What would Sora say if he walked in on such a scene? What would he think?

Karin's heart belonged to one man, and one man only! How dare this… This… This musclehead march in here like that while no one else was around? The indecency of it all! Karin was a good girl, and she wouldn't have her name slandered by this idiot and his actions!

"Get out! What are you even doing here, anyways?" Karin screeched before freezing. No, no. Yelling was a bad idea. What if someone came and check and got the wrong impression?

Tidus arched a single eyebrow. Then, proving he had self preservation instincts at all, he crossed the small space between the bed and the door and tossed himself in right beside her, grin never leaving his face.

"Is that how you greet your knight in shining armor?" Tidus pouted at her.

"Sora is my knight, not you!" Karin growled, her glare growing more pronounced.

Tidus frowned.

"Huh. You really don't remember last night, do you?"

Karin felt a feeling of dread course through her.

"No… No, I don't. Oh god, we didn't-"

Karin was a good girl, and she meant it. Surely she hadn't done… Dirty things with this boy. She hadn't. She couldn't have.

Tidus laughed, which did not help with the situation. At all.

"You, Miss Uzumaki, got drunk as hell. Where you found the booze is beyond me, but your friend card is hereby removed for the next week cause you didn't think to share." Tidus ended with a pout.

What in the hell?

Drunk?

Well, Karin supposed that did explain her pounding headache.

Still… She couldn't help but feel like there was something important she was missing. Something that she had forgotten.

Karin decided to waive it off. Really, if it was that important, she'd remember what it was, right?

* * *

"Your memory wipe better hold, child."

"Course it will. Who do you think I am? You should me more worried about Riku's work."

"Relax. I did my part. That girl won't be sensing anything at all. That doesn't rule out Konoha's own sensors, though."

"They are of no consequence. That girl, though… She has her mother's gift. You did well in capturing her, my boy."

"You two are disturbing to look at. You know that, right?"

"Shut it, Yami."

* * *

Orochimaru trailed behind his new… Ally. He used the term lightly. Very, very lightly.

Kuja Tribal was one deranged ninja. Deranged to the point where he made even Orochimaru slightly uncomfortable. This was the man that had spent decades building trust in Uzushio before orchestrating its fall from the inside.

On top of that, Orochimaru was sure the man had some sort of immortality jutsu. Despite the many decades that had passed, Kuja still looked the same. On the other hand, so did Tsunade so Orochimaru supposed it came with the territory.

Still, this man was willing to help Orochimaru in his goals. The why, however, was what bothered Orochimaru. Not so much the act itself, because Orochimaru was a Shinobi and to him death was but an old friend.

No.

It bothered him because really, it was such an utter waste!

"You truly intend to kill the boy."

It was not a question. How could it be, when Kuja had made his point on it perfectly clear a dozen times over?

Kuja looked back. The pair of them had been walking along the forest, apparently to some grandiose 'secret weapon' Kuja had constructed that, according to the other, would be vital if they wanted to succeed.

Normally, Orochimaru would waive of such notions. His own preparations would normally be more than enough to crush Konoha underfoot, but that was before the newly added factor to the equation.

Uzushio really was a troublesome place. Could they not just die and fade, like history demanded they do so? That old village and its remnants seemed adamant in their refusal, which was why he was here, trailing behind a ninja just as dangerous as he was.

"But of course. The Keyblade… It truly is a twisted thing. That shall be my gift to the world: the erasure of that dreadful fallacy." Kuja spoke delightedly, practically skipping at the thought.

Orochimaru was talking, of course, about Sora. Surprisingly, Kuja had yet to learn Naruto Uzumaki could summon a Keyblade as well, and Orochimaru was going to keep it that way. He needed this man's help, distastefully, but he couldn't have the man killing of not one, but two potential vessels.

"Such power, though-"

"The Keyblade is a twisted blade beyond measure. From it are birthed true abominations, monsters running about without souls to call their own. Whatever benefit you seek, you shan't find it in that." Kuja shook his head at Orochimaru, as if Orochimaru was an insolent brat that 'just didn't understand'.

The moment this second rate crossdressed was of no use to him, Orochimaru would tear him to pieces. Perhaps he'd feed him to Manda. It would probably give the other an upset stomach, but Orochimaru didn't mind. Anything to be rid of this brat.

"Only death comes to those seeking that blade, and death alone."

Kuja turned away before letting out a squeal.

"Aha! It's here! It's still here, after all these years! Marvelous! Yes, marvelous!"

Then, the small ninja darted forth, practically floating away. No. Literally floated away. Orochimaru took note of it, following behind.

The pair of them arrived in the ruins of a stone temple. Vines clung all around masonry, cracks running along it. The roof itself was gone. All that remained was the floor, the walls and roof having caved in long ago.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"This… Is what you seek?"

Kuja giggled, turning to look at Orochimaru over his shoulder.

"But of course, Orochimaru! A summoning circle, tied to the Void. Truly, the things Konoha doesn't realize are right before it's front steps!"

Tied to the Void? What did that even mean? Curiosity spiked, Orochimaru eyed the ruins a little more interest. Runes ran along the floor, half covered in debris but there nonetheless.

Kuja spread his arms out on either side of him. A small hum escaped the Nukenin's lips before said debris was blasted away, gust after all.

Then, from Sage knows where because that outfit literally had no pockets, Kuja drew four vials out.

"This is just what we need. For our enemy is the Uzukage, and this shall be his bane. Come, from the Void, and forge in their image."

The air around them began to pick up. Then, before Orochimaru's eyes, a hole tore itself in reality. That was the only way to describe it. A hole in the world, in the universe, in all creation.

Kuja tossed the vials right in.

There was a hiss followed by screeching. Orochimaru gripped at his ears, backing away. How Kuja could stand so nonchalant was beyond Orochimaru. He personally worked with Sound Jutsu, and that noise was loud enough to rupture eardrums, protected by Chakra or no.

Kuja splayed his hands once more, lifting them into the air.

"Rise, from the ashes. Rise, and take the form I so desire. Come, beasts of the Void, may you breath again."

Then, all at once the screeching stopped. Then, hands started to claw their way out of the tear. Except, they weren't normal hands.

They glistened, like crystals.

No.

Not like.

They were crystal. Creatures made of crystal. What in the world?

Four figures crawled their way out, out from the Void and into the world. Orochimaru froze, eyes locked with one of them.

What… What was this Jutsu?

"What is this?" Orochimaru's voice trembled. He couldn't help it. These creatures… They felt wrong. Wrong in every sense of the word. Something that should not ever, ever exist.

Kuja turned, a smirk dancing on lips.

"These, my lovely snake charmer… Are manikins. Weapons that we shall use against the Uzukage. Yes. These four… These four will do." Kuja grinned turning back towards the crystal creatures.

Orochimaru took a step forward.

Of its own volition, his hand lifted.

Naruto Uzumaki's pet guardian stared right back at him, skin a translucent mix of earthy browns and purple.

Kuja smiled.

"Tell me, Orochimaru, do you think Naruto-kin will be grateful?"

Orochimaru froze.

"I've no idea what you mean, Kuja."

The other took a step forth, hand reaching out. With it, he cupped the cheek of the smallest of the crystal warriors, a boy forged of greens and white.

"This is as much a gift for him as it is for the Uzukage. Yes. Perfect. This shall be perfect. You will do. Yes…" Kuja looked back at him, and smiled. "I've brought his family back for him! For I am the light of the story, and it will be I that will reunite them! And you…"

Kuja turned back to the manakin, petting it on the cheek.

"I think you will do best, little Ventus. You'll kill Naruto-kun for me, won't you?"

Shit. Orochimaru decided he'd have to have Kabuto trail Naruto-kun. And Sora. Sigh. And they'd been just prepared to let that cover drop too, but no. It seemed they would need it a while longer.

No matter how useful Kuja was, Orochimaru wasn't about to let the other murder Orochimaru's only chance at attaining a legendary power that rivaled that of the Rinnegan.

Kuja took a step back, that smile never leaving his face as he grinned victoriously at his creations.

"This shall be the Uzukage's undoing. Let him fall, at the hands of reflections of his old friends."


	22. Alliance

A/N: Hey all! How are you? Next chapter, were finally getting into the fights.

In order created literally by random(me and several slips of paper with names on them)

Naruto vs Tidus

Rinoa vs Shino

Sora vs Neji

Lee vs Sasuke

Gaara vs Ino

Free: Shikamaru

Published: 6/2/2018

Warnings: None

_ Terra thoughts _

* * *

** Chapter 22 **

**Alliance**

The day had finally come.

Naruto was practically bubbling over in excitement. It was here, it was here, it was here, it was here!

Finally! His training with slave Mice could he put to proper use! Every bruise, every wound, every bit of training Naruto had done would finally bear fruit. Naruto was going to take this tournament by storm, believe it.

Beside Naruo, his cousin was practically bouncing off the soles of his feet in excitement. The other contestants also stood, waiting for the matches to begin.

Ino, Shikamaru and, oddly, Shino were off in a corner, discussing last minute strategy back and forth. Most of it seemed focused on a father flustered Ino.

Oh. Right. She was up against Gaara.

Tidus and Rinoa, who Naruto hadn't really had a chance to talk to over the last month, where staring at Naruto with literally no shame, eyes darting back and forth between Naruto and Sora, no doubt trying to see a family resemblance between the two.

Lee and Neji were pointedly not looking at each other. From the tense air around the two of them, Naruto could tell they'd had some sort of falling out.

Sasuke… Was taking a page out of Kakashi-sensei's book. Lazy bastard.

Wait, what if Sasuke picked up Kakashi-sensei's other habits? Naruto shuddered at the idea of an easy going masked Sasuke reading smut in public and trolling his students with secret Thousand Years of Pain and Death techniques.

Nope. No. Not thinking about it. Nope. Block it out. Block, block, block.

And, then of course, there was the last one. Gaara was standing off to the side, arms crossed, glaring at everyone and everything.

The stadium was utterly packed. Naruto gazed out in wonder. Woah. There… Where a lot of people. Like, a lot of people. Naruto gazed up at them all in wonder.

"Woah. And I thought Olympus got packed…" beside Naruto, Sora was gazing up in wonder.

Naruto blinked.

"Olympus?"

Sora grinned at him.

"I'll take you sometime! It's… Er, I'm not actually allowed to say, but I promise it's awesome!"

_ "It's on another planet. Literally. Or World, if we want to get technical. It's not very big." _

"It's on a what?!" Naruto cried.

Sora started at him blankly as Naruto's outcry got him a few weird looks. Notably, Ino looked like she wanted to hit him. That, or she was tense from her incoming match the the a currently mumbling Gaara. Probably both, really.

Sora crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

"It's not fair that you get… Inside knowledge to help you figure stuff like that out. I wish I could do that!" Sora complained.

And sneezed. Sora blinked in surprise before shrugging it off. Then, he turned towards Gaara.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Gaara, okay? I haven't really had a chance to since we've been training so hard!" Sora said, before running over to do just that.

Several feet away, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. Yes, he'd figured Naruto and the bubbly brunette were related by the rather obvious clue of both of them sharing a rare surname, but he hadn't realized this warranted Naruto getting trained alongside him.

More notably, Naruto getting training from a rival village.

That… Was pretty odd. Why would the Hokage approve such a thing?

"Hey, Gaara!" Sora greeted. Then, without missing a beat, he wrapped the shorter boy in a quick hug.

Several people turned to stare. Up in the stands, Temari winced.

"That kid is so dead." Kankuro stated.

"It was nice knowing him." Temari shrugged.

Then, jaws dropped as Gaara sighed, wrapping his own arms around the other boy. It only lasted a few seconds, with Gaara himself breaking it off by rapidly pulling away, but the damage had been done.

Sora beamed. Progress!

Tidus face palmed.

"Of course, Sora would befriend a sociopath."

Rinoa smacked him.

"That isn't nice! You don't know Gaara!" The girl admonished.

Tidus raised a single eyebrow.

"That boy crawled out of the Forest of Death literally covered in blood." Tidus tilted his head. "Then again, Sora probably finds that oddly comforting, all things considered."

A few heads turned at that. Rinoa hit Tidus over the head, causing the boy to pout at her but otherwise fall silent.

Then, the unexpected happened. Naruto blinked in surprise as Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei appeared in a flurry of wind and leaves. Surprise that quickly melted into elation.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-teme! You guys… Oh god, you made it on time!" Naruto's happiness came to a screeching, grinding halt as he blanched.

Slowly, the words seemed to seep into the area around him. To the civilians, Kakashi showing up on time was nothing. They didn't know the man, at all.

To the ninja, though?

"This is it!"

"A sign… A sign of the Apocalypse!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"My leg!"

Kakashi-sensei twitched. Crossing his arms, the man looked away from them all. His whole posture practically screamed the essence of a pouting puppy.

"Forgive me for being capable of being an actual adult when it comes to my students advancing forward in the world." Kakashi sniffed, causing Naruto to look at him oddly as heart strings were brutally assaulted around him.

At once, the snide remarks turned into rapid apologies. Naruto blinked again before waiving it off. Meh. Whatever.

_ "... I seriously didn't think he had that in him. I'm impressed." _

Naruto didn't know what Terra meant by that, so he decided to ignore it. Instead, he turned towards Sasuke and grinned.

"Hey, bastard! You better make it to the end, you here? I'm looking forward to kicking your ass!" Naruto declared, grin splayed wide across his face.

Sasuke responded to Naruto's bold words by… Sneering, crossing his own arms, and pointedly turning his nose up the other way. Naruto twitched.

"Hey, bastard, don't ignore me!"

Sasuke continued to ignore him. Naruto twitched, fist clenching as he took a step. Naruto's plan, however, was interrupted by the untimely arrival of Sora, who was dragging a reluctant Gaara along for the ride.

"Hey, awesome wonderful cousin of mine, this is Gaara! Gaara, this is my awesome wonderful cousin and prankster lord of Konoha, Naruto!"

Naruto turned. Gaara looked like he wanted to run. Run far, far away. However, Sora's arm around his shoulders kept him in place. Poot kid.

"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted, extending a hand.

Gaara eyed it as if he expected Naruto to randomly grow spikes out of it that would turn anyone they touched into ash. However, Gaara took it regardless. Naruto smiled, shaking it in his own.

Up in the stands, Temari and Kankuro were shaking.

"Is… Is… Is Gaara going native on us?" Kankuro whispered worriedly to Temari.

Temari didn't bother answering, instead focused on the look on Gaara's face, noticing something she hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

A drop of hope.

… If Gaara was going native on them, so be it. Temari would go, right alongside him, if that's what finally brought her little brother back to her, and not the monster their father had forged through blood and tears.

* * *

Orochimaru was not surprised to find the Uzukage up in the Kage booth along with Hiruzen. They, of course, had a back up plan specifically for the Uzukage, but the actual implementation was the issue.

Mickey Mouse had a Keyblade. By very definition, this was a blade capable of ripping past seals, shattering them to bits. That was what made it so dangerous. No barrier held in the face of a true Keyblade Master, and, according to all reports, that's exactly what this rodent was.

They'd have to be careful with him. Very careful. Still, they were ninja. They had a back up plan for the back up plan of the back up plan. And another back up plan for that. They'd succede, no doubt about it.

Hiruzen turned towards Mickey.

"It is time, old friend."

Mickey nodded.

"So it would seem." Mickey stated, before turning to look straight at Orochimaru.

Oh. Right. He was playing a part.

"Uzukage-dono. It is a… Pleasure to see Uzushio is not as lost as we had expected." Orochimaru said diplomatically.

"Of course, Kazekage-dono. I hope Uzushio can renew it's alliance with the Sand, for they were one of our most valued friends."

Considering Uzushio had been left to burn by its former so called 'friends', Orochimaru very much doubted that. Still, he nodded, as was expected of him. "Of course, Uzukage-dono. I too look forward to renewed relations between our great nations."

Bah. All this asskissing. Had Orochimaru really wanted this job so badly before? Oh wait, no, that had been Danzo. Orochimaru's desire for it had more stemmed from the fact that, once in charge, he wouldn't have to hide his experiments away since he'd be the judge, jury, and executioner.

Konoha was not a Democracy, or even a Republic. No. This place was a Dictatorship, with the Hokage at the head of the ship.

Mickey took a step forth, taking the podium. Or, rather, standing on to of something to elevate him to the height. That damn ninja mouse didn't even reach Orochimaru's hip.

Already, Orochimaru could hear the silence falling upon the stadium. No doubt, it was odd, very odd, that the Hokage himself was not starting introductions for the Chunin Exams. It wasn't unheard of, but it was rare, for another village head to start the last leg of the Exams instead.

"Citizens of Konoha, of the Fire Country, of all the Elemental Nations… Yer probably asking yourself, who is that very handsome fellow with the normal sized ears, and why is he taking the podium before the Hokage?"

This got the Uzukage a few scattered laughs, but it did manage to do what the mouse intended. In other words, it got all eyes focused on him.

"... Why is a Summon Animal wearing a Kage hat?"

Orochimaru didn't bother hiding his laugh at that. If Mickey heard the words, he didn't comment on them.

"Yah might be asking yourself, who is this tiny figure? Why is he wearing a Kage hat? More importantly, what is he? Well, I can tell yah right now, I am most certainly not a Summon Animal."

Ah. So he had heard. Hard not to with those ridiculous ears of his.

"My name is Mickey Mouse. You may not know me, but I know you. I know of Konoha, I know of its people, of its Will of Fire, of its resolve. I know Konoha as an old comrade, and old comrade I hope to be allied to once more."

This particular bit got more attention. Even the civilians had realized they'd better pay attention.

"From what I understand, the history of my village has all but faded. I can assure you, we are not gone and we will not fade. Uzushiogakure no Sato lives on, in the heart of her people, in the minds of its survivors, and we are here, and we have returned!"

That got the Shinobi side practically buzzing. No doubt reports of this would reach every Kage and village leader by nightfall, as it should.

The return of Uzushio was nothing to scoff at.

"When Konoha was founded, it was done so by an alliance between two of the greatest Clans the Shinobi World has ever known. The Uchiha, and The Senju. When the time came for that alliance to be forged, it was on Uzumaki seal that it was born, for among the entire Shinobi World, we were the only ones both sides trusted to create such an accord."

True, but that damn rat didn't have to sound so smug about it. The civilians started muttering again, this time shooting glances at their Jinchuriki. Ah. If only Orochimaru had learned of this earlier.

Or, perhaps not. Hm. Their hatred was something the boy had endured all his life. Yes… Yes, perhaps he could still use it after all. Such scars do not heal. They stay, in ones very soul.

"The world believed us gone, and the Fall of Uzushio, as many of you know, is what triggered the Third Shinobi War."

Yes, yes. Orochimaru knew that. He was there.

"I am here to tell you that we are not gone. I am here to tell you that Uzushio is strong, stronger than it ever has been before, and we have returned! We have returned, and our alliance with Konoha had never been stronger for it!"

With this, the Mouse pumped a fist into the air, which was met with a roar of approval.

"To commiserate our official return, for the first time in decades, we have sent a Genin Squad into a Chunin Exam." Mickey motioned down towards the contestants.

Sora Uzumaki grinned, waving at everyone around him. Tidus smirked, hands splayed on his hips, arrogance dripping from the boy. The last one, the fledgling Sorceress, seemed far more confident in her own skin than last time.

Hm.

This might prove to be interesting after all. Orochimaru wanted to see what these children were capable of. That, and he still needed a way to keep Kuja from cutting down at least one of the Keyblade bearers.

Sarutobi rose, stepping forth to stand beside the Uzukage in a show of comradely. Oh, of course. Such theatrics. Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"Konoha will stand beside its old ally, as it always has. May our Will of Fire never flicker, and with that, let us let the last stage of the Chunin Exam finally begin!" Sarutobi announced, to much cheer.

Ah, yes.

_Let the games begin, Sensei._


	23. Round One: Naruto vs Tidus

A/N: Hey :p Hope you guys enjoy the match

So, I now have a tumblr. Same username as on here. I've just started the thing, but I'll be posting random things there for all my stories

Published: 6/25/2018

Warnings: None

_ Terra _

_Naruto_

* * *

** Chapter 23 **

**Round One: Naruto vs Tidus**

"All contestants, cough cough, except Naruto Uzumaki and Tidus of Uzu, please return to the stands!"

Tidus was up first. Personally, he so did not think this was fair in any way, shape, or form. Naruto had gotten one on one training with the Uzukage himself for the last month, and he wasn't even an Uzu Nin! Still, it wouldn't make a difference. Tidus would win this.

He'd crush the other easily.

Tidus stood before Naruto, a wide grin adorning his face, as usual. The rest of the contestants quickly departed while their referee quickly retreated back, leaving the pair of them alone in the arena.

Tidus smirked, hand lifting in the air. Apocalypse appeared, the dark metal gleaming in the sunlight, the prongs at the end sticking out viciously. Tidus pointed the tip of the weapon at his opponent, holding the sword easily with a single hand.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Naruto?" Tidus asked, his voice leaving no doubt who he thought the victor would be.

Naruto, instead of responding as he usually would from what Tidus had seen, instead started at Tidus with narrowed eyes. Was that… Concern? Hm. Interesting.

"What happened to you face?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Ah. Uzumaki boys. No tact whatsoever.

Tidus lifted his left hand, trailing it along the bruise rapidly forming across his cheek.

"Oh, this? Sensei roughed me up a little before the match, if you can believe." Tidus revealed. If anything, Naruto looked even more confused than before. Tidus smirked. "He's rather overprotective of you, surprisingly. Kinda makes me wanna see what he'll do if I actually go all out against you." Tidus said, a downright feral glint overtaking his eyes.

Naruto slid a single foot back, a pair of kunai appearing in his hands. Oh. How adorable. He was going to fight Tidus blade to blade, despite what had happened to the Hyuga when she'd tried that. Really. This was going to be too easy.

"I don't know why Cloud would do something like that, but I don't care… Give me everything you've got!" Naruto shouted.

"Begin!"

Tidus grinned.

Then, as one, the pair of them shot off in a wild charge towards one another, metal dancing in the air.

* * *

Sakura groaned. What on earth was Naruto thinking? Hadn't he seen what Tidus could do with that sword? He'd left a Hyuga blind. A Hyuga. Sakura was personally surprised there hadn't been a literal uprising about that.

The Hyuga held their visual powers above all else. The fact that there was a weapon out there, in use of Genin no less, that left the Byakugan useless, should have left them in an uproar.

Then again, they probably were. Not that they'd say anything. Ninja were far too sneaky for that.

"What is… Ano, what is Naruto-kun doing?" beside Sakura, Hinata looked on with worry in her eyes.

Sakura did not fail to notice that Hinata's usually present stutter seemed to decrease whenever Naruto wasn't around. Not that the baka would notice it. At all. Boys.

Sakura watched as Naruto, rather than set Shadow Clones on his enemy, met him head on, sparks flying from the clash of metal against metal. She watched, and sighed.

"His best, I suppose."

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure what the hell Cloud was thinking. At all. Well, unless Tidus was messing with him, which could be true, Naruto supposed.

_ "Most likely. Psychological warfare. Still, remember, the other members of his team are under Cloud because they're potential security risks. Don't forget that." _

_"Not helping!"_

Naruto deflected another blow. Tidus was downright vicious in his swings, and quick too. Naruto had only barely avoided getting cut, knowing full well that all it would take out be a slash. Just one.

Naruto already knew that Tidus' weapon of choice caused status effects. Well, at least, this one did. Tidus had more than one sword, but this one in particular was designed to just be a pain.

From the fight with Hinata, Naruto already knew the blade was capable of blinding people, but that wasn't it's only ability. There were four seal marks from what Naruto could see running along the blade, so at the very least, Tidus had three more tricks up his sleeve other than taking away his vision.

Not that it would matter much, in the end.

"Mickey trained you well, didn't he? No… No, that's not it. Mickey doesn't fight like this. Cloud, though? That man was born to have a blade in his hands, period."

Naruto leaned back as Tidus sent a brutal jab straight for his head. Spinning about, Naruto tossed one of his kunai. Tidus deflected it easily enough before leaping back.

The explosion, sadly, did not hit the target.

But, it did exactly what Naruto wanted it to do. It gave him the cover he needed.

* * *

Tidus slid back on the ground, eyes narrowed. There was no way Naruto thought that a simple trick like that would actually hit him, especially after literally waving those explosion tags in his face the entire fight.

No one but an Uzumaki would be suicidal enough to fight using a pair of kunai wrapped in exploding tags, but hey, no one ever said Uzushio nin were sane.

Naruto leapt right out of the smoke, tossing more kunai and ninja stars Tidus way.

Tidus wasn't going to bother deflecting them all. Lifting his free hand, he rapidly went through several one handed seals.

"Slowaga!"

The weapons, and Naruto himself, looked like they'd been stuck in slug, his movement becoming slower, downright sluggish. Darting forth, Tidus didn't hesitate.

A single slash tore into Naruto's chest, ripping him in two.

Tidus was not surprised when all he got in response was the popping of a Shadow Clone.

Tidus leapt back, landing on a single hand before pushing off the ground, spinning up high in midair. A ball seemed to appear out of thin air, a spinning sphere of pure chakra. Not as refined as the famed Rasengan, really, but this would do the trick.

A dozen Naruto clones burst forth, leaping forth at him from the smoke, each armed to the teeth, metal flying through the air.

Tidus spun in midair until he was upside down and kicked, the Jecht shot blasting forth and smashing right into the ground with a resounding explosion that downright shook the arena.

The real Naruto was shot right into the air, caught by surprise in the blast. Tidus didn't hesitate.

Practically spinning and dancing through the air, Tidus darted forth.

Naruto spun in midair, turning to face him. That was exactly what Tidus had been expecting, however, as he appeared behind the other's now unguarded back.

"Gotcha." Tidus declared victoriously, Apocalypse swinging down, the four runes alone the blade glowing as the blade cut into flesh.

* * *

Up in the stands, arms crossed, Cloud grit his teeth.

Beside him, Auron titled his head.

"Do you really think it was wise to allow him here?" Auron asked.

Wise? No, not wise. Not wise at all. Tidus was… A lost child, if Cloud was being honest. A lost, very dangerous child.

A very dangerous child that just might kill Naruto. Cloud knew that of all the people here, likely the one who'd be labeled as the most vicious was the Jinchuriki of the Sand. Any who thought that would be wrong.

The most dangerous threat isn't the one that's in your face. No. It's the one that whispers in the background, crawling around back there in the darkness with a happy smile on it's face.

Tidus really did make the perfect Shinobi, Cloud supposed.

"Wise? No. Probably not. But, we can't just keep him cooped up." Cloud responded.

Auron shrugged.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Auron took a chug from the ever present goard that he always kept at his hip, and Cloud felt instantly jealous. He could so use a drink.

* * *

Shit.

Naruto felt himself slam into the ground, face first. Slowly, he twitched a muscle. Hm. He could move. Okay. That was good. Gingerly, he opened his eyes.

Naruto was not surprised to find his vision full of total darkness. Open or closed, it made no difference. At the same time, his Chakra seemed… Gone. Just plain gone. Gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Silence. He'd been hit with silence. The pain coursing through his veins told him he'd also been hit with poison.

The brittle feel of his toe told him he'd been hit with stone.

Darkness. Silence. Poison. Stone.

Tidus really didn't hold back, didn't he? Still, Naruto had been expecting this. Well, more like hoping he'd avoid it, but he'd literally been trained for this by a slave driving mouse that had no knowledge of the word mercy. At all.

"Proctor, it's over." Naruto heard Tidus speak. There. Bingo. "He won't be getting back up. I've-"

Naruto's fist smashed right into Tidus' pretty face, sending the other boy sprawling. Without hesitation, Naruto leapt back, quickly retreating back. Naruto lifted his hands up, towards his headband. Then, he slid it down, allowing it to cover his eyes before taking a battle stance.

Naruto might not be able to speak, not anymore, but that didn't mean he was going to go down without a fight!

* * *

Tidus stood, disbelief splayed across his face as he turned just in time to watch Naruto Uzumaki slide his own headband down, using it to cover his own eyes.

"How in the hell are you even movin-"

Tidus was forced to dodge a rapid fire of shuriken. Shuriken followed by a growling Uzumaki wielding yet another pair of kunai in hand. Kunai that were a distraction. A foot came seemingly out of nowhere, smashing into Tidus' sword arm with a resounding crunch.

A crunch that wasn't just his own.

Tidus screamed, leaping back, Apocalypse falling with a clatter.

Naruto Uzumaki stood before him, leg lowering to the ground, slamming down with a resounding thud.

A leg made of stone.

Tidus stared at the other. Naruto wouldn't be able to see a thing. On top of that, the mix of poison and stone affecting the body simultaneously would be excruciating, especially without any Chakra to allow him to try and ward off some of the effects.

This was… This…

Tidus tossed his head back and laughed.

"Oh god! You know, I had my doubts whether you were an Uzumaki or not, but this? This down right proves it! Only an Uzumaki would be so stubborn to keep on fighting in your condition! You do know you can't win like this, right?"

To this, Naruto responded with another wild charge.

Tidus grinned, excitement shining in his eyes, the beginning of a lightning spell starting to cackle at his fingertips.

* * *

Zabuza would be proud, Naruto decided, if he could see him now.

Naruto didn't need to see to fight. He'd been trained not to. Trained to fight in total darkness. To him, it was nothing. Now, if Tidus had also, say, taken away his sense of hearing and sense of touch, thennnnn Naruto would have been in trouble.

But, the other boy hadn't even bothered hitting Naruto with confusion, so his sense of direction was, happily, mostly intact.

Except for the whole, you know, blind bit.

Naruto twisted about, dodging around the sound of clapping thunder.

Ah shit. Tidus was resorting to elemental Jutsu now. Naruto supposed that was his fault. He'd broken the other guy's sword arm. That had been a miscalculation.

Naruto had been going for the head, hoping to knock the other out.

His leg turning to stone literally the moment he had landed the kick had not been part of the plan. At least it was only partially stone so he could still move it around somewhat, but by the Ramen Gods, was it stiff.

Naruto heard a splash. Water.

Leaping up into the air, Naruto heard the distinct cackle of lightning before the ground below him started to sizzle madly. This right here was where Tidus' own tricks would work against him, Naruto decided.

He landed with a single foot onto the ground. The one made of stone, which, frankly, was not the most conductive thing in the planet.

The lightning subsided, Tidus himself landing a few feet away.

"You know, that was a pretty risky move. What if your new stone leg couldn't handle the voltage? You'd be out a leg."

Naruto responded to this with a swinging stone fist.

* * *

Uzumaki's were stubborn to a fault. This, Tidus decided, was just one of the laws of the Universe.

Stubborn to a fault or no, he needed to end this, and fast. He so did not want to provoke the wrath of Cloud-sensei. Well, more than he already had.

"Slow!" Tidus called, not having the sufficient Chakra left for anything stronger. He didn't need anything stronger. The magic hit his target, adding itself on to the other numerous status spells he'd hit Naruto with.

The effect was instant. Naruto's movements slowed, which was just what Tidus needed.

Broken arm or no, Tidus was a Shinobi for a reason.

He had the other pinned on his knees in seconds, a kunai held to his throat. Now, it was over. Tidus, starting to finally feel a bit exhausted, and worried about what suicidal thing the Uzumaki would try next if he didn't finish this here and now, turned his head.

"Proctor! Call the match! I got him this ti-"

The Naruto before him burst into smoke.

Tidus blinked, shock coursing through him. Wha… What?

Then, a stone fist smashed into the side of his head, sending the teenager crashing into the ground, smashing into the dirt and stars dancing in his eyes. A foot followed, slamming into his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"I'm glad I had some of the clones retreat back before you set that blast down on them. Lucky, really, that two of them managed to avoid the blast. Let me tell yah, performing a Substitution Jutsu with yourself is not actually as easy as it looks, but ironically, it helped that you'd sealed off my Chakra, since that's usually what makes it hard."

That… That voice… That was…. Naruto's?

Tidus blinked up, dark blotches crossing his vision. There he was. Naruto Uzumaki, standing above his, staring right at him.

But… Ah. Of course. Two clones.

One for the substitution, and the other most likely had used the last of it's Chakra to break the Silence and the Darkness effects. The stone one evidently was still there.

Tidus could literally see it crawling up the other's throat, slowly but surely.

This… Kid.

Tidus laughed again, mirth in his voice.

Well then. There was only one thing for it, Tidus realized. One way out of it, at this point. He had to admit, though. It had been a damn good match, but it was time to end it. Tidus thought he'd made his point evident.

Titling his head back, he stared straight at the proctor.

"Yo! I give! These Uzumaki are too much to handle, thank you very much!"


	24. Round Two: The Lord of the Sandwiches

A/N: For the record, adding Rinoa to Dissidia NT was totally helpful. Unsurprisingly, her fighting style mostly consists of varied ranged attacks, from her shooting spinning disks of destruction to her going into Sorceress magical rampage mode.

Two matches down, two to go. Enjoy

So, I now have a tumblr. Same username as on here. I've just started the thing, but I'll be posting random things there for all my stories

Published: 10/13/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

****Chapter 24** **

**Round Two: The Lord of the Sandwiches**

Rinoa stared down at her opponent. Shino Aburame stood before her, looking for all the world that this was nothing more than a casual morning stroll. Rinoa smiled pleasantly at her opponent. Hey, just because they had to fight didn't mean she had to be rude! Who did people think she was? Squall Leonhart?

Shino didn't even bother acknowledging Rinoa's greeting. A tick mark appeared above the young kunoichi's head. Rude!

"Round two: Rinoa Heartilly and Shino Aburame! Begin!" Genma shouted before backing away.

Beside Rinoa, Angelo barked.

"Go girl. I'll call when I need you." Riona told her. Angela dashed off, seemingly vanishing into thin air.

Rinoa turned towards Shino. He met her gaze with a single raised eyebrow.

"That's twice now I've witnessed you send away your ninken. Do you not trust him to fight alongside you in battle?" Shino questioned.

"Her." Rinoa corrected.

Shino blinked.

"... Come again?"

"Her. Sant’ Angelo di Roma is a girl." Rinoa explained.

Shino blinked again.

"I-"

The Aburame, Rinoa had to admit, was quick on his feet. He managed to dodge the first two blasts with no warning, but the third managed to clip him, ripping into his side.

Then, Shino was gone. In his place was an army of bugs, buzzing about, the illusion that had kept them united shattering with the damage. Rinoa shot away as the bugs began to rush towards her, shooting into the swarm as rapidly as her wrist launcher would allow.

Rinoa dodged about, jumping from place to place, opening fire again and again. Her shots ripped through the bugs, splattering their blood across the arena time and time again.

This wasn't working. Rinoa wouldn't be able to win like this. Sure, the ground was splattered in the remains of bugs, but that wouldn't be enough. That wouldn't be nearly enough.

"I keep my distance. Why? Because, I've seen what your rage can do." Shino's voice sounded from… Somewhere. The little slimeball! If only Rinoa could get a lock on-

Wait.

That's it! Duh.

True, Rinoa's magical repertoire sans going into psycho mode wasn't that large, but what she lacked in raw power she made up for in skill and precision.

Skill, precision, and wonderful ninken.

Rinoa landed, sliding back among the sands. Then, lifting a hand to her lips, Rinoa whistled.

Shino Aburame let loose a sharp scream as he was shoved out of his hiding place, slammed to the ground by a snarling Angelo.

"Good girl! Come here!" Rinoa called.

Angelo barked, leaping away from Shino and making her way towards Rinoa. Shino, in confusion, sat up.

"Why would you call your ninken of-

"Angelo Cannon!"

The absurdity of the situation was enough to freeze Shino in place as Rinoa Heartilly opened fire… And shot her dog straight back at him with enough force to turn her into a zooming streak of destruction.

Shino's back slammed against one of the walls of the arena, Angelo clasped tightly to his chest, snarling and teeth at Shino's jaw.

Bugs exploded from him, quickly covering the ninken and blasting it off.

With a huff, weary and tired, Shino dropped down from the wall. Beside him, the ninken whimpered as she was pinned to the ground on her back, the swarming bugs saping at her energy. Drawing a kunai, Shino stalked over, kneeling before the fallen dog. Looking up, he gazed straight at his opponent.

"Surrender, or-" Shino began.

Suddenly, Shino's bugs began to screech. Surprised, Shino turned and watched as they began to fall off the ninken in droves, fizzling away and burning from the inside. Alarmed, Shino mentally commanded them to back away as Angelo twisted back onto all fours before turning around, growling at Shino.

"My Kekkei Genkai let's me channel Chakra that would otherwise be lethal to others and to Chakra draining techniques. I sealed some into Angelo before the match, just in case you managed to get a hold of her." Rinoa revealed, arms crossed as she gazed at Shino victoriously.

Shino felt disgust swell in him.

"If your Chakra is so lethal, why would you risk sealing any into your partner? You could have killed her!" Shino knew Kiba would never do anything like this. That was…

"Because, the Chakra isn't lethal to Angelo. It only hurts what I want it to hurt… And right now, that's you!"

Shino considered his options as Rinoa strode towards him. Only a few feet away, her ninken growled. Shino could continue fighting the pair of them. He might even win. However, Rinoa had apparently found a way to neutralize Shino's greatest strength.

His Kikaichu wouldn't be of any use, which took away most of Shino's strength. If anything, they'd get massacred by Rinoa's toxic Chakra nature. That did not leave Shino defenseless, but it did take most of what he had.

Shino noted that not all the bugs had been burned away by the Chakra. There had been survivors. Survivors he could breed to be immune to the Chakra. Still, that would take time, time this match would not grant him.

It was in that moment that Shino realized he'd become far too reliant on his clan's techniques. So reliant that in the face of someone who could neutralize them, there was but one choice.

Turning, Shino faced the proctor. Genma met his gaze.

"Proctor. I surrender." Shino announced.

* * *

Sora smirked. Cupping his hands above his mouth, Sora leaned forward and yelled out.

"That's what you get for underestimating our warrior princess!"

Sasuke eyed the teenager curiously.

This was Naruto's cousin?

Sasuke tried to to feel a burning jealousy. He tried not to be angry about it. He tried not to feel hurt, tried not to feel enraged. Tried to calm the burning fire in his heart.

Tried, and failed, because goddamnit, it wasn't fair!

It… It wasn't…

Naruto, seeming to have a goddamn sixth sense when it came to Sasuke Uchiha angsting times, turned towards him with a grin on his lips.

"Oiy, Sasuke-Teme, your up next! Think you’re up for the challenge without having your ass handed to you again?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked.

"Naruto… You idiot. I'm not next."

Naruto blinked.

"Wait, wha? Then who's going-"

"Sora Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga! Come on down!"

"... Ohhhh. Kick his ass, Sora! Show him what an Uzumaki can do!"

"Believe it, Dattabeyo!" Sora proclaimed, high fiving Naruto before turning and leaping down to the arena.

Oh no. Oh god no. Did Sora just say what Sasuke thought he just said?

If there was any doubt before, it was erased in that moment. Sasuke shuddered. To hell with jealousy, he needed to escape before he was infected.

* * *

Neji eyed the other Genin coldly.

Sora stood before him, grinning, arms crossed behind his back. The boy didn't even look like a proper ninja. Dressed in a bright red onesie with a multitude of zippers and belts, the boy looked like a toddler hit with a growth jutsu.

This was also the same boy that had defeated Kiba using a strange weapon. A weapon that, after several hours of scourging the Ninja Library, Neji hadn't been able to find much about.

Not much, other than an obscure reference to an ancient conflict only known as the Keyblade War which Neji didn't know what to make of.

A weapon that Sora had yet to draw.

"Fate has ordained that you will fall, Uzumaki. If you are anything like that wretched cousin of yours, all that stands before me is a pathetic worm who lucked out in getting this far. Fate, however, has other ideas. The moment I was chosen as your opponent, your fate, your destiny, had already been deci-"

"Man oh man, you sure like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" Sora interrupted, letting his arms drop.

Neji humphed, sliding his feet back as he took a stance.

"This will not take long." Neji declared.

"Begin!" Genma announced.

Sora's Keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

"For the great Sakura-chan!" Sora cried.

Up in the stands, Naruto cheered.

With a huff, Neji attacked… Only to be repelled by cutting winds. Dodging about, Neji focused his Byakugan.

…

Sora had summoned a sphere of wind nature Chakra to his defense, meaning that getting close would result in Neji getting slashed. More so, he'd done it without saying a word, without a single hand sign.

Surely the Uzu Genin could not be this far ahead, could they?

Sora came at him swinging in such a ridiculous fighting style that the masters of Kenjutsu had to turn their heads in shame.

"I don't know about Konoha, but back in Uzu, we treat our fellow ninja with respect! If we beat them in a match, we don't rub it in, we don't beat them harder than they need to be beat! We don't try to cripple them!" Sora shouted with each swing. Neji backed away, eyes scanning the barrier.

Sora, apparently annoyed with his dodging, began to open fire. Literally.

Fire and wind jutsus? And, the fire wasn't lighting the air shield. Most curious.

"Unless your name is Riku! Your boyfriend's mean, Sora!" Tidus' voice came from the stands.

Neji faltered for a second. What?

Then, Sora Uzumaki proved he didn't have what it took to be a real Shinobi when he turned around and yelled right back, "For the last time, I'm not dating Riku!"

"Duh. Everyone knows you're dating Riku AND Kairi. Both of 'em. Sora, you player!" Tidus called back.

Sora, in response, raised his Keyblade up high, looking for all the world that he was about to attack his annoying teammate up in the stands.

"Thunder!" Sora shouted.

Razor sharp instincts alone helped Neji dodge the lightning that appeared above his head.

Lightning too?

Wait… There!

Darting out, Neji struck. Sora looked surprised at Neji taking the direct approach. So surprised he didn't do anything to stop it. Neji's hand struck the barrier at precisely the right point, poured the exact amount of Chakra needed, and…

Both of them were blasted back as the barrier destabilized, exploding in windy fury.

Sora rolled, coming up in a crouch, Keyblade held firm. Neji, however, was ready. The second Sora looked up, it was to see Neji before him, hands already raised.

"You fought well, but it's over, just as Fate has ordained. Eight Trigrams! 64 palms!" Neji announced before he attacked.

Sora could only scream as every inch of him was attacked with punishing Chakra disabling blows. His Keyblade fell with a clatter at his side before a final blow sent him sprawling. Standing victoriously over Sora's fallen form, Neji turned towards Genma.

"Call the match. It's over. He isn't getting up from-"

Neji was interrupted by a Keyblade smashing into his face.

Beside him stood Sora, panting.

"Whoo. You took my Chakra. Huh. Interesting. Whatever. Do you know how many times Tidus has sealed my Chakra in sparring matches? You're gonna have to do better!" Sora yelled.

Turning, Neji eyed the other incredulously.

"How… How are you even standing! I didn't just disable your Chakra! I've caused internal bleeding! Every inch of you must be in agony! How are you moving!"

Sora grinned, teeth bloody.

Then, the teen produced a small green bottle from his pocket. Before Neji could stop him, he chugged the whole thing, gulping it down before tossing it away with a small hiccup.

"SORA! What have I told you about littering!" a voice thundered.

Sora eeped.

Turning towards the voice, Sora yelled out. "Sorry, sensei! I'll pick it up!" then, Sora turned back to Neji. Mouth raised to whisper, as if speaking of a great conspiracy, Sora spoke. "Cloud-sensei used to be an eco terrorist. At least, we think he was an eco terrorist. He keeps denying it, but I don't believe him."

Neji wasn't interested in eco terrorism. He was more interested in how Sora's wounds were healing right before him.

"What- how- what?"

Sora smirked.

"Time you got a lessen in a language you can understand, Neji." Sora said, wiping at a stray rapidly closing cut and gathering blood on his fingertips before flowing through numerous hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Sora slammed his palm on the ground.

… Shit.

Before Sora now stood a small little yellow figure. A small little yellow figure currently in the middle of making a sandwich. A small little yellow figure who blinked, looked around, then glared at Sora.

"You brat! I was in the middle of making lunch! Why'd ya summon me in the middle of making lunch!? Rude much!" the yellow creature yelled.

Neji eyed it wearily. He wasn't fooled. This thing had more Chakra than his uncle.

"Ruben? Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to summon you! I was trying to go for Kixx! You know, big guy, purple, four arms." Sora explained, arms miming ridiculously in the air.

"... YOU ARE TWENTY SUMMONS OFF! TWENTY! I'm 625, not 601, brat!" the summon reprimanded.

"Well, maybe I'm a little hungry and I was thinking of food, okay!" Sora shouted back.

"What on earth do you need a doomsday level summon for anyways?" the little yellow creature demanded before spinning around and gazing at Neji.

It blinked.

…

"You have got to be kidding me. Really, kid? Wait a second, wait a sec… Is this… Did YOU SUMMON ME INTO A CHUNIN EXAM!" Ruben bellowed, turning to glare at Sora.

"Maybe." Sora admitted reluctantly.

Ruben twitched.

"Whatever. You owe me for this, kid!" Ruben snapped, turning to face Neji.

"I'll get you a full day's worth of sandwich supplies! Oh, and those candies you were eyeing down in Halloween Town." Sora promised.

"Deal."

Then, extra arms began to sprout from the creatures bulging belly.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Fate has decided your end, creature. You will fall before me." Neji declared.

Ruben raised a single eyebrow.

"Fate, huh? I defied my 'fate'. I was created to kill, to be a weapon of mass destruction, but that's not what I wanted, so I told fate to screw itself. I like making sandwiches. That's my calling. What's yours?"

Neji didn't bother with a response. Instead, he just charged.

It was over in seconds. In an embarrassing twist, Neji found himself beaten senseless in a match of Taijutsu with a small little yellow creature who pummeled him into submission easily enough.

Arm twisted behind his back, Neji found himself pinned to the ground, face first, completely immobilized.

"Match, Sora Uzumaki!"

Immobilized, and utterly humiliated. Glaring up, Neji was surprised to see a soft gaze in the eyes of the other. Sora knelt down before him, hand rising to brush at his headband.

The implication was clear.

Neji froze.

"That seal… We designed it for prisoners. We never meant for it to be used like that. I… I'm not strong enough to remove it as I am now. Not without damaging you. But, I'll learn. I'll learn, and I'll set you free. I promise."

Then, without another word, Sora Uzumaki stood, turned, and left, leaving a flabbergasted Neji spluttering.

What?

Wait….

Designed?!


	25. Sasuke vs Lee

A/N: Hey

Published: 12/10/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

** Chapter 25 **

**Sasuke vs Lee**

Orochimaru licked his lips, watching on as Sora walked away from his defeated foe, whistling happily to himself.

What an interesting child, what fascinating power. Power that Orochimaru could not wait to make his own, to break to his will. The chaos of the invasion should suffice for that. Normally, Orochimaru would be content in letting the boy come to him willingly, as that was far better in the long run, but his alliance with the psychotic genome dictated Orochimaru would have to act quickly.

Kuja Tribal wanted both Uzumaki children, wanted any weirder of the Keyblade, dead. His desire for their slaughter bordered on fanatical. Orochimaru could not help but wonder why. He could not help but wonder what caused such wild and devoted desire for destruction. He wondered for but a moment before deciding that he did not care.

He did not care what drove Tribal. Tribal was but a means to an end, and, in this case, the end was the deaths of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Mickey Mouse. It was almost time.

Soon, Konoha would fall.

Soon, it would burn, just as Uzushio had burned.

Burn, as it deserved.

* * *

Sasuke strode into the arena.

Rock Lee was already there, a happy bounce in the other boy's step. Lee's eyes locked onto Sasuke, a grin overtaking his features.

"Sasuke-kun! Finally, the pair of us can have our much anticipated rematch! I hope you've learned something from the last time!"

Sasuke twitched.

This utter little shit.

People thought Rock Lee was kind and innocent, but nope. Not at all. The boy was a complete and utter troll, judging by the shit eating grin adorning the other's face.

"Of course, I had hoped to face Neji afterwards, but it appears that honor has been taken from me. Let the best Shinobi win!" Lee yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow.

"You seriously think you're going to win this? What, do you think I sat around all last month?"

"Of course not! Sasuke is a splendid Shinobi! This is the only explanation for Sakura-chan's love of you! However…" Lee fell into a Taijutsu stance. "I shall prove, once and for all, that I too can be a splendid Shinobi, through the art of Taijutsu alone!"

Lee received laughs from the audience at that. For a moment, Sasuke froze. Froze, and felt a hot, boiling anger course through him like wildfire. Anger, at Lee being tossed aside as if he didn't matter just because of a little thing like not being able to perform Ninjutsu. How dare-

Sasuke blinked.

Why did he even care? Hell, he'd thought the same when he met Lee himself, so why would he care that these people were judging Lee, dismissing him without second thought, for something he literally had no control of?

An image of a grinning blond face surged into his head.

…

Sasuke was going to kill that annoying whiskered bastard if it was the last thing he did.

"Begin!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

* * *

When two Shinobi fight, typically, the only people who can actually tell what is really going on are fellow Shinobi. Shinobi fight through subterfuge and tricks, through deception and lies.

They also fight by moving about so quickly all that's really visible is dust.

Such was the fight between Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha.

The pair of them continued to collide, again and again, the Uchiha only saved from defeat by his eyes, allowing him to see blows before they were even made.

A month ago, that wouldn't have been enough.

Kakashi really had put him through a ringer.

What Sasuke really wanted to do, though, was catch Lee in a Genjutsu. If he could do that, then this fight was over. If he could do that, victory would be his.

There was a slight problem with that plan.

Lee apparently was not going to play along.

"Your most glorious eyes of spinning tadpols shall never ensnare me, Sasuke! I have been trained in the ways of YOUTH!"

Sasuke spluttered.

"Tadpoles? Really, tadpo-"

A fist came hurtling towards his chest. Sasuke knocked aside the blow, aiming one of his own. Lee paired it, spinning about and aiming a punishing kick at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke very much would like to walk out of here without a concussion, thank you, so he dodged.

This… Wasn't working. At all.

Yes, Kakashi had trained Sasuke to fight at higher speeds so he could match Lee, but that hardly mattered. Lee was just better at Taijutsu than Sasuke was, plain and simple.

In a straight up fight… Lee, with his fists, was stronger.

So, if Sasuke wanted to win this, fighting head on wasn't going to get him anywhere.

He would have to be sneaky.

Sasuke leapt back, flipping through hand seals. Lee flipped backwards was well, no doubt expecting a fireball.

Psh. As if. Sasuke was not that predictable, thank you.

No. Instead, Sasuke did what the bloody done should have done to pass the Academy exam.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Lee blinked in astonishment as Sasuke summoned an army of clones, a hundred strong. An army of clones that would fall at the faintest hit, sure, and an army that couldn't really fight back, but it was exactly what Sasuke needed.

A distraction.

"A most interesting tactic. However, a redundant one! Sensei, may I?"

Then, Lee turned his back to Sasuke. Technically speaking, he didn't know he was doing it since Sasuke was among the clones, but still.

"LEE! SHOW KAKASHI'S APPRENTICE THE POWER OF YOUTH! GO ALL OUT!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Sasuke was very grateful Gai was not allowed to come down to the arena. That strange Genjutsu the both of them could cast whenever they embrace was far too horrifying to be ingrained into Sasuke's vision forever.

Then, Lee dropped the weights.

Dropped them, with sand exploding all around.

* * *

Without the weights, Lee was much, much faster.

Fast enough that crushing the clones was easy. Butcher was more like it. In less than a second, Lee had blasted all of them to pieces.

All of them, and no sign of Sasuke.

Lee narrowed his eyes, spinning about.

Where'd he go?

Suddenly, hands erupted from the ground, griping Lee's legs. Surprised, the Genin looked down. Under! Of course!

"Lightning Release: Paralyzing Touch!"

Energy surged from the palms and into Lee, coursing up his body and causing his hair to stand on end as he attempted to leap away.

Attempted, because instead of leaping, Lee tumbled back. Grunting, Lee backed away as Sasuke burst through the ground, already aiming a kick at Lee's side.

Muscles spasming against his control, Lee would not be able to dodge.

Still… If Sasuke thought this was enough to win, he was wrong.

Sasuke did not understand the meaning of physical pain and struggle if he truly believed this would be enough.

Lee caught the kick, letting himself fall back, dragging the other Genin down with him. Lee's back smashed into the ground as he slammed both his knees into Sasuke's sternum. The other boy gasped, the blow sending him flying.

Lee planted his palms on either side of his head before flipping himself up. Sasuke rolled once, twice, before coming up in a crouch.

"It's over." Sasuke proclaimed, standing to full height, slapping his palms together to get rid of the dust.

"That match has just begun, Sasuke-kun! Please, do not surrender yet!" Lee cried, genuinely sadder by this.

Sasuke twitched.

"This isn't surrender, you moron! It's a trap!"

Then, to emphasize, Sasuke tugged at a wire. Suddenly, Lee found himself ensnared as tiny cutting bonds lashed about him, pinning his arms in place.

Lee blinked before looking around.

Oh… Oh.

When had he done that?

Sasuke tugged again.

"Surrender, before I burn you into a coma." Sasuke threatened.

Lee stared.

Yes, he decided. Sasuke didn't understand at all.

"First Gate, OPEN!"

* * *

Sasuke was not entirely sure what happened.

One moment, he'd had Lee trapped in his wire snare. The next, he was digging himself out of the side of the stadium, bruised and utterly dazed and Lee was being declared the winner.

Did… Did he just… Loose?

Again?

Stunned silence filled the arena. Then, the cheering commence, cheering which Lee basked in gladly. Sasuke himself was busy doubling over, coughing up blood.

That… That had been…

Kakashi had warned him, Sasuke supposed. Rock Lee was an utter powerhouse, despite specializing in only hand to hand techniques. Sasuke hadn't even been able to see him properly after he had started opening those gates. That's how bad it had been.

Still…

Sasuke blinked as a hand appeared before him. He eyed it in surprise, not entirely sure why it was there. Or, why it was spinning so damn much, or maybe that was just him.

"Sasuke-kun! That was a most glorious match! We must do it again sometime!"

Oh. Right. Lee.

Looking up, Sasuke met the earnest, happy gaze of the other Genin. He'd lost. Again. Sasuke knew he should be angry about it. He should be pissed. Kakashi was obviously failing as a teacher if Sasuke wasn't growing properly. He should be mad.

Surprisingly, he wasn't.

Instead, Sasuke took the hand and grinned back.

"I'll get you next time." Sasuke promised.

Lee looked stunned, but only for a moment. A single moment before Lee cried out in joy, fists shooting up in the air as he turned towards the stands.

"GAI-SENSEI! I TOO NOW HAVE A MOST GLORIOUS SHARINGAN WEIDLING CHEAP CHEAT OF A RIVAL!"

Cheat of a rival?! Sasuke took back every good thought he had ever had about Rock Lee, deciding that it must have been temporary insanity. That was the only acceptable explanation.

"LEE! THIS IS MOST EXCELLENT NEWS! WE SHALL CELEBRATE BY DOING A TEN THOUSAND PUSHUPS!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Then, surprisingly, the pair were drowned out. By what, you ask?

"HEY! IF ANYONE IS SASUKE'S RIVAL, IT'S ME!"

Lee jumped, turning towards the voice. Had Naruto's eyes always glowed red like that, Sasuke wondered, or was that a trick of the light?

"Naruto-kun!" Lee cried out, sounding horrified. "I apologize! This is most unyouthful of me! I had forgotten you had already claimed Sasuke as your eternal rival! Please, forgive me!"

Sasuke was done with this village. First chance he got, he was so defecting.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> [UnknownUnseenUnheard](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unknownunseenunheard)
> 
> * * *


End file.
